Star Trek: Pirates Cove
by Stephen Fender
Summary: An old enemy from The Federations past has returned to terrorize the 23rd century. The complete novel is in a print ready pdf and available for download from my website for free.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was hot and moist. The heat waves being brought on by the wind were bringing no relief and rain was too far off on the calendar to even think about. It must have been ninety degrees Celsius-and that was in the shade. Summer had definitely come to I'Tana IV. The planet was the sixth in a binary star system. Both of the suns were red giants, which was the main reason that the heat in the summer was so unbearable. Otherwise, the planet was very much like Earth. It had two large landmasses on either side of the surface and covered by lush blue-green oceans in between. Occasionally, from a low orbit, one could discern a few small islands that dotted the coastline of the larger of the two continents.

The Federation had colonized this planet well over a hundred hears ago, but even for it's similarities to Terra, it was sparsely populated. It had no intelligent life forms native to the planet. Only about a hundred or so Federation civilians shared the surface with twice as many security personnel. The largest structure on the surface was a large hollow square made up of walls four kilometers long and ten meters in height. They were in stark contrast to the world around them. The gray silicone and titanium walls drastically contrasted with the large fields of green grass that it resided in and the crystal clear blue sky above. Over a west ridge hung the twin suns I'Tana Primary and I'Tana Secondary. As a colonized world it would be extremely fruitful to the Federation, yielding an abundant source of food and perhaps even serve as a site for recreation purposes. For now, however, it fulfilled another purpose-one that was far more ominous and covered by an electronic shield and surrounded by titanium walls.

This was the site of the state-of-the-art Federation prison codenamed Devils Paradise. Housed inside those walls were the most treacherous political criminals known to the Federation. They included everything from assassins to corrupt members of the Federation Interplanetary Council. In the more recent years it had also come to include members of the Maquis Confederation. These were not the physically dangerous criminals; but these were the most intelligent and diabolical criminals in known space.

When the word 'prison' was spoken three hundred years ago, images of filthy cells and bad plumbing would come to mind. There would be the thought of walls of chain mesh only a few meters tall, capped with razor sharp steel wire and where prisoners were only allowed to set foot outside for minimal duration's. Prisoners would be constantly supervised and disciplined for their actions, be they good or bad. As with time, however, man had come to change a few things in the penal system. Prison took on a more civilized face. It was thought that only a polished environment could bring about the reform of a prisoner and bring them to a more refinedlevel. I'Tana IV was a test bed for this belief. Prisoners or 'guests' as they like to be called, were almost always outside and under minimal supervision. The Federation took advantage of the newest shielding technology to cover the prison with an impenetrable barrier through which nothing could travel, unless proper authorization codes were given.

Federation security personnel supervised the grounds, but they were sparse, traveling in groups of no more than two, and weren't always fully armed. The prisoners were of no threat to them bodily so there was simply no reason to expend strained resources and place guards and weapons where they wouldn't be necessary. The cellblocks themselves were also rarely patrolled. The only time someone would catch more then four guards in the block was when "lights out" was called at dusk and prisoners were required to return to their cells. Most of the observations done by security were done via cameras enclosed in each cell.

The detention areas were comfortable, even by Ferengie standards. There were only two people per cell and each included a separate washroom and living space. Each also contained a limited replicator and the newest in fiber-plastic furniture which consisted of some small tables and chairs. Each cell was exactly the same as the one beside it, painted in a mixture of tan and maroon. There were no windows- except for the main hall of the cell block-which had large rectangular windows at either end. Each individual cell was closed off from the other by six inch think titanium reinforced bulkheads forming an exact cube, with only the entrance wall removed to allow for a force filed and a full view of the contents of cell. There were twelve cellblocks in all, each having its own designation starting with A-Block and continuing on to L-Block.

Prisoners, when checking in to a new cell, were given several sets of gray coveralls and issued a Personal Access Display Device, or PADD. A PADD was about the size of half a sheet of paper and just under a few centimeters thick. It was separated in half with the upper section being a screen and the lower half containing the control section. These were used by the prisoners to write letters home, keep up on the current events, or access to the compounds library and the many hundreds of titles of literature it contained. Each PADD had a micro-controller chip that relayed the whereabouts of its user at all times. It also stored a brief description of all the information that its user viewed at random times for security and sensitivity purposes.

It was there, in a lone cell in the corner or I-Block, a solitary figure dictated into her PADD. It was a unique function of these devices that they could interpret your voice and change it into a text file or record your image along with a short verbal message. Prisoner V-one-twelve was so used to using the small device it had become second nature to her over the years. She was pacing back and forth, her PADD lying on her immaculately made bed, as she spoke her newest letter. She couldn't remember how many she had sent; she only concentrated on each new one like it was the first. She had, after all, been here for quite some time. A lifetime by human standards. She'd seen prisoners come and go so many times over the years and still she had never flinched. This was a prison for thinkers. In fact, if it wasn't for there dementia, these walls would hold the finest minds in all of recorded space, Federation or otherwise.

Her words flowed smoothly as she spoke to the PADD, as if she were talking to friend seated right in front of her, although she had no friends here and her voice betrayed no emotion. The guards had noticed that she had been receiving several letters a week and sometimes several a day in the last few months, but when their suspicions had led them to check her message logs, they found only her requests for news of the state of affairs of the Federation. She finished her dictation and picked up the PADD from the bed.

"Computer, save message under V-one and transmit." She said as she looked at the replicator, searching for something to eat. The PADD made a small beeping noise indicating that the message was saved then turned itself off.

She began to push several selections on the replicator to make something palatable to eat. The replicators were limited to only processing food full of nutrients. Nothing that could even be considered a delicious meal was ever on the menu. She finished making her selection and within a minute her meal materialized in the replicator bin in front of her. Just as she was about to remove her tray she heard something. It sounded as if someone were coming down the hall toward her cell.

She could hear the guard talking to what she assumed was another security officer. She could only hear parts of what he was saying, but she knew he was coming to her cell. Her finely tuned pointed ears told her that. His steps became louder and his words more defined. She could hear her name spoken, something that she hadn't heard in almost ninty years. All of the prisoners were designations, not true people. Suddenly he was there at the cell door looking in a PADD similar to hers, only this one was gray where hers was red. He stood appeared about six feet tall, white Terran male and had a very muscular build. He seemed to be almost ready to burst from his uniform if he inhaled too much air. V-one-twelve had never seen this guard before, but thought nothing of it. There were personnel transfers going on all the time and she stopped keeping track after the first few years of incarceration.

"Greetings, twelve-how are we today?" he said with a deep voice looking up from his device.

"Quite well." Although she had been incarcerated longer then she had been free in life she never lost her sense of discipline and order.

"I see by the schedule that you're up for parole in another five years, if you keep up the good behavior." He said with a wry smile, obviously trying to get some kind of satisfaction from her. He would get none.

"Tell me," the guard continued looking at his PADD again "What's it like to spend a hundred years in prison? Was it worth it?"

If he must continue this line of ridiculous questions, she thought, I might as well indulge.

"The question is illogical." She said as she clasped he hands behind her back as she had done countless times before.

"Illogical?" he attempted to raise an eyebrow then started to chuckle. "That's figures. Well, enough small talk. Let's get down to business, aye?" He finally said. "It seems you have some friends in pretty high places…" with something of a smirk on his face as he touched some controls on the PADD.

"Oh?" she said, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, you received this message about ten minutes ago, priority one. It's encoded for your voice print and apparently comes directly from…" he looked again at the display, checking once more to be sure "an unknown admirer." He said looking deadpan into her eyes.

"Unknown?" She said with an air of curiosity.

The guard directed the other sentry to deactivate the force filed that separated him from the prisoner. He handed her the PADD and motioned the second guard to re-raise the field.

She looked at the display and spoke her designation to unlock the first barrier and immediately her eyes went wide.

FROM THE OFFICE OF

THE COMMANDER IN CHIEF

STAR FLEET COMMAND

SAN FANSISCO, EARTH

The guard apparently failed to notice the look of astonishment on her face and simply turned and walked away.

"I told you," he began as he turned to walk away. "We never even get a 'thank you' in this joint."

Prisoner V-one-twelve was more then simply amazed at the message. She had to read it several times before it finally clicked in her mind that it was actually true. At first glimpse it seemed like nothing, just as it would seem to anyone else who might have read the meager before it got to her eyes. She doubted, however, that this had happened. It was secured by a very particular voiceprint. She had to speak into the PADD several times to get past the first lock, and there were four locks total. Complete security, she had thought. The idea of the message was so simple, but so utterly important to her she could not even contemplate it. The most significant thing in the message was, in fact, what the message did not say at all.

The message she had received, the message behind three voice print security locks must have looked unimportant to the security guards that had passed it to her. She supposed that was the idea the drafter was trying to convey, although she couldn't fathom why. The message was a simple notice of transfer of stores and materials from a Federation tug vessel to the I'Tana IV cargo storage facility. That-in and of itself-was nothing to get emotional about, if one was ever to get emotional. It was what was between the lines that mattered to V-one-twelve at the moment.

Devils Paradise took supplies of this kind only once or twice a year. The delivering vessel was prescreened and checked out weeks ahead of time. It was escorted for a short duration from Starbase six-one-two half way to the I'Tana IV installation, where it then met up with a security escort to take it the rest of the way into the planet. The cargo ship had to use transports only in order to stop any prisoners from escaping-had the ship actually landed on the surface of the planet. Waste material from the surface would be transported up at precisely the same moment all of the required stores would be beamed to the surface. The transfer only took about two minutes at maximum, and then it would be six more months until the next cargo vessel arrived. Maybe even longer.

There were several important facts that V-one-twelve got from the message that would have caused her some tumult, had she been an emotional being. One was the fact that once the transport came out of warp it would be exactly ten minutes until the security ship would meet up with it. The meeting would take place near a small asteroid belt a few million kilometers from I'Tana Secondary. This caused several ideas to form in the mind of the former Federation officer now reading the encoded message. Another stipulation in the communication was that once the transport did arrive, it would be making three transfers. One was a beaming exchange of goods, the next a waste transfer, and the third was a delivery of diluthium crystals from the planet's surface to the waiting cargo vessel. This third fact was the most important to V-one-twelve.

The process of beaming diluthium crystals was not a complex one, but if a person were to transport up with the shipment they would be totally undetected. The crystals would shield their individual signature and allow them to pass through the security shield unharmed. This particular diluthium transport was to take place in precisely the same location that V-one-twelve was being assigned to work that day. At the time of that assignment it seemed like nothing to her, but now it was more then just fate that placed her there. It was planned, and planned well from her standpoint.

She had a good idea how things were going to go down. The transport ship would come out of warp and head straight for the asteroid belt. There it would meet some unfortunate happenings and probably be boarded and seized by some not so friendly buccaneers. With the ship now under their control and the crew probably dead, save for the one or two that might be needed at the prison, it would meet up with the sentry ship and be escorted right to the planet. It would make its deliveries to the surface and would receive its shipments in the allotted time, including one passenger with a first class ticket off this delicious rock of a planet. V-one-twelve wholeheartedly planned to be that passenger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The _Enterprise_ glided slowly through the reaches of Federation space. Like a gleaming winged angel she turned to port making a minor course correction on her way to the planet Draken II for some much needed shore leave. The _Enterprise_ was scheduled to arrive in just under two hours at warp four and-upon arrival-receive some minor computer upgrades. Even though she was one of the most advanced ships in the fleet, only one of a handful of Sovereign class exploration cruisers, technology was already finding ways to outdate some of her systems. Advancements in the field of computers had slowed down somewhat since the days of the Galaxy class starships-brand new nine years ago—but it still kept a pretty good pace.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat in his ready room, a warm cup of Earl Gray tea in his hand. He watched out the view port at the passing stars and day dreamed. This was a rare moment in the life of a star ship Captain. A time when one could have a few moments to themselves and simply relax. A moment of not having to worry about a Romulan neutral zone or an imminent Borg invasion was most comforting right now. No, this was Jean-Luc's time. A time to just sit and dream of exploration and scientific discovery as he so often did these days. He looked to the passing stars, wondering how many of those heavenly bodies he had visited in his many years of service and how many more he had yet to go. The gentle chirp at his door told him that these thoughts would have to be put aside, if just for the moment.

"Come." He said as he raised the glass of tea to his lips.

Commander William Riker, second in command and Picard's most trusted officer, stepped into the room. As usual, the Commander made only a few steps and stopped directly in front of the Captains desk. It was customary not to sit until you were asked to do so-even if you'd saved the Captains life countless times and he'd done the same for you.

"I thought you'd like a report sir, I'm not intruding I hope."

"Of course not Will, please sit." The Captain had always believed in going by the first names of his senior officers when not in a truly formal situation.

"Thank you, sir." Riker said as he seated himself.

"Well Number One, what's the report? I don't suppose you've come to tell me we have been asked to report back to Star Fleet command early?" Despite his usual non-compliance with the required amount of shore leave that even the Captain of a starship must take he was somewhat happy to be making this stop. Draken II was said to have some interesting ruins of an ancient civilization and Picard was anxious to get back to some of the archeological studies that he enjoyed so much.

"I'm afraid not sir. We're still on schedule to arrive in just under one-point-eight hours, present speed. We had to make a minor correction in our heading, nothing serious."

"Course correction?" he said as he looked up from his cup of tea.

"Yes sir, its Ensign Matthews first day at the helm. She's a little nervous-but definitely coming along." He said the latter as a smile played across his face.

"Of course." Picard said as he again sipped at his tea. "Do you remember your first day at helm? The first time you were responsible for moving a starship across the stars?"

"I do. I was terrified." Riker said with a smile

"I was the same. A brash young Ensign…I felt a sense of pride that even the Captain had to put his trust in me not to plot a course through the center of a star. Quite exhilarating and frightening all at the same moment." Picard noted. He got up from his chair and stood by the view port where the stars streamed by. After a moment of silence Riker was beginning to feel as if he'd overstayed his welcome.

"Captain, if there's anything else."

"Will, I hate to touch on an old argument but I've been thinking..." he let his words trail off.

"Sir?" Riker was confused a bit. He rarely if ever had a spout with his Captain. It wasn't that it was improper of a first officer to disagree with the Captain once in a while, but he and Jean-Luc had almost always seen eye to eye on everything. What would that Captain be so concerned about today?  
>"Have you thought anymore on your promotion to Captain? What I mean is, wouldn't you like to command a starship of your own?"<p>

_So that's what it is._ Will had known this was coming for a while. They hadn't spoken on it in almost three years. He just wasn't expecting now, this moment.

"Well sir, I feel that I might be settling for second best."

"Really? How so?"

"To tell you the truth, I serve with the best crew in Star Fleet, as well as the best Captain. Even if I had my own ship, I'd still be settling."

"Will, Star Fleet gave me the choice to hand pick this crew. I chose the best and the brightest to serve with me and it has paid off immeasurably. I have no doubt that Star Fleet would allow you the same option."

"Well sir, this ship has all of the officers that I'd choose if I were given that option. As for the ship, the _Enterprise_ is the most advanced ship in the fleet."

"So, it's my ship you want then, is it?" Picard said with a chuckle.

"The most important thing I learned from you, Captain, is that it's not just the ship. It's the crew." Riker returned the same smile.

"Rightly so." He held up his glass in a toasting motion at Riker's words and then finished his tea. "We have done things that most crews only dream of. We've sailed across space and time, save hundreds of worlds and even help make first contact."

"How could I even think to manipulate my future when the past has shown me that this ship is the place to be and that this crew is better then any Star Fleet might have to offer?"

"Will, when I asked you to look at your career objectively I meant it. But, I'm not trying to push you out. I've served in Star Fleet for a long time and you're the best first officer I have ever known. Even one of the best Star Fleet officers I have ever known. I need you here, just as I need the rest of the crew. But in the same breath, I won't be selfish and hoard you all to myself. Star Fleet still needs good Captains, Will, and you will make one of the best. Weather you choose to accept your commission now or years in the future, I will always firmly believe that."

Riker had always known the way his Captain thought. Even though Jean-Luc was senior to him in rank, he still counted his Captain as a valued friend. He knew the Captain felt the same way, even if he wasn't allowed to admit it sometimes. He had come to value Picard's advice as golden, even if he didn't take it sometimes.  
>"Thank you, sir. It's been the greatest honor of my life serving with you." Riker could feel himself almost getting emotional. It was a hard thing to look at a man that you almost killed once and tell him that he is one of the greatest people you had ever met. Picard and Riker had been through hell and back together. Will knew that his place was with his Captain. His friend.<p>

"The feeling is quite mutual, Commander."

This was indeed one of the rare moments Riker ever saw this side of his Captain. The side that let its guard down, if even for a split second, so that one could se the great man behind the uniform. These were the moments that William would never forget. Through all the battles and planetary catastrophes and spatial anomalies, these were the times he would most remember years from now-A great warrior saluting another and honoring each other with silent stories of glory and triumph.

Riker got up from his chair and walked to the replicator. "Two Denarian ale's, on the rocks."

After a glitter and light buzz from the replicator the drinks appeared in the bin. It was a privilege of officers in the upper chain of command to be able to replicate real alcohol, not the synthohol served to the rest of the crew. Riker reached for the glasses and walked to within an arm length of his Captain handing him one.

"To the best of times, sir." He held his glass in a toast.

"The best of times, Number One." He raised his glass and clanked it with Riker's, then downed the drink.

"* * * * *"

He raised his glass to his lips, letting the liquid flow down his throat, and then slammed the glass to the bar. The effect might have been perfect if the glass, upon impact with the counter top, didn't shatter into a hundred pieces.

"Data, before I thought you were just using too much pressure, now I'm starting to think you're drunk."

Data looked up from the shattered glass to Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge. The Chief engineer and Mr. Data had been in the holodeck now for almost two hours trying to perfect Data's social abilities. They had recreated a typical bar from early twentieth century Earth, all the way down to the pool tables and dartboards. Geordi had even managed to make up a small cast of characters that one might find in such an establishment. There were the drunken businessmen who had just lost their jobs, the sailor just in from a foreign port, and several women that could arguably be called 'clean'. Their attempt was to see if Data could be able to act social in a completely non-formal situation. It wasn't working out to the best.

"Can I get you another, stretch?" asked the burly bartender.

Geordi spoke up. "How about a game of pool Data?"

"But Geordi, I was just getting the hanging of it."

"It's getting the 'hang' of it, Data, and I think we've had enough alcohol for one night."

"Perhaps you are right." Data said as he looked to the counter top and the shattered glass again.

The two turned from the bar and went to one of the pool tables behind them. Data reached out with his hands and gently rubbed the felt under his fingers.

"I should warn you Geordi that I have detailed files on all of the great pool players of the past one-hundred years. I hope you will not be too disappointed if I appear to win all of the games."

Geordi knew Data was not being egotistical. He understood full well that Data could beat him at almost any game they played against one another. The point of them being here on the holodeck was that the two were here for a learning experience and not to completely kill each other at a game of billiards. At least, Geordi was trying to think that. If he could manage to win a game over the android he would have bragging rights that he would certainly rub in Data's face for him saying that last remark.

"I'll go get us some sticks." He said as he turned to the rack hanging on the wall. A moment later Geordi returned and handed Data one of the cues. Data looked the cue over then placed it on top of the table and began rolling it back and forth.

"What are you doing, Data?"

"This is the custom, is it not? To see if the stick is not warped or bent in a fashion that would allow you to shoot a bad game."

"I don't think the holodeck gets that far into the details, Data."

Data went back to his rolling of the stick. After a moment he picked it up and looked it over once more. "I believe you are correct. This stick appears to be of pristine shape and perfect balance."

"Data, how about you rack the balls."

Data complied. He retrieved the triangle and the balls from the bin in the side of the table. After and excruciating five minutes of Data having to perfectly center the balls on the table Geordi spoke up.

"Okay, Data. I'll break."

Data stood by and watched as Geordi positioned himself for his first shot and struck the cue ball. The balls went flying about the table, but nothing was pocketed. Data looked over the table and found a relatively easy shot. He gauged his distance and angle and went for the six ball in the side pocket. It might have actually made it if it wasn't for him overestimating the force of his shot. The cue ball, when struck, went flying from the table and across the room hitting the left leg of a rather imposing looking biker. The leather clad motorcycle rider winced and grabbed his leg, then turned to see who it was who had hit him.

He started to walk over to the table as his friends behind him started to chuckle.

"You're in for it now, boy!" one of the motorists yelled.

The larger biker walked up to Data and started to breathe heavily. Data could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"My apologies for this incident." Data began. He could see that the biker wasn't looking for an apology. "You are obviously intoxicated and it would be unwise of you to attempt any hostilities toward me."

That was all the biker needed. He leaned back and struck Data with all his force. He might have been a hologram, but he sure could pack a punch. Data went down to the deck, but not before going through a small table behind him. Geordi rushed to his side.

"Data! Are you alright?" he said as he visually inspected his android friend.

"I am unharmed." Data said looking his usually calm self. He got himself up and brushed off his clothes. "Perhaps I should try a different approach." He said to La Forge and walked away before Geordi could object.

"Sir, how about I buy you a drink?" The words had hardly left Data's moth when the three-hundred pound leather behemoth grabbed him by his tunic and tossed him over the bar. He must have flown a good fifteen feet through the air.

Geordi again rushed to Data's side. "Maybe he doesn't want to bargain either."

"I believe you are right, Geordi. I think what this man needs is a severe ass kicking."

Data walked aver the bar and approached the leather man. The biker had barely enough time to lift his arm in a punching motion before Data landed a direct hit in the bikers' face. He sailed back and hit the wall. Data stood stock motionless and waited for the next assault from the biker. The motorist wiped some blood away from his mouth and let out an animal like growl and began to advance on Data.

"If you really must fight me, then I would advise you to come and get it." Data said as he assumed a fighting stance.

The Biker had only just begun to rush towards Data when he suddenly found an android hand in his face. He was struck twice more in the chest before he could even registered the initial punch, then lost balance and tumbled to the floor.

"You bastard," the biker spat out. "I'll kill you."

"I highly doubt it. I have detailed files on several of the heavyweight champions of the late twentieth century. I would most likely destroy you."

Just as he finished speaking the bar doors slammed open and several uniformed policeman came barging in. Data looked to the door and then back to Geordi.

"Data, I think it's about time we made our exit."

"I quite agree." He said with a quick nod of the head. "Computer, end program."

The bar room and all its occupants vanished to be replaced by the yellow grid lines of the holodeck.

"That," Data said excitedly "was fun."

Geordi looked at his friend and could only let out a loud sigh. He was about to say something when he heard the ship intercom come online.

"All senior officers report to the conference room." It was Commander Riker's voice.

"We'll talk about this later, Data." Geordi said, pointing a finger at Data as they turned and left the holodeck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The conference room doors slid open as Jean-Luc Picard stepped into the meeting. The conference room was located directly aft of the bridge, which allowed for all of the senior staff to be there in the minimal amount of time. It was in a crescent shape, with large windows on the outward slope and small models of the previous ships that had been named _Enterprise_ on the inner slope. There were large display screens at either end of the room and a table covered in black glass in the center. The Captain sat at his usual seat at the head of the table and had his officers seated accordingly with respect to their positions on the ship. He did notice that Lieutenant Commanders Data and La Forge were in civilian clothes of the twentieth century, but immediatly knew that they had obviously just come from a romp on the holodeck. After noting that the rest of his senior staff was there he let the meeting begin.

"Good afternoon," the Captain started, deciding to get right to the point. "About an hour ago, there was an accident at the I'Tana IV detention facility." He let the words sink in a moment before continuing. Everyone knew the seriousness of the words the Captain spoke. The _Enterprise_ had been responsible for putting more then a few people in that particular prison. "We have been ordered to divert from our present course and proceed directly to I'Tana to head up an investigation."

Mr. Data was the first to speak up. "At present speed we would reach I'Tana IV in twelve hours and twenty-four minutes."

"I would like to increase speed to warp six, Mr. Data. That should put us there in just under seven hours."

"Six point eight-five hours to be exact, sir." Data countered.

"Thank you, Data." Picard had come to expect exacting answers from his operations officer when he was presented with estimates. Sometimes, though, it just wasn't needed to be heard. Picard decided to talk with Data about it later.

"How many casualties?" Dr. Crusher asked.

"Two, as far as the security personnel can deduce." Picard said.

"Just the two, sir?" Riker interjected. "I find it hard to believe that Star Fleet would divert us to undergo an investigation for just two casualties. Don't they have a medical facility at the compound?"

"I would normally agree with you, number one. But the prisoner involved in the accident is extremely dangerous for reason that-only now-am I able to completely divulge to you. Suffice to say, Star Fleet considers this a top priority in this sector. We have been ordered into this mission until confirmation of the prisoner's death is found and not otherwise." Picard saw exchanges of looks go around the conference table. It was a strange order, to say the least, and he knew it. Star Fleet was not usually included in internal Federation security matters, but this was an extremely difficult mission and Star Fleet wanted it's most competent crew to handle it.

"What kind of information can you give us, sir?" Riker asked. He didn't like being completely in the dark about these kinds of things, but he knew Picard had his reasons for keeping sensitive information from them.

"Aside from a biography on the prisoner we also received some video footage from the event." With that Picard brought up a video feed on the screen behind him. At first there was the blue insignia of Star Fleet command, which was then replaced by a human dressed in the uniform of a Federation Security Officer. He was seated behind a silver desk with several screens behind him showing different views of the compound. He apparently was the warden of the I'Tana IV complex. He began to speak.

"This is real-time video footage of the accident on I'Tana IV as of this stardate. Please distribute to all personnel involved in the recovery attempt. It demonstrates how important it is to make sure this investigation is concluded quickly."

With that the screen switched from the warden's office to a view of a littered warehouse elsewhere in the prison. The voice of the warden was apparently going to narrate this footage.

"You can see the prisoner entering the warehouse in the left center of the screen."

Prisoner V-one-twelve entered the door in the side of the warehouse. She walked over to what appeared to be a stack of containers housing diluthium crystals. The video froze as the warden spoke again.

"The diluthium crystals were supposed to be transported outside the warehouse on a hover cart, and then be beamed to a ship in orbit. Please, watch the next events closely." The video resumed.

The hover cart for the crystals was activated and they began to rise, first a few feet, to a height of about one-meter. The cart was being moved to the front of the hanger when it suddenly stopped. A guard rushed from the other side of the screen and began to wrestle with the female prisoner. The guard threw her to the ground under the diluthium container. She appeared to try and get up but it was too late. The guard deactivated the antigravity units on the cart and it came crashing to the ground on top of the prisoner. The volatile diluthium exploded as it impacted the ground and must have destroyed the camera. The video went blank and was replaced again by the Star Fleet symbol.

"Star Fleet concurs that the warehouse was destroyed in the explosion. The prisoner and the guard were the only casualties." Picard said finally.

"Raw diluthium is very unstable in many forms. The prison compound is quite fortunate that a much larger explosion did not occur." Mr. Data added.

"What about the prisoner herself, Captain? What do we know about her?" Riker asked.

"What we know about her is the primary reason for the _Enterprise_ having to mount this investigation." And with that he brought up the face of a female on the viewer. It was soon apparent to everyone in the conference room that this was not just any female, but a Vulcan female-and what they were also seeing was not a prison record, but a Star Fleet personnel file.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present our dilemma. This is prisoner V-one-twelve, properly known as a Mrs. Valeris, former Lieutenant in Star Fleet and the helmsman of the starship _Enterprise-A_."

Her room on the ship was most comfortable. It should have been...it was Star Fleet. This was the Federation cargo vessel _U.S.S. French_ and it was probably the safest place in the galaxy for Valeris at the moment. The ship itself was not too much to look at. It had an elongated saucer section above a cylindrical storage hold and had two standard warp nacelles projecting from either side of the tube-like secondary hull. The _French _wasn't fast, but she was necessary.

Valeris had received her quarters directly after transport. Once escorted there she was told to stand by for further instructions. Waiting was what she seemed to do best. After being in prison for so long, even the stateroom of a Federation starship was comforting. She hadn't even met the Captain of this so-called pirate vessel, only the first mate that had escorted her to this room. He hadn't said much to her on the trip from the transporter room to here. Only that she was 'to remain here and await instructions'. She had made herself comfortable in the small space. She was pleased to find that the quarters of a Federation starship hadn't changed much in the last eighty years. The replicator was well stocked and within a few minutes she had a well-rounded meal in front of her. She dined and then decided to try and get some rest. It had been a long day-and an eventful one.

The escape didn't go the way she planned at all. She had arrived at the loading dock exactly on time to ensure there would be no suspicion. The diluthium was placed onto the cart, preparing to be moved into position. She thought it would be as simple as getting onto the diluthium hover cart and beam up to the ship. It hadn't proven to be that easy at all. From out of nowhere a security guard had appeared and began to rush toward her. She was taken completely by surprise and he grabbed her and began to struggle with her. She thought that perhaps someone had been notified of her intended plans.

Suddenly she was thrust to the floor and only then had she realized that she was directly under the cargo container now floating overhead. She had seen the guard reach for the controls and looked up to see the cart begin to descend. Then suddenly she was sitting on the transporter pad of the _French_. The first mate was there to greet her.

"Mrs. Valeris, welcome to the _French_. Please follow me." He had said. It appeared that the curtsey he was using was something new to him. He seemed to struggle even as he tried to stand at attention in the transporter room.

Now she was here in her quarters waiting for what would come next. She stretched out on her bed and looked up to the stars through the view port overhead. She could see them stream past the window. The _French_ must have entered warp shortly after beam out. Valeris could feel her eyes getting heavy as she drifted off to sleep.

"As your sponsor at the Academy, I have followed your career with great satisfaction. You have exceeded my expectations, Valeris." Spock said as he lit a candle. He had requested to see Lt. Valeris for a matter of a personal reason. It was most intriguing to the Lt., who rushed down to Captain Spock's quarter's double time. She had, upon arrival at his quarters, become fixated on a painting that hung on his cabin wall. She studied the lines and attempted to decipher what exactly the characters were doing in the artwork, but the meaning eluded her.

"I do not understand the meaning of this representation." She had said to Spock, as if she hadn't even heard his words.

Spock had just finished mixing a libation for the Vulcan Passing Ritual. It was intended as the final step between student and master, when the student was said to be ready to become the teacher.

"It is a depiction from ancient Earth mythology." He sniffed at the vile he held. _Just right_, he thought to himself. "…the expulsion from paradise." He said to his own reflection in the mirror before him, watching Valeris study at the painting.

"Why keep it in your quarters?" She asked in confusion. Why would Spock, one of the great minds of Vulcan, have a Terran painting hanging in his quarters? It made no sense to her.

"It is a reminder to me that all things end." He said as he walked towards her carrying the vile.

Valeris thought of her next words carefully. She wanted to tell her teacher of all that she had learned and to gain his support in her cause.

"It is of endings that I wish to speak..." She said. "Sir, I address you as a kindred intellect." Spock raised an eyebrow at this. Valeris had chosen her words wisely, so far. "Sir, do you not realize..that… a turning point has been reached in the affairs of the Federation?"

"History is replete with turning points, Valeris. You must have faith." He said as he sipped at the elixir.

"Faith?"

"That the universe will unfold as it may." Spock explained.

Valeris knew then that she had to tell Spock everything. What was on her mind was so very important to the future of the Federation.

"But is that logical? Surely we must…"She started but Spock cut her off.

"Logic…logic…" Spock was reminded of an old Vulcan saying. "Logic is the beginning of wisdom, Valeris. Not the end."

She knew then that she had missed her chance. Perhaps there would come another time when she could discU.S.S.her beliefs with him…and her fears…before things got out of hand. Spock continued.

"This will be my final voyage on this ship as a member of its crew. The universe upholds a vacuum. I intend you to replace me." He said. He took a drink and handed the chalice to Valeris.

"I could only succeed you, sir." She said as she took a drink and handed the cup back to Spock.

Suddenly the dream shifted to her quarters on the _Enterprise_. She could hear the ship intercom in the background.

"Court reporter to sickbay. Repeat: court reporter to sickbay. Code Blue: Urgent. Statements to be taken from Yeomans' Burke and Samnoe."

She suddenly felt as if her heart had dropped. She had eliminated those two crewmen, she was sure of it. The phaser that she had used on them was set on stun, but she fired at point blank. She was sure they were dead. She checked their vital signs before she left the scene. But now, now there was to be statements taken from them. She would certainly be caught and she knew it. She had to get rid of them before the court reporter got to sickbay. ...Before Spock found out things the hard way.

When she arrived she expected to use the phaser again. _Maybe a higher setting of stun would do the job?_ she mused. Only when she arrived at sickbay and stood at the front of the bed did she receive a shock. The beds overhead light flickered to life and Valeris was stunned to see that the face before her was not crewman Burke-as the chart had indicated-but it was that of her teacher. Spock.

"You have to shoot. If you are logical, you have to shoot." He had said to her in a cold voice. She would have thought that an emotion such as anger was beyond him. It was not.

"I do not want to." She had whimpered. She was still in extreme shock at seeing Spock there in the bed.

Spock's tone was icy cold "What you want is irrelevant. What you've chosen is at hand."

There was a rustle in the bed beside Spock and Valeris turned to see the occupant.

"I would just as soon you didn't." Kirk said as he moved out from under the sheets.

At that moment Spock slapped the phaser from her hand, causing it to careen across sickbay into some obscure corner. He had kept his visibly angry eyes on her the whole time. They burned into the depth of her very being. She could see the disappointment in his face; heard the pain in his voice. For the first time in years she had felt utterly helpless.

She was stirred from her sleep by the chime of her door. She shifted in bed to a sitting position and wiped the sweat from her brow. Straightening her uniform she approached the door.

"Enter." She said in a cracked voice.

The doors parted to reveal a tall Terran male. He was about thirty years of age, with a stubby red beard and very piercing eyes. He wore a rag-tag ensemble of clothing, which Valeris assumed he'd procured from a number of sources. She could see parts of Klingon, Romulan, and even a little Federation in his clothing. He walked in with his hands behind his back as the doors slid shut behind him.

"Greetings, Valeris. I am Quintz, Captain of this vessel." He said in a voice too soft for his features. This man was someone to watch carefully, she decided.

"Do I have you to thank for my rescue, Captain?" she asked.

"No, not I ma'lady. I am simply the instrument of choice for your emancipation." He nodded his head in a salutary fashion. "We do, however, have mutual friends that wishes to remain anonymous. They are responsible for these events, to be sure." He finished with a smile. How odd that Valeris could find this man, this human, strangely attractive. She pushed the thought quickly aside.

"I see." she said as she began to walk around him, giving him a once over. "And why exactly am I here?"

"For a most profitable mission, I assure you."

"Profitable? Have I been exhumed from my prison to join a pirating mission?"

"It's more delicate then that, my dear." He said as he handed her a PADD. "See for yourself."

She clicked on the access button of the pad. Abruptly a set of orders appeared on the screen. She read them out loud.

"Valeris. You are ordered to take command of the _French _and set a course for the Alpha O'nyan system. There you will find the _U.S.S. Anzio_. You are to secure that ship, transfer your flag there, and await further instructions. Resistance will be light. All materials and personnel that are required to complete this portion of the mission can be found onboard the _French_. Good luck. Shadow out."

_This was getting more interesting by the minute_. She slowly looked up from the PADD to Quintz.

"What are your orders, Captain?" he asked with a devilish grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The doors slid open to the Captain's ready room and Jean-Luc stepped onto the bridge.

"Put us in standard orbit please, Mr. Data."

"Aye, sir." Data said as he entered the positioning coordinates into the computer.

"Mr. Daystrom, open a channel to the prison complex." Picard said as he slid into the command seat.

"Channel Open." Daystrom noted. The young officer had only been assigned to the _Enterprise_ a month ago, but he was glad to be standing a watch on the bridge. It put him in the center of the action-as he called it—and he liked it that way. As his name implied, he was a direct descendant of Doctor Richard Daystrom—inventor of the famed duotronic transistor technology.

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the starship _Enterprise_."

The view screen switched from the panoramic view of I'Tana IV to the office of the warden. An Andorian male appeared on the screen. His blue skin was in deep contrast to the snow white hair that covered his scalp. The small antennas on the crown of his head were twitching slightly as he spoke.

"Yes Captain, this is Chief Warden Retok. Thank you for arriving so quickly."

"We heard there was an explosion on the surface this morning. We've been ordered to render any assistance that you require in the investigation." Picard said as he shifted in his seat.

"Thank you Captain. It is difficult to explain some of the details of the events that have unfolded here. You are most welcome to bring down an away team. We have a well secured installation here, Captain. Weapons will not be required. I will supply you with the proper coordinates to beam down."

"Understood." Picard said as the view switched back to the planet. A few seconds later a small set of chirps was heard from the control station. Daystrom spoke up.

"Coordinates received, Captain."

"Very well. Mr. Data, what are our readings on the planets surface?"

Data's lightning fast fingers type at the controls on his station as he read off a list that appeared on a small screen in front of him.

"There is evidence of a large explosion in one of the southernmost warehouses of the complex. Radiation levels are tolerable. Any more information is difficult to attain due to the high intensity of the magnetic shield that surrounds the site."

"Understood." He turned to his first officer. "Number One, take an away team down to the surface, but be cautious. This may be a well-guarded facility, but watch your step. We have more then a few friend in this place and we don't want our arrival to cause any unnecessary hazards."

"Yes, sir." Riker said as he got up from the chair. He understood full well what the Captain meant. Riker had a more personnel tie to this installation and he didn't care to run into it down there. "Mr. Data, you're with me." He then addressed the ships intercom. "Mr. La Forge, meet me in transporter room two."

The internal communication system sprang on. "I'm on my way, Commander."

As Riker approached the doors to the turbolift they slid open abruptly before the duo stepped in, and then abruptly closed behind them. Picard kept his gaze fixed on the view of the planet below. He couldn't quite explain it, but there was a strange feeling of uneasiness about this situation that he couldn't shake off. Perhaps it was the fact that this involved a former member of Star Fleet-one that was a prisoner at that. Jean-Luc knew that if he were a captive for so long a time his Star Fleet training would be working overdrive to find a way to get out. Maybe her drive had lasted until just the right moment, even if it had been eighty plus years since she wore the uniform. In any case, Picard hoped that it had been just a simple accident. Valeris had knowledge that most in Star Fleet Command didn't even realize. It was knowledge that could be very dangerous in the proper, or rather, improper hands. It would be fitting if she simply had expired from existence. Jean-Luc knew he couldn't allow himself the luxury of feeling that way when the mystery had yet to be solved. If there was anything to be found, Commander Riker and his team would find it.

"* * * * *'

Commander Riker materialized on the planet surface in a shimmer of transporter light. He could feel the shift in surfaces from the transporter pad to the lush green grass under his feet. Since the transporter would not beam you into a solid surface it would materialize you a few centimeters above it and let you fall the distance. You would normally never feel it; you would still be feeling the transporter effects by the time your feet felt as if they were on solid ground.

He glanced around at his surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a circular courtyard surrounded by the gray of the Administration building. He could see a pair of doors directly in front of him and several benches and chairs surrounding the two officers. He could hear the rush of water behind him. He turned to see a small waterfall about fifteen meters in height coming down from the roof of the structure as it spilled into a small pond at the base. In all, it looked like the reception center of some pleasure planets he had visited. The doors in front of them parted as two figures appeared and approached the Star Fleet officers. It was the warden, accompanied by what appeared to be an administrative assistance.

"Welcome to I'Tana IV" the warden began, extending a blue hand.

Riker took the hand and gave it a firm shake.

"I'm Commander William Riker, executive officer onboard the _Enterprise_. This is Lieutenant Commander Data our operations officer, and Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge our chief engineer."

"Splendid. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I think, commander, we should start with a brief tour of the complex. You will find that are many resources here at your disposal to make this investigation go smoothly and quickly." He said in a courteous fashion. Riker got the impression that this man wanted their help, but the warden also wanted them gone as soon as possible. Riker could hardly disagree. The warden motioned the two officers to follow him. "We have additional footage from the accident, which I have already made available to your Captain. I shall endeavor to bring you up on the currents events as we tour the facility."

"Very well." Riker said as they turned and stepped toward the door.

Moments later they were inside the complex walking the corridors of the administration building. The floor was a polished black carbon, which was in stark contrast to the silver sheen of the walls. Occasionally there would be a computer access terminal on a wall or a potted plant left in some corner as a decoration. The tour would sometimes pass a window, where the warden would stop and educate the away team as to what they were seeing the prisoners doing. Sometimes it was exercise or gardening. Riker even noted an older man painting a rolling countryside, although the man himself was in a courtyard surrounded by large walls. To Riker this place seemed more like a retirement community then a Federation prison. Data was the first to speak up.

"Warden? Is it your understanding that the way the convicts are treated is inversely proportional to the way they will react in society?"

"That has always been our belief, Mr. Data. We show our guests that they do not need to be violent in order to produce results on any scale. We treat them as people, not objects. Thus, we have received very good results from this philosophy."

"And you've never had an escape attempt before?" Geordi Asked.

"Oh-for goodness sakes, no. Our guests have everything they would ever need in here. We provide peace and tranquility and a release from the cares of the world outside. This is viewed as good medicine for our population." He finished with a smile.

It was all just a little too much for Will to swallow.

"Besides," the warden continued. "Any escape attempt would be thwarted immediately. The guards here are very well trained and the beaming shield allows nothing to be transported without my direct authorization."

"And you're the only one who has the codes to the shield?" Riker asked.

"Yes, that is correct." The warden finished.

"I think it'd be best if you took us to the sight of the explosion." Will said. "We should really be finishing this up as soon as possible." He knew the farther away from the actual prison they got the better. There was one person in particular here he wasn't looking forward to seeing and Will wanted to avoid that encounter if possible.

They passed through a set of doors and into the shuttle bay. The shuttle itself ran on elevated tracks that spanned the entire complex and crisscrossed in-between. The shuttle was somewhat boxy, with room enough only to sit down ant turn your head a few degrees. The warden had explained that this is how the prisoners were moved from one end of the complex to the other without the use of transporters.

With a swish of the doors the shuttle began to move forward. The trip was short and, but did avail the away team to some of the scenery of the complex and its surroundings. Upon arrival at the warehouse facility, Riker could see the burned out hulk of what was once warehouse number five through the shuttles front window. The transport took an off ramp and slid down to within twenty meters of the remains.

"These tracks were the only thing we repaired after the explosion. We have to keep this shuttle moving at all costs."

"That won't interfere with our investigation, I think." Riker said as he rose and got out of the car.

The officers took in their surroundings at the site. The warehouse, or what was left of it, was charred black in most places. There were remains of storage crates with their contests strewed about all over the place. Several water mains had busted open and they spewed forth their contents at different angles in the rubble.

"We've tried not to disturb the site, but as you know, we wish to clean this up as soon as possible." The warden said.

Will looked around and noticed that a small group of inmates was walking towards the shuttle. The warden noticed Riker's apprehension and decided to alleviate any of the Commanders worries.

"Oh, that is just our maintenance crew for the shuttle. This particular transport is over seventy years old. We've managed to keep the original shuttle system in place since the colony was first set up."

Riker paid no attention to the warden. He had locked gazes with one of the inmates. Riker could have picked the convicts face out of a million. The face was that of his twin brother, Thomas.

Thomas Riker had been an accident. A transporter malfunction eleven years ago had caused a duplicate William Riker to appear. The second Riker was marooned on the planet's surface while the true Riker was back onboard his ship. Until his discovery, Thomas thought he was the only William Riker. Since then he had taken his middle name, Thomas, as his first. He shortly thereafter joined the Maquis. He was captured on Deep Space nine while attempting to imposter his brother. After the Dominion Wars, Thomas had been released in a prisoner exchange and had since been transferred here.

Thomas looked to Will. They practically knew each other's thoughts on the subject of Thomas's incarceration. They had both formed—although unknown to each other—the desire not to speak to one another. Thomas looked from Will to the ground, and then slowly walked past William and boarded the shuttle. As the doors to the transport closed Will turned slowly away and saw his two companions looking at him.

"We have a job to do, people. Let's get it done and get the hell out of here." He said under his breath. Data was hardly in a position to disagree. He, after all, knew that his brother Lore was here as well. He might be disassembled and hidden behind four force fields, but it still sent a chill up Data's titanium spine to know that Lore was so close.

They walked into the wreckage of the warehouse waving their tricorders in every direction.

"The center of the explosion was over there, Commander." Geordi said, pointing to the remains at the center of the former warehouse.

They stepped over to a large crater in the center of the rubble. It wasn't very deep, but it was black and charred. There were smaller pieces of debris littering the edge of the hole.

"Explosion pattern matches that of an uncontrolled diluthium explosion." Geordi said. "The canisters the diluthium was in is probably what saved this whole installation."

"Where there any other volatile items in here that would have been susceptible to the explosion?" Riker asked the warden.

He shook his head. "No, there wasn't".

"Mr. Data?" Riker asked.

"Confirmed, however…"Data let his words fall off.

"What is it?" Riker asked, stepping over to Data.

"I am detecting what appears to be a force field generator…" he waved his tricorder in a sweeping motion. He stopped and pointed at a rather large pile of destroyed cargo containers. "…in the center of that debris. It is still functional and appears to be attempting to generate a level ten field."

"Warden?" Will asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"The diluthium cargo pallet had the only force field generator in this hold. I do not know the purpose of this other generator, nor how it survived the explosion."

"Very well. Mr. Data, we need to excavate that generator. Suggestions?"

"I would suggest setting our phasers on low yield and wide dispersal. That should remove enough of the obstructions to retrieve the generator."

Riker nodded his head in agreement and withdrew his phaser. He was glad that he hadn't followed the wardens initial statement that they could beam down unarmed, if they had wished. Data, likewise, withdrew his own sidearm.

"Geordi, tell us when were close." Riker said. With that, La Forge raised his tricorder.

Riker looked to Data and they fired their phasers at the pile of crates.

"Five seconds, Commander." La Forge said.

After a moment the top layer of the debris disintegrated.

"There, that should do it sir." Geordi said closing his tricorder.

Riker and Data stopped firing and walked toward the now small pile of crates. Data bent down and started removing the smaller pieces of debris by hand. After a few moments there was a glint of something metallic. Then, as soon as the emitter was visible, the sound of a confinement field being activated could be heard behind them.

Riker turned to see Geordi with his tricorder held out over the diluthium crater.

"What is it, Mr. La Forge?" Riker asked.

"Sir, there is a level ten force filed being generated here. It's approximately one meter by one meter and point three five meters high." He looked up to Riker. "Just big enough for a body, I'd say Commander."

Riker took in a heavy breath and glared at the crater.

"Uh-oh." Data said slowly under his breath.

Under the circumstances Riker agreed wholeheartedly.

"_Enterprise_ to away team." It was the Captain's voice.

"Riker here. Go ahead, sir."

"Have you made any progress, Number One?"

"We've found something interesting here Captain. I'll be coming back aboard the ship to brief you on it. Mr. La Forge and Commander Data will be remaining behind to keep up the investigation."

"Understood. Picard out." The Captain said, signing off of the communication channel.

Riker turned toward Data. "See what else you can come up with. I'll take our current findings back to the _Enterprise_ and have it analyzed." Data gave a quick nod of his head to indicate that he understood.

"Warden Retok, I'll be returning to the ship." Riker said as he looked to the warden

The warden entered some data into his PADD and then turned to Riker. "The shield window is open, Commander. You may transport at your convenience."

Riker touched his commbadge and heard the chirp of the communicator. "Riker to _Enterprise_, one to beam up."

"* * * * *'

Jean-Luc had agreed to meet Riker in computer room three on the _Enterprise_. The first officer had informed the Captain of the force field they had found at the site of the explosion about an hour earlier. Commander Riker had since been tasked with analyzing the extra explosion footage given by Warden Retok. Commander Riker, along with the help of Ensign Andrews, had made a startling discovery while analyzing the footage in one of the computer labs adjacent to the ships secondary computer core. The doors to the computer science lab slipped open and Captain Picard walked in.

"Number One, what have you found."

"Well sir, our initial examination didn't come up with much. It wasn't until Mr. Andrews applied several filters and slowed the video stream down that we saw this." Riker indicated to the screen. At first, it showed the explosion as it had happened in real time. The view, however, was from ground level with the diluthium container.

"Apply the gamma radiation filters and slow down the play back." Riker told Andrews.

The colors changed on the screen, first to blue then to green, then to a mixture of reds and yellows as the wavelength and ambient radiation filters were applied. The video began its slow motion playback.

It was at the moment that Valeris was thrust under the hover pallet that a purple light glimmered around her body.

"That's the containment field going up." Andrews said.

A half second later the pallet collided with the containment field causing the explosion. The video paused its playback.

"My word." The Captain said quietly.

"That's not all." Riker said. "Andrews has found something else. Bring it up, Ensign"

The video rewound one second, then froze again at the point of explosion. It then began to zoom into the bottom left quadrant of the screen. The picture applied a final filter of brown haze and a small white dot appeared in the center of the screen.

"What is that, Number One?" Picard asked after a moment.

"That, sir, is the residual from a transporter beam." Andrews injected.

"Damn." Picard said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alpha O'nyan was not a spectacular star system. It had a single blue dwarf sun and only three class G planets in the system. It contained no viable commodities and no remarkable ores of any type. It was basically a no where system in the great reaches of the galaxy. That is precisely why Star Fleet had chosen this system for its most top secret of projects. At the top of the list of those projects was the Intrepid class starship _U.S.S. Anzio_, hull number NCC seven-four-six-five-two. As _Intrepid_ class cruisers went she was an older model, only the second of the line after the _U.S.S._ _Intrepid_ herself. This ship, however, could do something that even the most technologically advanced ships in Star Fleet could only dream of. This was the Federation super secret project code named Hidden Dagger.

The _Anzio_ wasn't by any means the only ship in the fleet able to cloak. The technology exchange granted by the Romulans allowed cloaking technology to be installed on the _U.S.S. Defiant_ stationed at Deep Space Nine as well as a handful of Nebulas class ships. These devices were only allowed to be used under strict Romulan supervision. The _Anzio_, however, was completely unknown to the Romulans and to most of Star Fleet as well. The ship's construction into a cloaking vessel was only recently completed. She was to be lightly guarded and undermanned at this time. To anyone who knew that the ship was there, it would have been easy taking. That was where Valeris came into the picture.

The _Anzio_ made use of the most advanced sensor nets and micro radiation phase-shifting of the deflector shield to completely mask the ship signature. Even a tachyon field, which had proved a useful tool in locating cloaked Romulan vessels, was useless against her. The tachyon radiation would hit the shifting deflectors, be converted, and pass right through the ship where it would reconvert to a tachyon pulse upon emerging from the other side of the vessel. The _Anzio_ was, when cloaked, totally nonexistent. Valeris-however-knew more about cloaking devices then anyone in the Federation would care to admit. She had received exact coordinates to where the _Anzio_ would be, and the proper communications frequency to contact her. That was the plan: To use the _French _to put up a façade of a supply ship. There she and a small number of her crew would beam aboard and take command of the _Anzio_. It sounded simple enough, but the details were a lot more difficult than that.

The first thing she had to do was to replicate Star Fleet uniforms. This posed a small problem since, by Star Fleet regulations, you could not replicate a Star Fleet uniform. She had to use some deep computer programming and a little welding torch to get the computer to cooperate. Once the uniforms were finished she called the small crew together and assigned them ranks depending on their position in their guild. She went through quick training to ensure that if she had to leave a single pirate onboard the _Anzio_ before the takeover, they would be able to pass as Star Fleet officers. Deception training was the easiest part of her day.

When she was convinced that the crew had the basics of a mindless Star Fleet cadet, she set upon her next task. She had to replicate the store that the _Anzio_ had requested from Star Fleet. Most of the things she needed she found in the cargo hold on the _French_, but what she needed was more raw materials to use in the replicator. She then began to cannibalize the unused furniture on the _French _and feed them into the raw material bins for later replication into more useful goods. She managed to enter the small weapons locker and distribute phasers to the crew. Within twenty-four hours she had converted the rag-tag group of pirates to a functioning Star Fleet crew. They were even instructed to call each other by rank and name to make things more believable.

Valeris was almost pleased with herself, if a Vulcan could ever have such a feeling. She seated herself in the command chair on the bridge and watched the crew busy about their tasks in final preparation to get underway. The doors to the bridge slid open as Commander Quintz stepped onto the bridge. He walked down the steps leading to the command chair and stopped to the right of Valeris. She turned to him and noticed he was in his proper Star Fleet uniform, right down to the three gold pips on his collar that denoted his rank as Commander. He filled his new clothes nicely, she thought. He had shaved his beard and combed his hair in a stylish manner. If Valeris didn't know better, she would think him a dead ringer for a typical Star Fleet officer. Well, not typical, she thought. Quintz was someone to definitely get to know more…personally.

"You look well, Commander." She said, trying hard not to stare.

"Thank you, ma'am." He said with his roguish smile.

"Are all preparations made to get underway, Commander?" She asked.

"All is ready. The crew is at peak performance. This will be a most glorious mission."

"Indeed." She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I understand we have a few hours yet until we get underway, my dear Captain."

"That is correct, Commander." She said almost breathing in his words. He leaned in so close she could smell his enticing cologne. He spoke to her in a hush whisper.

"I would very much like to share a drink with you, ma'lady. Consider it a toast to a successful mission." He finished with that same roguish smile.

She thought about it for a moment. Star Fleet officers were not allowed to drink on duty. But she was not Star Fleet, and she was ready to get off the bridge for awhile.

"What did you have in mind, Mr. Quintz?" She said. Quintz could swear she almost smiled.

"My quarters, fifteen minutes." He said leaning even closer. Valeris looked across the bridge. No one had noticed the two yet. She looked back into Quintz's eyes.

"Make it ten." She said.

He leaned in so close she could feel his breath on her ears. "Very well, ma'lady." He whispered.

He turned and left the bridge as Valeris thought very illogical thoughts.

An hour later Valeris lay in Quintz bed, held in the arms of her new lover. She had almost sprinted down to his quarters when she left the bridge. They hadn't even shared the drink they discU.S.. Now she lay with her head on his chest listening to the sound of his breathing. Quintz looked up to the stars and daydreamt.

"What will come next, when the mission is complete?" she asked.

"We will share in the spoils of this venture, my love." He said as he stroked her black hair.

"Will we?" She said as she lifted her head to look in his eyes.

"Certainly." He said as he kissed her. "This mission promise's to me most advantageous to us all. Upon completion of it I have made plans to retire from piracy."

"Where would you go?" she asked

"The question is 'where will we go', ma'lady."

He was surprised when she smiled at him. Perhaps there was some Romulan in her blood somewhere. Or maybe, just maybe, she had abandoned her logical up bringing for a more passionate lifestyle. Whichever the case, she had the most wondrous smile he had ever laid eyes on.

"There is a small planet near the Prodeon Belt. It is lush and green and uninhabited. The beaches stretch for miles upon mile. It never snows and hardly ever rains. I plan to build a large house and live out my remaining years there." He said as he looked to the stars again, reliving this dream that he'd had many times in the past.

"You would give up your way of life for this dream?" she asked, her Vulcan blood turning in her system.

"I would do anything for it." He said as he again looked into her eyes. "Anything."

Before, she would have said this line of thinking was illogical, but now…

"Will you take me with you?"

"I would like nothing more." He replied, kissing her.

They made love once more and then parted ways, despite their own wishes. There was a mission to accomplish. There would be time enough for Valeris to explore the reaches of these newfound emotions later. Valeris and Quintz showered and got back into character as Captain and Executive Officer. They returned to the bridge and sat in their stations.

"Helmsman," she began. "Are we ready to get underway?"

"Aye, sir. All stations report manned and ready." Lieutenant E'Taylor said. He was from Bajor and was now part of the Maquis crew of the _Anzio_. He was Quintz's trusted second in command. E'Taylor had previously been involved with Federation Special Forces, but when Bajor was attacked by the Cardassians, he saw his chance to use his skills in the Maquis.

"Very well, set course for the Alpha O'nyan system, warp factor five." She said as she reclined in her chair.

She had always wanted a command of her own, and now she felt satisfied that she had one.

"Course plotted and standing bye."

She leaned forward in her chair. "Execute."

The ship lurched forward as it entered warp. Destination: _U.S.S. Anzio_.

"* * * * *"

The _U.S.S. Anzio_ was in a high orbit around Alpha O'nyan III, a gaseous blue giant of a planet that had a solitary green moon in orbit around it. To the normal eye, or even a level one-sensor sweep, the _Anzio_ was nearly invisible. She glided in her slow orbit with only the necessary systems online inside her. Most of the refit crew was on leave or had transferred. The new command crew wasn't set to arrive for almost a week. The sole bridge watch, which consisted of only one helmsman and the standing Captain, were on duty when the _French _appeared on sensors.

"Captain," Lt. Stephens reported. "We have a ship on long range sensors."

Lieutenant Commander Martinez, acting Captain, relaxed in his chair. This ship was totally invisible; there was no need for alarm. Several ships had passed near to the system in the last few days, but none conducted any sensor sweeps of any kind or even cared to stop.

"Configuration?" He asked.

"It's the _U.S.S. French_, our supply vessel." the helmsman replied.

"Do they have the proper approach codes?" Martinez asked. A Federation vessel had to have the proper identification signature before communication was established with it.

"Stand by." Stephens pushed a few controls on his console. "Affirmative, sir. The signature matches our records."

"What is their course?"

"They are on the predefined course to rendezvous with us." There was only one course that was classified Top Secret that a friendly ship could take. If they were on it, they were the real deal.

"Mr. Stephens, open a channel."

"Aye, sir. Channel open."

"This is Lieutenant Commander Martinez, _U.S.S. Anzio_. It's good to see you _French_. We've been in need of supplies for some time."

At first there was static, but then a woman's voice came over the net.

"This is Captain Sular of the _French_. We're here at your request to administer supplies."

"Understood, stay on your present course. You are in visual range now."

"* * * * *"

On the _French _the sensors came alive.

"Captain Valeris, ship decloaking near Alpha O'nyan III."

"On screen." Valeris ordered.

The screen shifted to Alpha O'nyan III just as an Intrepid class cruiser was decloaking.

"Interesting." She said under her breath.

"Captain," the Ensign seated at the science station began. "They are requesting we come along side for supply transfers."

"Acknowledge their request and come along the port side at one quarter impulse power." She said as she sat comfortably in her seat.

The _French _came in as planned along port side of the _Anzio_, just aft of her warp nacelle.

Valeris spoke up to the intercom.

"Shuttle bay, make preparations to transit to the _Anzio_. I will be there shortly." She looked to Quintz. "Commander, you have the ship until I return. I will contact you when the _Anzio_ has been secured."

"Yes ma'lady." He said as he gave his customary bow.

Valeris left the bridge and went to shuttle bay one. There in the hanger two standard shuttlecraft waited. Inside each there contained six armed pirates and one pilot, should it be necessary to make a hasty get away. Valeris stood aft of the two shuttles peering into their rears.

"Is everyone ready?" She asked looking from shuttle to shuttle. Everyone gave the signal they were prepared by loading their phaser rifles and holding them in the stand-bye position.

"Very well. Let's get going." She said as she stepped into one of the waiting shuttles.

"* * * * *"

Unfortunately for Star Fleet it was standard procedure to have the Captain in the shuttle bay when another Captain was visiting. He was the first hostage Valeris took when the shuttles had landed inside the _Anzio_.

Rounding up the rest of the crew required very little work. None of the shipboard systems could be powered up with out the Captains authorization. The _Anzio_, at present, was only capable of limited communications and maneuverability. It was definitely a sitting duck for a band of pirates. There were a few skirmishes with the small number of security personnel on-board the _Anzio_, but a band of well-trained pirates did away with them quickly. Of the sixty people that were on the _U.S.S. Anzio_, only thirty had been assembled in the shuttle bay. Phaser fire or the small seismic charges the pirates carried had eliminated the rest. They were not concerned with loss of life, only the preservation of the ship itself. When the last surviving crewmember had been assembled in the shuttle bay Captain Valeris brought Captain Martinez in.

She held him at phaser point, with his back to her. She started to speak to the rest of the _Anzio_ crew.

"Crew of the _Anzio_. Your Captain has refused to relinquish computer control of this ship over to me. I have therefore come to the conclusion that I will execute each and everyone of you one at a time until he does so." She said completely straight-faced.

She waited a few moments and looked to each of the faces of the crew. She pointed her phaser at the nearest officer and fired her phaser. It was set to disintegrate. Mr. Stephens shimmered for a fraction of a second, as long as his scream lasted, then he was gone.

"You bastards! I'll kill you!" Martinez screamed. Valeris pushed the phaser into his neck to silence him.

"I think not, Captain." She said in a controlled voice. "Shall you pick the next victim?"

"That won't be necessary." He said, sweat dripping from his brow.

"No Captain, you can't!" shouted a female Lieutenant. She was immediately silenced with another blast from Valeris's phaser.

"Stop it! I'll talk! Just let my crew go. This doesn't need to get any worse." Martinez said.

"I'm waiting, Captain." She said into his ear. She would have to let go of him soon, the smell of his sweat was getting repulsive.

"You'll have to release me first. The computer will only recognize my voice—and thereby relinquish control- only if I'm calm…and I can't be that way with a phaser shoved in my throat."

She let him go but held the phaser pointed directly at him. "Take it away, Captain."

"Computer," he said, clearing his throat. "This is Lieutenant Commander Martinez. Release computer control to voice input. Code Alpha Alpha Tango Epsilon Zeta." He looked to Valeris and gave her a motion to start speaking.

"Computer, this is Captain Valeris. Place all ships functions under my direct contrl."

The computer-generated voice came online. "Computer control now under authority of Captain Valeris as of this stardate. All functions available and fully operational."

"That's much better, Commander." She said. "Computer, bring all systems online and power up the warp engines."

"Acknowledged" The computers replied. Abruptly the ships engines began to hum to life and Valeris could feel the gentle vibrations of the hull under her feet grow steadily.

"I like the sound of that." Valeris whispered into Martinez's ear. "Now, as for you and your crew, I see there are only three shuttles here, not including the two from the _French_. I would offer them to you, but I might need them in the future. However, I am not without compassion. I know that this hold contains exactly thirty-five life support suits. You should last about three days in them. You will have only two minutes to don your suits the moment the last of my comrades are out of this hanger. After that…" she looked to the airlock that separated them from outer space. "Good bye, Captain." She said as she turned and walked out of the hanger.

"Give them sixty-seconds and then open the airlock." She said as the door closed, then looked to E'Taylor. "Long live the _Federation_" she added with a smile. She didn't even ponder why being vicious felt so good, she simply exalted in the feeling for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Pirates Cove – Chapter 6

The Enterprise slowly drifted around I'Tana IV. The away team hadn't found anymore clues on the planet's surface. Upon the revelation that a transport was used during the apparent accident Picard had notified warden Retok of the details.

"How could a transporter be used with our beaming shield up?" the warden asked.

Data was the first to speak the answer.

"You installation uses the a high intensity magnetic shield to prevent unauthorized beaming from the surface. Your positioning of the shield is only point five kilometers from the surface of the planet. The explosion of the diluthium and its subsequent release of a high burst of neutron particles disrupted the strength of the shied for a two kilometer area."

"And that is what allowed the prisoner to escape?" The warden asked.

"Not in itself. It took the force field the surrounded her to help boost her signature. This was especially needed in the first few microseconds after the explosion. That is what allowed her to beam up from the surface."

Warden Retok looked from Data's image on the screen to Picard's.

"Congratulations, Captain. You have solved the mystery of how she escaped. The only remaining questions are 'why' and 'to where'. I leave you solve these questions for us, Captain. I trust you will not let us down in this endeavor."

Picard was taken aback. "I believe this is a mater for Federation Security to handle. I will contact Starfleet command and have them…" Retok cut him off.

"I have already been in contact with Starfleet. I have appraised them of your findings and they believe that you are the best ship to head up the rest of this investigation. I also trust you will not let Starfleet down, as well. I'm sure you realize the gravity of this situation, Captain."

Picard was furious. He hated being sidestepped.

"Yes, I understand the situation quite well, but the Enterprise…"

"The Enterprise is at my disposal until this crisis is resolved, Captain. Now, I will not take up anymore of your time. You have a villain to snare, Captain Picard, I suggest you get started."

The video screen clicked off to redisplay the panorama of I'Tana IV.

Deanna Troi, ships counselor was first to speak.

"He's hiding something, Captain. I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps it's guilt from letting a prisoner to escape." Picard said as he looked to her.

"No, it's deeper then that. It's almost as if Retok doesn't want us to find the prisoner at all."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would he give us all of this information and then not want us to find her?" Riker asked.

"As I said, it's just a feeling." She replied.

"Warden Retok. What a _targ_." Data said as he looked into his controls.

Riker look at Picard.

"So, where do we start?"

"While you were on the planet surface the warden appraised me that there was a cargo ship transporting goods to this station at the time of the explosion."

"Why didn't they stick around after the accident?" asked Riker.

"Apparently, they are only allowed to stay in orbit a few minutes for security reasons. As soon as it was notified that we were on our way to help in the investigation they departed."

"How convenient." Riker said cynically.

"Quite right. We should attempt to find them, perhaps they can shed some light into these matters."

"Do we have a course?" Riker asked.

"Mr. Data?" Picard asked.

"Cargo ships only travel to this planet twice per year. If there was a ship here in the last few days, their warp signature should still be present. I suggest we perform a level two sensor sweep to help locate the trail."

"Very well, begin scanning." Picard said the looked to Riker. "I will be in sickbay Number One, tending to the head ache I received from Mr. Retok. You have the bridge." He finished and got up to leave.

"I can think of a lot more descriptive words for Mr. Retok other then _targ_." Riker said to no one in particular.

Beverly Crusher, ships head physician, was sitting in her office when the Captain came in. She heard the doors slide open and looked through the window that separated her office from the main patient area. There was the Captain, who rarely if ever used to come down to sick bay. As of late, however, he had been making more and more trips to see the good doctor. She got up and walked to him.

"Ah, Beverly." Picard said as he saw her. She looked radiant, as usual. Her red hair flowing over her shoulders, her sparkling green eyes, and a smile that could even melt the hard heart of a starship Captain.

"What is it, Jean-Luc?" She asked.

He reached his hand to his head and started rubbing his temple. "I have this damn head ache."

"Sit over here," she motioned to a waiting bed. " And I'll be right back." She had the most wondrous bedside manner Picard had ever known. A moment later she reappeared from her office with a small silver medical scanner.

She flipped the switch and rotated the scanner an inch above Picard's head. Immediately he felt the pain lessening, finally until it was nothing at all.

"There, all better Captain." She said with that smile. He couldn't help but return a small grin himself. Why was she one of the only people onboard that could give him a genuine smile? She set the scanner down and sat on the bed next to him.

"So, what's the problem?" she asked. She always got right to the point, no matter what the situation. Picard respected that.

"It's this business about the escaped convict. It's got me in a bit ruff, that's all." He looked away and then down to the deck.

"Is there anything I can do, Jean-Luc?" Said Beverly, lowering her gaze to meet her Captains.

Now, Picard thought, was as good a time as ever.

"Would you like to have dinner tonight, Doctor?"

"You mean like we always do? You know my quarters or yours? Little conversation, just a quick meal and then goodbye." She smiled. "That kind of dinner?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Paris. As for the conversation, let it come as it may." He finished and got up from the bed.

"Why Jean-Luc, I would be delighted. Seven thirty, same as usual?" She asked.

"How about seven?"

"It's a date."

He smiled once more and left medical. If the doctor would have followed him out the doors she could've swore that her captain was having a heart attack. He had just turned around a corner, seeing no one was around, and had leaned his head into his arm on a bulkhead breathing deeply. He could command and entire fleet of starships, but he found it utterly nerve racking to ask one of his oldest friends to join him for dinner. After a few moments Picard regained his composure and headed back to the bridge. Perhaps Data had come up with something that could keep him busy until dinner.

Data and Riker were hovering over the operations console when Picard came in. He saw the two busy at worked and went over to them.

"What have you found?" He asked.

"We have found the trail left behind by their warp engines, sir." Data said. "It appears to have degraded significantly, perhaps it is a feature of this tug so as not to be tracked easily."

"Have you identified any unusual star system in this direction?" Picard asked to Riker.

"No, sir. If they were in a direct heading, and didn't alter course along the way, they would be here." Riker touched a button on the console and an image of a green gas giant appeared on a small screen. Picard read the caption.

"Alpha O'nyan II. That's a bit in the middle of nowhere, isn't it sir?" Riker asked Picard.

"All the same, we have no other leads." He said as he walked back to his chair. "Inform the Warden that we will be following the transports warp trail. We will contact him upon arrival in the system."

"Aye, sir." Came the replay from Andrews.

"Mr. Data, set course for the Alpha O'nyan system, warp 5."

"Course laid in. Time of travel will be six hours, fifty two minutes." Said Data.

"Engage."

The Enterprise shifted course and came out of orbit around I'Tana IV. She maneuvered on impulse until she was pointed in the right direction and then launched into warp, leaving the prison behind in a shimmer of light.

The rest of Picard's bridge watch was uneventful. The Enterprise was still on the trail of the warp signature and there had been no further contact with Starfleet or Devils Paradise. Picard relaxed a bit and set his mind to other tasks. He had gone down to his quarters and changed into something more comfortable and was on his way to pick up Beverly. He was a few minutes early, but knew that the good doctor would already be waiting for his arrival.

"Come in." Beverly called from inside her quarters as she heard your door chime.

Jean-Luc stepped in. She half expected to see him still in uniform, even though she had changed into a loose fitting dress. It wouldn't have mattered to her in the least, but to see that Picard had changed and even looked rather handsome, made her feel more at ease.

"Ready for Paris?" he asked.

"More then ready."

They walked down to holodeck three, which the Captain had reserved an hour before. He had a program of Paris, France that he had made himself. It was exacting in detail, so far as he could remember them. He rarely let anyone see this. It was more for his relaxation and personnel time.

"Computer, execute program Picard One." He told the console.

"Program complete, you may enter when ready." Came the soft female voice of the computer.

Picard held up his arm and Beverly slid hers under as they walked throughout the larger doors. Once they were through they could hear the holodeck doors disappear as the computer compensated by writing over them with a hologram.

They were in the courtyard of one of Jean-Luc's favorite restaurants in Paris. They walked through the wooden doors and were immediately greeted by the headwaiter.

"Ah, monsieur Picard, I have reserved my finest table for you and your lady friend. Please, follow me." His English was thickly accented with that of French.

They were seated on the second floor, with a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower. This was one of the few monuments of mankind that had lasted the generations. Structures such as the Golden Gate Bridge, the Statue of Liberty, the Great Wall of China, were monuments to mankind to be treasured always. The Federation had gone to great pains to ensure that these reminders would last an eternity.

"May I get you something from the cellar? We have an excellent selection of wines this afternoon." The waiter had said.

"A bottle of your finest Merlot." Picard said, looking at Beverly.

She gave him a look of approval. Merlot was her favorite.

"Right away, sir." The waited had said and left.

A few moments later the waiter appeared with a chilled bottle of wine. He put the wineglasses down to the table and poured them. He left the bottle in a chill bucket and left the two alone.

"Let me know when you are ready to order." He had said to them.

"So, Jean-Luc. You still have yet to tell me why we are here." She said as she placed her head on her hands, peering at the captain.

"Well, I see change as inevitable. We always went back and forth to each others quarters, I thought a little change could do us some good."

She looked around at the scenery. She could smell the food being cooked in the kitchen, and she could see the Tower off in the distance clear and crisp.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten how to treat a lady. I apologize for my misconception." She said as she sipped her wine.

Picard took a sip himself. "It's I who should apologize, Beverly. Our time together should be stoic or cumbersome. It should be something we look forward to doing."

"I see, so you don't look forward to seeing me." She said in amusement.

"That's not what I mean, what I'm trying to say is…"

"Jean-Luc." She stopped him. "I was only kidding, I know what you mean. So, the reason were here is for a change of pace."

"Beverly, I have been considering picking up the pace quite a bit recently." There, he said it. He'd wanted to say it for along time. Now it was open for discussion.

Beverly had an idea what he was talking about; at least she hoped she did.

"How so?" she said softly.

He took another sip of his glass. "Would you care to dance?"

"Dance? There's no music." She said smiling.

"Computer, music." He said as he looked into the Doctors eyes.

Abruptly some soft Jazz music came online. It sounded wonderfully slow. Beverly could swear she had heard this before.

"Where did you get this song?" she asked.

"Commander Riker has agreed to let me sample some of his practice sessions. I found this song quite to my liking."

That's what it was. She had remembered Will playing this song on his trombone a few months ago. It was a good song, as she remembered.

"Doctor? Would you care to dance?" He asked again.

"I would love to."

Picard got up and reached for Beverly's hand. She slid from her seat and they walked to the dance floor in the center of the room. By that time several other couples had come to the dance floor and moved slowly to the sound of 'Jazz-By-Riker' as Will had called it.

The Doctor remembered Jean-Luc as being a good dancer. She held him close as they danced. She didn't think too much of Jack anymore. She loved her dead husband, but she knew she had feelings for Jean-Luc and that she couldn't mourn forever. She listened to the music and just held on to her old friend.

"Beverly, I have something to tell you, something I think you should know." He said into her ear.

She took her head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes as they continued dancing.

"Yes, Jean-Luc." She said quietly.

"I wanted to say…" he started. "I wanted to tell you that…" he tried again. He just kept seeing those green eyes and that soft smile. "Oh, to hell with it." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her.

Beverly had only a moment to be surprised, and then another moment to enjoy it before she heard the ship intercom come on.

"Captain," It was Will Riker's voice. "There is a message coming in for you from Starfleet. Priority One, top level."

Jean-Luc and Beverly parted lips and looked to one another. "I'm on my, Picard out."

"Later, Jean-Luc. Thank you for dinner."

"Anytime." He said softly. "Computer, end…" Beverly held a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Computer," She said. "Arch." Immediately the holodeck door appeared as the program kept running. She looked to Jean-Luc. "It's only an illusion if you're allowed to walk away and forget it. Let's leave Paris the way we found it, so it will be the same the next time."

He couldn't have agreed more. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Beverly." He said as they walked arm in arm through the door and into red alert.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Picard left Beverly to find her way back to sickbay and strode quickly to his quarters. Under the circumstances he really didn't have the time to escort her there herself- although he did regret not doing so. He knew that whatever the priority message said, it was sure to have something to do with the current situation. He had almost sprinted to his quarters to change back into his duty uniform. It wouldn't have been proper to address the priority one circuit wearing his loose fitting civilian clothes.

Once he was back in uniform he was heading up to the bridge at the same quick pace. He wanted to get this mission over as quickly as possible and hopefully, he thought, there would be some task ending orders coming in. He stepped onto the bridge and went straight for his personal alcove.

"Transfer the call to my ready room, please." He said without stopping.

He stepped in and seated himself in his well padded chair. Picard quickly caught his breath and straightened his uniform, punching up the message on his desktop terminal.

The blue symbol of the United Federation of Planets appeared on the screen with the words 'Priority One Message' blinking underneath it.

"Computer, open message, code Picard Alpha Nine Tango Tango Seven." He recited his voice code to the computer.

An image of Admiral Andrews appeared on the screen. He was only a few years older then Picard, but looked much younger. He had a full head of brown hair and very piercing blue eyes. He sat firm and straight in his chair and had a very no-nonsense look on his face. He and Jean-Luc had been acquaintances back at Star Fleet Academy. Andrews had been in his third year of the academy when Picard had been a freshman. Mike was even there at the commissioning of Picard's first ship-the _Stargazer_. They got along very well and, seeing his image on the screen now, Picard wished they'd kept more in contact.

"Greetings, Jean-Luc" His voice was somber. This was bad news, to be sure. "About an hour ago, earth standard time, we lost contact with one of our vessels in the Alpha O'nyan sector. I know what you're thinking already, Captain. What are we doing with a ship all the way in the middle of nowhere? We'll, attached to this message is the brief history of this most remarkable vessel. It's imperative that we retrieve this ship back at all costs. We know she's come under foul play, but you are under orders not to engage in any conflict with her. We've installed some experimental tracking equipment inside her hull to help you locate her. Hopefully they haven't already been disabled. This has priority over your current assignment, but I fear the two may be tied together somehow. And Jean-Luc, my son…Jonathan…was on that ship. The ships commanding officer-who survived the encounter-said he didn't make it. God knows I believe in blasting that ship to the stars, so be careful. Admiral Andrews out."

The picture of the Admiral blinked out to be replaced by the schematics for an _Intrepid_ class cruiser. Picard rested an arm on his desk as he began to read through the report. One sentence made his heart almost stop for a moment. It read: Untraceable Cloak and Shielding System (UCSS) installed onboard and functioning at one hundred percent.

"My God." He whispered.

"* * * * *"

Valeris sat comfortably in the command chair on the bridge of the stolen _U.S.S. Anzio_. She thought briefly of renaming the vessel since it no longer belonged to the Federation, but had ultimately decided against it. This ships name might prove a useful cover if the cloaking device ever failed, although she doubted that it would. The device itself was quite remarkable. Older cloaking ships used a form of bleed energy that would emit from exterior cloaking generators. The released energy would cover the ship in an envelope confined by the ships own shielding. This new device worked almost completely different. One could go so far as to say it wasn't a cloak at all.

The only thing Valeris could compare it to was if you were to take a ship, phase all of it's characteristics out of your space-time continuum and yet have it still remain physically there. You could feel it, but light would pass right through it without bending a millimeter. It was the perfect form of cover, she thought, and it was hard to believe that the Federation had come up with it. She knew that the cloaking device was Romulan in origin, but its new use defied even her profound knowledge of a cloaking system. She did, however, know one thing about a cloak capable ship that no one had yet to figure out. That was the one fact that had gotten her out of prison and in command of this beautiful vessel. Valeris had been tasked to make the ship capable of firing while cloaked. She was the only person in the quadrant who could do it.

For the first few years after she had been at Devils Paradise there had been hundreds of scientists and Federation think-tanks trying to get her to talk about cloaking devices. The Federation had only two cloaking devices in their possession and they both came from the exploits of James Kirk. One was almost thirty years old at the time of her imprisonment. The other had been installed on a Klingon vessel that Kirk had acquired from some long ago dishonored Klingon Captain. Star Fleet had them and knew how to use them, but they didn't know how they worked. Not until after the Romulan/Federation trade regulations were established did the Federation get their hands on Romulan cloaking schematics.

Star Fleet had gotten-by Valeris accounts-extremely greedy. It was not enough for them to simply cloak a ship or even devise the technology to hide her completely from sensors. No, they had to have her fire while she was invisible to every form of tracking known to sentient species. The _Anzio_ would be a truly awesome weapon-if Valeris could get it to work. She had no doubts that she could.

While she was in Devils Paradise she had kept up with a number of contacts on the outside universe. Nothing the guards would ever have expected as a form of up-keep. They were simple, non-emotional letters to relatives and to some of her informants in the Romulan Sphere of Influence, as well as some acquaintances in the Klingon High Council. She always knew it was who you knew and how you used them that made you an effective leader. She planned to use all of her assets, including the _Anzio_ itself if necessary, to keep her from returning to I'Tana IV.

She had recently made a visual contact with an old warrior of the Klingon home world. He had informed her of a derelict scrap yard that was only a minor course correction from her present heading. He informed her of many usable parts and some interesting supplies that might be found there. It was patrolled in a typical Klingon fashion, which meant hardly at all. The Klingon's thought of their trash the same as they thought of their warriors. Once it was damaged or found to be unusable it was discarded and forgotten. Valeris was headed for the salvage yard now. She needed some familiar Klingon pieces of equipment to make her weapon work.

Long ago, when she had helped General Chang and the Romulan Ambassador build a prototype Bird of Prey that could fire when cloacked she had only limited parts and a small amount of time to accomplish the task. Now she had the _Anzio_, one of the most advanced ships in the fleet. She still needed some familiar parts, however, even if they were outdated and semi-operational. Fortunately, she knew what she needed so her trip to the junkyard would be brief. She only hoped that the Federation hadn't found out about her—or her intentions—just yet.

"* * * * *"

The briefing room on the _Enterprise_ was silent, even though all of the department heads were present. Picard had just notified them of their new assignment and the threat that the _Anzio_ presented.

"You said the ship had internal tracking devices?" Riker asked.

"That's correct, Number One. I had Data look over the plans further to see if he could find any other useful information that we might be able to use." Picard said as he looked to Data. It was a great asset to Picard to have someone who could analyze information quickly and give a brief synopsis of the findings at the drop of a hat. Commander Data fit this description perfectly.

"Mr. Data, please take over." Picard said.

Data rose to his feet and walked to the view screen at the end of the table. A cut-away side view of the _Anzio_ appeared on the monitor.

"I have completely analyzed all of the information provided by the Admiral." He pushed some controls and three blinking lights appeared inside the hull. One was aft of the bridge, another was one deck above engineering, and the other was all the way at the aft end of the ship, just below the shuttle bay.

"These markers indicate the different transmitters inside the ship. They are used for location of the ship during combat scenarios to make sure that the ship never enters the line of fire of another vessel. In our case we will use them to locate the vessel. Unfortunately, they are low level transmitters. They can only be detected if we are in the same sector as the ship."

"Meaning we still have nothing to go bye?" Deanna Troi asked to the room.

"Not necessarily, counselor." Data said.

"But if she's invisible, how do we find her?" asked Doctor Crusher.

Picard saw his queue to enter the briefing.

"We have to assume that our escaped prisoner is aboard. The _U.S.S. French _was headed directly toward the system that the _Anzio_ was in. If we take into account our convict's history with cloaking devices and deception tactics we have to assume that this was not a random hijacking. They knew precisely where and how to find the _Anzio_."

The officers exchanged glances around the table. Picard knew exactly what they were thinking.

"As you can tell, this is a bigger problem than just an escaped convict. The security of the Federation has been compromised and I believe it's an internal matter. There has been no evidence that the Romulans, Cardassians, or any other hostile races are aware of this ships existence." He waited a moment before he continued.

"I do not need to inform you all that this _Valeris_ was a corrupted member of Star Fleet, as well as several of her co-conspirators. We must keep the possibility that this has happened again fresh in our minds. It may help us solve this case."

"And now were heading directly toward the Alpha O'nyan system." Riker added. "The heart of the storm."

"We believe the _Anzio_ has already left this sector. We are heading to the system to gather further clues. We should be there in approximately point six hours, present speed." Data said.

"We might be able to trace her warp signature, just as we did the _French_." La Forge said, his silver artificial eyes focusing on the schematic of the _Anzio_. "There are a lot of possibilities that we might find there."

"There could also be nothing." Deanna said. "I'll see what kind of a personality profile I can make on Valeris. Maybe it will help us decipher her next move."

"An excellent idea, Counselor. I will make the files available to you right away. Now, if there's anything further?" he asked, looking to each of his officers. There were no questions to be heard. The crew trusted Picard with their lives, but he knew if they thought something was important that they'd say it. The room fell silent for a brief second; telling Jean-Luc the meeting was finished. "Very well then. Dismissed."

The officers got up while the Captain remained seated. They all filed out of the door except for Riker, who stopped and turned around to see his Captain still sitting.

"Captain?" He asked.

Picard got up and walked to one of the windows that looked out behind the vessel. He saw the _Enterprise_ stretch out under him. He could see the soft red and blue glow of the warp nacelles and the blinking running lights that indicated the ships stern. Riker walked back into the conference room as the doors slid shut. He stepped over to Picard and gazed out the window with him.

"I wonder." Picard started. "Is there ever going to be a time when corruption and greed don't have a hand in our society?"

"I wish I could say, sir. I can tell you that it would be a much happier galaxy to live in if we could."

"Agreed." He said, still looking at his ship. "Number One, we've both dealt with Federation malfeasance at the highest levels before. We've saved the Federation from parasitic infestation and Borg assimilation side by side. If this goes down the way I think that it may, it's comforting to know that you will be at my side, Commander."

"Is there something I should know about, Captain?" Will was surprised that his Captain would accuse the Federation of trickery without a good deal of proof.

"We've just been in similar situations before, Will. I sometimes enjoy looking to the past to find answers for the futures uncertainties."

Riker nodded his head in agreement, and then turned to watch the passing stars. If, and when, this situation went down, he was likewise glad to have Captain Picard at his side and he suddenly realized what the Captain had meant.

"* * * * *"

"Captain," said Lieutenant E'Taylor. "I have several ships on scanners. They appear to be inactive." He said as he worked his dark fingers over the controls. The sensors had come alive with multiple contacts a few minutes ago. He had called Valeris from her ready room to inform her that they were nearing the Klingon shipyard.

"Do you detect any power sources, Lieutenant?" she asked as she took her seat. Commander Quintz was already seated to the right of the Captain.

"Multiple power sources detected. They are in various states of disrepair. I am detecting several vessels that have life support active with no power to any other vital systems."

"Take us to the nearest ship with a functioning life support system." Valeris ordered. This particular ship was included in her communication with her Klingon contact. He would make sure that life support was returned to some of the ships that contained the useful parts that she required. The Klingon was expecting to be compensated for his trouble by being allowed to join Valeris later on in the mission.

The _U.S.S. Anzio_ engaged her cloak as she glided around several hulks of parted out spacecraft. There were older Painbringer Class D-seven's, K'Vork Class Birds of Prey, and smaller size craft littered all about. Valeris hoped that there would be enough salvageable parts to make one of the Birds of Prey operational. It was second on her personal priority list at the moment. It would be a useful tool, if she and her band of pirates could pull it off. The _French _followed the lead of the _Anzio_. It would be necessary to store some of the parts for later use, in case of damage or for minor repairs. The _French _proved to be handier every moment and Valeris wondered if it was planned that way. The _Anzio_ glided to a halt in front of a large cruiser with missing warp nacelles and a damaged photon launcher. Valeris was only concerned with the engineering section at the present, which by her scans had proven to be untouched.

"Prepare to form a landing party, Mr. E'Taylor. Commander Quintz, may I see you in my ready room for a moment, please?"

Quintz followed her into the room where they exchanged a kiss and an embrace.

"I will return soon." She had told him.

"Hark back soon, ma'lady." He said as he kissed her hand, then she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The _Enterprise_ came out of warp at the edge of the Alpha O'nyan system. As the computers had indicated, and the long range scanners confirmed, this was a desolate region of space. There wasn't a populated planet or star base for thirty sectors. Picard could understand the Federations decision to choose this place to conduct Star Fleet's top secret experiments. This was not unlike Area fifty-one of the late twentieth century. The rumors of that place had existed until after first contact was made with the Vulcan's in the early twenty first century. Picard new that even in a few more years this place, too, would be found out for the secrets it held. If the Federation had constructed the _U.S.S. Anzio_ here, it stood to reason that other classified projects had originated in this system as well.

"Mr. Data, where does the warp trail lead from here?" asked Picard.

"Indications point to the second planet in the system. The signal is fairly stronger here, but closer observation of the planet might yield more facts." Data replied.

"Very well. Mr. Daystrom, plot a course to the second planet and engage at full impulse power."

"Aye, sir." Daystrom said as the ship's impulse engines came on line. "Full impulse."

Ten minutes later the _Enterprise_-_E_ was on approach to Alpha O'nyan II. The planet was a gaseous giant that gave off a soothing bluish glow. The moon that orbited it was pockmarked with thousands of craters, probably from multiple asteroid impacts.

"Standard orbit please, Mr. Daystrom."

The impulse engines dropped to one quarter power and the navigational thrusters engaged to set the ship in a standard high orbit.

"Analysis of the planet, Mr. Data."

"Alpha O'nyan II is a Class G gas giant similar to the Terran Saturn in many respects. It is composed mostly of frozen methane gas and carbon dioxide."

"Humm…and the moon?"

"Nondescript, sir. Nothing out of the ordinary to report."

"Any sign of our friends, Data?" Commander Riker asked.

"Negative. The methane gas has concealed the warp signatures of any ships that might have orbited this planet."

"So," Riker looked to Picard " back to square one."

Data's console began to beep. He had set the scanners to report any anomalies that they would encounter however vague they might be.

"Captain, I appear to have reacquired the trail of the transport ship."

Picard stepped up from his chair and walked to the operations station. "I thought you said the planet masked their signature."

"That is correct, sir. The methane absorbs the excess hydrogen that the BU.S. ramscoops reject, thus making the trail impossible to compute near the planet."

"But you say you found the trail again?" he asked quizzically.

"I believe so, sir. The planet obscures the trail for a few thousand kilometers around Alpha O'nyan II, but I have reacquired the trail on the far side of the planet on a path that would be taken when leaving orbit."

"Well done, Data. Mr. Daystrom, bring us around the planet at full impulse."

Minutes later the _Enterprise_ was at the far side of Alpha O'nyan II heading out of orbit.

"The trail begins again in approximately six thousand kilometers." Data touched a few more controls on his panel. "Confirmed, we have reacquired the trail. The ship appears to have traveled away at warp six."

"Course?" the Captain asked.

"It appears to head in the direction of the old Klingon-Federation Neutral Zone, sir."

"Why would she be going for Klingon space?" Riker asked the Captain.

"Perhaps she doesn't realize the Federation and Klingon's are allies now. She may be looking for revenge for her long years in confinement."

Deanna spoke up. "That might be a possibility. From the profile that I have constructed so far of Valeris, she was a Vulcan of emotion. We have records of them before. Most notably is Sybok, the self-proclaimed profit who brought the _Enterprise_-A through the great barrier at the center of the Galaxy."

"As I recall, Sybok was considered insane by human standards." Picard said.

Troi acknowledge Picard's statement with a nod, but added "As Vulcan standards, though, he was considered a revolutionary. Perhaps that's what Valeris considers herself. Maybe she's fighting for a cause that's only known to her."

"That may be the case now…but who helped her escape prison and why? To help her carry on her legacy of no-peace-in-our-time?" Picard asked, looking at the star field in the screen.

"I won't know until I continue my analysis." Troi said, shaking her head slowly.

"We'll just have to go with what we have then." Picard responded. "Mr. Data, inform Warden Retok that we have arrived at the planet and we are continuing our investigation. Plot a pursuit course along the warp trail, warp seven."

"Aye, sir. Warp seven." Said Data as he looked to the screen.

"Engage." Picard said as he waved his right index finger at the screen.

Picard eased himself into the back of his command chair as the warp engines came on line. He felt the familiar reverberation of the hull as the ship glided into its warp envelope. _Thank goodness_, he thought to himself_, for the Structural Integrity Feild_. _Otherwise we'd be pancakes on the aft bulkheads right now._ He dismissed the ridiculous thought as the ship headed for the now extinct Klingon Neutral Zone.

"* * * * *"

"Captain Valeris, respond please."

Valeris had been on the derelict Klingon vessel for almost three hours and was nearly ready to come back to the _Anzio_ when her commbadge sounded. She dropped the laser scalpel that she was using to cut conduits and tapped her communicator.

"This is Valeris, what is it." She was surprised how much annoyance her voice betrayed.

"It's Quintz, Captain. We just intercepted a transmission from a Federation starship to the prison complex on I'Tana IV." He said in a hurried voice.

"What did it say, exactly?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"The I'Tana installation has dispatched the Federation star ship _Enterprise_ for a search and seizure mission. They are definitely on to us, Captain." He said.

"I don't understand your concern, Commander. This ship is invisible to all forms of tracking. How could they possibly locate us here?" she almost laughed as she said her last words.

"They might not find you, but they can sure as hell follow the _French_!"

"Do not worry, Commander. I have already formulated a plan for this contingency." She said. She only hoped that the plan worked.

"Then I trust you will, therefore, be returning to the _Anzio_ shortly." Quintz said over the channel.

Valeris though of her contingency plan for a moment. As far as she was concerned there was simply no way of knowing when the _Enterprise_ would arrive in the system. She had to move quickly if she wanted to stay ahead of the game.

"I want you to beam me and the engineering detail directly to the _French_. I will contact you in thirty minutes. We have yet to accomplished all that we came to do, Commander. Valeris out."

"* * * * *"

"Is the trail still warm, Mr. Data?" Picard asked. He was almost excited to be on the hunt. Picard loved a good mystery, but not necessarily one that might involve members of the Federation, be they past or present. He knew that any member of Star Fleet that had gone bad would know certain avenues to take if they got into trouble. Picard was trying to formulate all of the possibilities, before they got to the Klingon system, to avoid any unusual outcomes.

"Affirmative, sir. Warp signature is present and holding." Data said.

"I don't want to walk into an ambush out here Mr. Data. I want options before we arrive at our unknown destination."

"Sir," Data turned to Picard. "with the _Enterprise_'s new design, it may be possible to boost the long range sensors by partially channeling them through the diathermic coupled amplifiers in the main deflector dish. We would have to draw resources from the lateral sensor array and the mass spectrometer, but total configuration should take less then ten minutes."

"Make it so." Picard said. By redirecting the long-range sensors to include an infrared spectrum they might get a clear sensor picture of any enemy targets well before they came into visual range.

"* * * * *"

Valeris walked around the bridge of the _French _and down to the command chair. Several other technicians that carried tools and various pieces of diagnostic equipment were already filing out of the bridge as she sat. She punched up the communications circuit to the _Anzio_ on the armrest panel of her chair.

"Commander Quintz, is everything ready?" She asked.

"As you instructed, Captain. I would—however-like to voice my opinion of this plan."

"That would not be wise, Commander." She said curtly. "I will be beaming back shortly. Valeris out."

Only moments later she was on her way down to the transporter room, tricorder in hand, scanning the interior of the ship as she walked. Her tricorder told her that all of the _Anzio_ crew members were back onboard, as well as the small crew that had piloted the _French_. She had earlier established an electronic link to the _French_'s main computer with her tricorder and she double-checked that patch as she stood on the transport pad. Satisfied at the results of the scan she touched the communicator on her chest.

"_Anzio_, this is Valeris. One to beam aboard."

"* * * * *"

Data's spoke up from the operations console. "I am picking up several space craft on long range sensors, Captain."

"What's their status and position, Mr. Data?"

"Status is inoperative, negligible power sources. I would suspect that this either the sight of battle fought long ago or a scrap yard of sorts. Bearing one-three-five mark seven-six-seven."

Riker looked to Picard. "It might be worth investigating, Captain. If Valeris thinks were following her then a scrap yard would be a good place to hide."

Picard couldn't agree more, but what if the warp trail led right past it. They would be stopping to investigate someplace she might not even be in.

"Mr. Data, how close does the warp trail go to this scrap yard?"

"By my scans it appears to go into the heart of the conglomerate. It then leaves the other side and continues on." Data replied.

Picard stood up and walked over to the operations console in front of him and looked down to Data's screen. He saw a field of star ship debris scattered about a two sector area. He also noticed the faint trail of the warp signature that seemed to pass right through the center of it."

"Very well Mr. Data. Slow us to one quarter impulse power, raise the shields, and take us through the field."

"Why not just go around it, sir?" Riker asked.

"I have an idea, Number One." He said to Riker without looking at him. "Mr. Daystrom? Are we registering any life forms from any of those vessels?"

Daystrom glided his hands across the console to retrieve the information.

"Negative, sir. And no armed weapon system of any kind."

"You read my mind." Picard said so softly that only Riker could hear him.

"Mr. Data, how far are we from the edge of the field?"

"One-thousand kilometers and closing, sir"

"Very good. When we reach the edge slow down to maneuvering thrusters only. I want to walk very softly across these eggshells."

"Sir?" Data said, looking to his Captain. He was surprised by how confused he could still get over human figures of speech.

"Data," said Picard, "indulge me for a moment. What would happen if we redirected a massive amount of antiprotons from the main deflector and ignited them with a photon torpedo?" Picard knew the answer before Data even spoke it, but wanted to hear it anyway.

"The antiprotons would explode with a violent force. It would send out a shock wave proportionate to the amount of protons released, sir."

"Mr. Data, take us to the center of the debris field and bring the ship to a halt."

Data turned back to his controls and complied. The ship slowly moved into the feild, gliding around the burnt out husk of old star ships. "We are now at the center of the feild, sir. All stop."

Picard looked to the view screen to find his answers. He saw a jumble of starships and parts strewn about all of two sectors. _What a mess_, he thought. Perfect cover.

"Mr. Data, the design of the _Enterprise_'s shields allows for layering."

"Correct, sir." Data replied.

"That's what I need you to do. I need an inner layer and an outer layer to the shields with a fifty meter layer of antiprotons in-between." Picard said, as if he had this plan all along.

Data looked to his Captain. Antiprotons were highly unstable unless properly controlled. What was the Captain planning?

"Shields layered. Antiprotons injected and stable." Data replied.

"Mr. Daystrom, I want to launch a time detonated quantum torpedo. Set the timer for thirty seconds. I want it to arch back on it's own course at mark-plus fifteen seconds and head back toward the _Enterprise_." Picard said.

"Aye, sir." Daystrom said hesitantly. A few seconds later he called out 'torpedo away' as they watched it pass through the shields."

"twenty-five seconds to detonation." Data said.

Picard watched the screen, not quite sure of what he was looking for. He knew this would work, but he couldn't rely on sensors for the first few seconds after the plan was completed. He'd have to wait to see the results. Waiting was something he didn't do well.

"Fifteen seconds to detonation." Data said. "The torpedo is returning on its previous heading."

"Stand bye to disengage the outer shield." Picard said, calmly sitting in his chair.

"Ten seconds."

"All hands, stand by" Picard said aloud.

"Nine…eight…seven…six…five…"

"Disengage outer shield."

"Aye, sir. Disengaging" Data said.

The outer shield came down two seconds before the torpedo detonated. When the quantum energy of the torpedo mixed with the volatile anti-protons the resulting explosion produced a shockwave that rippled out from the _Enterprise_ at an near warp speed. The ship herself, covered by her own protective inner shield, was only slightly pushed to starboard by the explosion.

"No damage to the ship." Data immediately called out.

"Sensor report?" The Captain said. _Did it work?_

"Sensors indicate that all of the scrap metal and debris is moving away from us at a rate of ten kilometers per minute."

"Data, are there any sections of the debris that are stationary?"

"Stand bye." Data said, looking into his controls. "Affirmative, sir. Starboard side, aft quarter. Five-hundred kilometers away."

"Set phasers to minimal power and lock them on that debris."

After a moment of entering controls on his console, Data responded. "Locked and ready, sir"

Picard looked at the large pile of metal flakes that appeared to remain stationary while other pieces of flotsam whirled about it.

"Fire."

The aft phaser banks came alive with a burst of red energy. It struck the target dead center with a sparking explosion. A cloaking device that was installed on-board the vessel was failing and a Federation starship emerged from the rubble. Picard had only a moment to relish in his discovery before he realized that the damaged starship was on an intercept course. _Or was it a collision course?_

"Evasive maneuvers! Hard to starboard at one quarter impulse!" the Captain bellowed.

The _Enterprise_ came up and about, narrowly avoiding the run-away ship.

"Mr. Data, what can you tell me about that vessel?" Picard asked immediately as he jumped to his feet.

"It is the Federation transport _U.S.S. French_. There are no life signs aboard. The controls seem to be set on an energy search pattern. As soon as the _French_'s sensors located our warp drive signature it locked onto a collision course with us."

Picard looked to the forward view screen and saw the _French _coming about. The next dodge might not be as lucky. He had to make a quick decision.

"Arm quantum torpedoes and lock on the _French_."

Data's fingers played at his controls.

"Locked and loaded, sir." Data said.

"Fire!"

Three torpedoes streamed out of the _Enterprise_ and impacted with the _French_, the first striking the main hull and the final two striking on the cargo section. The ship lurched toward the _Enterprise_ in a final death throw before exploding in a ball of light and shrapnel.

Picard let out a quick sigh. There were few memories a Captain never wanted to keep with him, and the destruction of one of their own ships was one of them. Picard had scuttled his share of Federation ships for one reason or another, but it never made the job any easier. Not only that, but he also had the memories of the destruction of countless Federation vessels while he was Locutus of Borg at Wolf Three-Five-Nine. His gut went sour and turned inside him.

He had underestimated his enemy, which was unforgivable. Star Fleet training will only take you so far before personal intuitiveness and experience gets the job done. He would have to be smarter then the fox he was pursuing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Picard had retired to his ready-room. The destruction of the _French _had somehow left a hollow feeling inside him. He was finding it hard to shake off the more he thought of it. It was true, there were no life forms on-board, Star Fleet or otherwise, but that could have been a deception too. It was a stroke of luck that Picard had found the partially cloaked _French _in the Klingon junkyard. If Valeris could have made a vessel capable of cloaking in only a few hours, what else might she be capable off? Picard knew the implications of her new found freedom all to well.

The _Enterprise_ had floated in the debris feild for some time before exiting it. They checked the sensor data twice to make sure that the _Anzio_ was nowhere in the sector. Once they had confirmed that the newer warp trail leaving the scrap yard was indeed that of the _Anzio_'s, the _Enterprise_ set off on the heels of the bandits once more. There was always the possibility that this trail would be yet another trap, or that it was a rouse altogether to dupe the _Enterprise_. Picard wondered what other surprises this voyage had in store for him and his crew.

He quickly read through the day's reports and returned to the bridge. It was a relatively calm scene, despite the confrontation they had experienced only hours before. They had recovered quickly from the skirmish and resumed the trail of the _Anzio_. Picard seated himself in the red padding of the command chair and looked to the streaming stars on the view screen before him.

"Status, Mr. Data?" he asked, still glaring at the stars.

Data ran his fingers over the guidance-tracking screen at his station. There was a few conformation sounds as Data read the results aloud.

"Still on course, Captain. The warp signature is neither gaining nor loosing intensity, which suggests that no course correction was made in the last hour." Data explained as he turned to Picard.

"Hmm." Picard was sure Valeris knew the _Enterprise_ was following her. It didn't make much sense to keep the _Anzio_ going in a straight line. Still, Valeris had proven to be extremely deceptive. Picard wanted to have the upper hand the next time they met, so the _Enterprise_ was ordered to keep a safe distance. It was curious to Picard why she kept sending off her warp signature, though. It was as if Valeris wanted the _Enterprise_ to follow her. It didn't make any sense.

"Why not change position?" Riker asked. "She has to know were right behind her."

"Perhaps she's preoccupied, Number One. A course correction would mean that she'd have to come out of warp, turn the ship, and engage the engines again. She doesn't have that much time."

"But what could she be so immersed in?" Troi injected. "Certainly nothing that is worth being captured over. She's gone to far to make a mistake this big."

"What else, indeed." Picard said.

"* * * * *"

Valeris walked calmly through the passageways of the _Anzio_. She had left the bridge only moments before, leaving E'Taylor in command until she returned. With her hands behind her back, she regarded the crewman that walked past her in the corridor with a slight nod to each. The crew was scurrying about the decks, probably wondering how the Captain could walk so calm with a Federation starship in close pursuit. If they only knew how nervous Valeris actually was.

She turned a corner and entered the Engineering bay of the _Anzio_. She glided past the main engineering console in the center of the passage. It was similar to the Galaxy class layout of engineering. There was a large table in the center of the main passage area, and the warp core beyond that. She had glanced at the table and had seen a layout of the _Anzio_ before her. It was a representation of the shield layout, with each layer a different color to represent damage. Everything looked up and operational, but she needed conformation.

She walked to the warp core in the center of the large open bay. She rested her hands on the guardrails that outlined the core and looked to the reactor. The magnetic constrictors pulsed with a soft blue glow as matter from the top of the housing, and antimatter from the bottom, were channeled together into the diluthium housing. She could hear the distinctive hum of the engines and felt a slight reverberation as she rested on the padded orange metal rails. She looked up and down the shaft, which extended from the top of the secondary hull to the very last deck at the bottom of the ship. It was a long way down and Valeris felt a slight fear of heights as she gazed at the massive engine housing.

"Captain?" asked a voice from behind her. Valeris was mildly startled and gripped the handrail with more strength. She turned on her heel and noticed Mokar, the Bolian Chief engineer. He had that distinctive dark blue line through the center of his light blue face that set Bolian's aside from any other race in the Federation. His scalp was bald, a sign of his mid-life being reached. He also had a PADD in his hand and looked as if he were about to input some information into it.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He asked, in human dialect.

"I wish to know your progress, Mr. Mokar." Valeris said, walking toward the short man.

"You could have just called me from the bridge." He said as he typed into his PADD. His voice exemplified the annoyance that he felt at being interrupted. As all Bolian's went, he was a perfectionist. As engineers went, he was extremely touchy. Once he had started a project he would put all of his effort into it. Anything else was pushed aside and he could never be dissuaded from his singular task. That's what Valeris liked most about him, if there was anything to like at all. She needed the _Anzio_ to be up and operational in a very short time and she needed all of Mokar's efforts concentrated on the cloaking device.

"I wanted to see your status first hand, Mr. Mokar. I want to make sure the specifications I provided you with were being followed to the letter." She said.

"If you don't trust me why don't you do it yourself?" He asked, the annoyance in his voice was unmistakable.

"I have no time to tinker with such things. I merely provide you with the data and you construct the equipment." She said calmly, which made Mokar all the more irritated.

"It would be nice if we could have some more time to make the modifications you want. And It'd be best if the engines weren't running when we install this _thing_ you want me to build."

In truth she wanted to stop as well. She knew that the _Anzio_ was still giving off the warp signature that was helping the _Enterprise_ to follow her. There was just no time to reconfigure the engines and build the converter both at the same time.

Mokar continued. "I've never heard of a quantum-hydrogen generator before. It's a little hard to build something and you don't even know what it's supposed to do." He tried to control his frustrations, but it wasn't helping.

"The mechanics are quite simple, really, if you take the time to think it out." Valeris said.

"Then would you be so kind as to explain it to me then, Captain." He said mockingly.

She regarded him for a moment and wondered how he even became an engineer. She decided to make him think for himself on this problem.

"How do we fire while were cloaked?" She asked him

Mokar let out an exhausted sigh, as if he'd gone through this speech a thousand times before.

"The cloaking generators bleed energy, which phases with the shields to make us invisible. While we are at impulse power, we put the warp engines in a state of flux. Since the weapons systems are already channeled through the engines themselves, we get power output greater then the output of the cloak-generators. Thus, we are able to fire while cloaked." He said.

It was close enough, Valeris thought. His explanation was far more crude then the actual delicate process itself.

"The flux that we put the engines in. Is it stable?" Valeris asked.

Mokar was getting more annoyed. He didn't have time for a question and answer session right now, even if it was with the Captain.

"No, it is not." He said agitated.

"Why not?" Valeris asked with a small smile.

"Because! It's like putting the ship in neutral and revving the engines up to full speed. Sooner or later they blow and then were dead!"

"I see." She said as she walked around him. She could see the sweat on his brow. He must be exhausted from all of the modifications he had been making, but she would be done with him soon enough.

"And the neutron radiation surge?" She asked.

"It comes from the high speed that the engines are running at. The radiation is leaked from the warp conduits, which aren't built to handle the stress of warp nine while standing still."

"Precisely. It is, in fact, that same radiation that gives us away and causes a weak point in our defenses. I know. I've seen it first hand. So, that is why we build the quantum-hydrogen generator."

"And what, exactly, is it that this _generator_ does?" He asked.

"Put simply, it uses a quantum jump to convert the neutron radiation into hydrogen." Valeris said as she stepped in front of him.

"Hydrogen? But the hydrogen would be detected by the _Enterprise_ as well."

"Unless it isn't there at all. If it doesn't exist then there is no way for any vessel to track it, is there?"

"And how do we make this much hydrogen just disappear without giving us away. Even if it is flammable, we can't detonate it. It would be like lighting up a sign saying 'hey, here we are."

Valeris walked over to the engineering table. She punched in a few commands and a picture of the warp engines appeared on the screen. Mokar stepped over to her side and glanced at the monitor. Valeris put a finger on the front tip of the warp nacelle. Mokar nodded his head in silent approval, as if a light had just appeared over his head.

"The ramscoops." He said. "With the engines running so hot they'll be sucking up hydrogen like a vacuum on overload. The hydrogen would feed into the engines, cooling them." He punched a few controls on the display and a series of numbers flashed in yellow before his eyes.

"The engine overload would be decreased rapidly. They would still overload, but the rate of increase would be negligible. We could stay cloaked, fire our entire arsenal, then escape unharmed and remain cloaked for hours even at maximum warp."

Valeris crossed her arms over her chest and looked approvingly at the simulation on the screen.

"Well," Mokar said in a calmer voice than before. "At least now I know what the hell I'm doing here. All you have to do now, Captain, is stay out of the way." He finished as he looked to her.

"I would be happy too. Just see that the quantum-generator is completed within the next two hours. I have a feeling the _Enterprise_ won't play cat-and-mouse too much longer." She said, then turned on her heel and left the chief engineer at the console.

"Vulcan's." He said, almost spitting the word.

"* * * * *"

Valeris walked the winding, almost endless passageways of the _Anzio_. She rounded the corner and stepped into a turbo lift. The doors slid shut behind her and she turned to the controls. Just as she reached for the panel her communicator sounded, indicating an incoming transmission.

"Valeris here."

"It's E'Taylor, Captain. There is a priority message coming in for you. Shall I transfer it to your ready room?" he asked.

She thought it over for a moment, but decided to take it even more private then usual.

"Pipe it into my quarters. I will be there shortly. Valeris out."

She had only to think for a moment before she realized who it was that would be contacting her.

"Computer, deck six." She spoke into the air.

Silently the turbolift rose up in its shaft, destination deck six and the unknown face of Valeris's 'friend.'

The doors to Valeris quarters open silently as she walked toward them. As she stepped towards her desk she noticed that her terminal screen was blinking. She was glad that the crew was getting more accustomed to the Federations computer systems. She half expected the message not to be in her quarters, but in holodeck three or something. She straightened her uniform and seated herself at the desk. Valeris touched the access button and the computer voice came through the terminal speakers.

"This is a priority one message. Voice input is required to access the restricted material."

"This is Captain Valeris, open the file." She commanded the computer.

The computer sent a series of beeps as the file was accessed. After a few seconds the image of a Star Fleet officer appeared on the screen. Valeris didn't recognize the configuration of the uniform that he wore, but guessed that he was someone of importance. Where she had the four gold pips on the right side of her collar to denote her as Captain, this man had two pips on either side of his collar, but surrounded in a frame of gold. He was an older man with white skin and thinning gray hair. His face looked as if it had seen a hundred tragedies. The office that he occupied was very nondescript; Valeris could only see a shiny duranium wall behind him.

"Hello, Valeris. I assume that buy getting this message you have taken control of the _Anzio_. My congratulations, Captain. I'm sure you are wondering why you are here and who I am. I'm afraid I must keep the nature of your presence a secret at this point in time. As for my name, you may address me as Shadow. What I can tell you is that your mission will be one of extreme profit for both you and myself, not to mention the countless millions of lives you will be saving in the process. I've already sent instructions to you about the device I wish you to construct. I know you are more then capable of accomplishing that task. If you encounter _any_ resistance, you are instructed to engage and eliminate them. The safety of your crew and of that vessel is a paramount importance. Once the _Anzio_ is ready to my specifications, you are ordered to take her to coordinates three-one-two mark seven-seven-six. Don't deceive me, Valeris. I have ways of locating that ship that you would never know about. You will follow my instructions to the letter. Once the mission is complete you'll be rich enough to disappear to any planet in the galaxy. I have no further information at this time for you. I will contact you again when you reach the predefined coordinates. Shadow out."

Valeris pursed her lips as she contemplated the message in her mind. She thought of this Star Fleet officer that was on her screen. Why would Star Fleet let her escape prison and steel one of their super secret ships? She could just as easily turn tail and go the other direction, but thought twice about what this Shadow said. If there were ways to track the _Anzio_, the _Enterprise_ might find them out or already know about them. She had to check with the computers and deactivate any thing that would register the ships position. She would play this Shadow's game, for now.

Valeris tapped her commbadge. "Captain to Quintz." She said.

After a moment, the Commanders voice was heard over the system. "Quintz here, what is it Captain?" He asked in his usual calm voice.

"What is the position of the _Enterprise_ at this time?" She asked.

"They will be on top of us in about two hours. I suggest we do something quickly, ma'lady."

"I will be on the bridge shortly." She said. She left her quarters and went immediately for the bridge. She arrived to see Quintz sitting in her chair. When he saw her come through the doors he relinquished his position as she took his place in the command chair.

"Commander," she inquired. "I have a thought. Are there any spatial anomalies in this direction?"

"Mr. E'Taylor, what do you have on the long-range sensors?" Quintz asked to the helmsman.

E'Taylor punched in the navigational charts and overlaid the image on the main view screen. Valeris and Quintz studied the diagram in silence for a moment. Valeris noticed a small neutron star only a view million kilometers from there current position. It was called the Sass system.

"We need to head for that system." She said, pointing toward the neutron star.

"You realize that the _Enterprise_ will see our course correction and follow us." Quintz said in a voice too quiet for the rest of the bridge to hear.

"I do." She said, still gazing at the star.

"And do you further realize that once we get to this Sass system, we won't be able to leave. The _Enterprise_ would pick up our warp trail again. We would only have and extra hour or so before we are detected."

"I only need one more hour, Commander." She said as she looked into his eyes. "The radiation from the sun will shield our signature long enough to finish all of the modifications to the ship."

He studied her features for a moment. She was not only beautiful but also a gambler. He was curious where their newfound relationship would lead to next.

"Very well." He replied. "Helmsman, prepare to alter course."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Course change detected, Captain." Data advised from his station.

Picard had been following the _Anzio_ for sometime. He was wondering if Valeris was ever going to notice her pursuers and change course. He was expecting a maneuver of this type to occur. He wondered where she was going to take the _Anzio-_ and the _Enterprise-_next.

"Position?" Picard asked.

"The _Anzio_ has altered course in the direction of the Sass system. It is an area dominated by a neutron star." Data reported.

Riker looked to Picard. "If she's trying to hide she's found a good place to do it."

"Agreed." Picard said. "The neutron stars ambient radiation will interfere with the sensors, but it would only be a matter of time before we pinpoint her location."

"And if she tries to go into warp, will be on her tail in a heartbeat." Riker said.

"Sir." Data spoke up from his console, almost interrupting the conversation Picard was having with Commander Riker.

"Yes, Mr. Data?"

"Before the _Anzio_ changed its course the _Enterprise's_ communications array intercepted a highly coded subspace message directed at the _Anzio_."

"Can you detirmin it's source?" Picard asked.

"No, sir. Not without further analysis."

"Very well. Have the computer attempt to decipher the message and it's origins. Right now lets focus on the Anzio's course corrections."

"Yes, sir." Data said, routing the intercepted transmission into the Enterprise's main computer banks for further study.

Picard took in a breath and let it out in a slow sigh.

"I can't help but feel this course change is another trap. Either she is more of a fool then Star Fleet reports indicate, or she is just as maniacal as those same reports say. We should be on our toes here, Number One."

"Understood." Riker said with a sharp nod. "All hands, red alert!"

Immediately the shields went up and the weapon systems came online. All personnel were ordered to their assigned battle stations and instructed to stand by. The _Enterprise_ would have the upper hand this time.

"Time to intercept?" Picard asked.

"Ten minutes, twenty two seconds." Said Daystrom, his dark eyes staring at the tactical display before him.

"I want all power redirected to the modified long range sensors. Scan for anything out of the ordinary." Picard said.

Riker spoke up. "Begin scanning for any communications transmissions, warp signatures, impulse terms, anything that shouldn't belong here."

"Aye, sir." Daystrom remarked.

The _Enterprise_ came out of warp at a far distance from the Sass star. It was a spectacular sight. The sun was a mixture of brilliant blue and green hues against the pinpoints of stars behind it. There were gravimetric distortion waves branching out from the star in a multitude of directions. It looked as if space-time was warping and twisting before their very eyes. The gravity of the planet was so strong that solar flares would not shoot out from the surface, but would get sucked into the planet toward the core. This was what a star about to collapse into a black hole looked like close up. Picard guessed that the neutron star only had about a hundred thousand years or so before it collapsed completely. What a sight that would be. Unfortunately, this was not a sight seeing mission. Picard had only a few minutes to regard the Sass star before his attention was turned back to the task at hand.

"Mr. Data, sensor readings?" Picard asked.

"The star is collapsing at a rate of two kilometers per year. There are space-time gravity distortion waves emanating from the surface which is consistent with a star about to collapse into a black hole." Data replied.

Picard knew it would be exceedingly difficult to locate the _Anzio_ in a sector like this. Even if it was less than a thousand kilometers away, trying to find Valeris in this region of space was worse than looking for a needle in a haystack. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack a hundred meters across.

"Mr. Daystrom, I want you to launch several class-one probes around this system. The _Enterprise_ will concentrate all sensors around the star. With any luck we'll catch her with a stray sensor sweep." Picard said.

Daystrom tapped his console lightly and configured the probes. It would take approximately seven probes to cover this part of the system, each containing its own sophisticated sensor package. Hopefully Valeris would glide right through their sensor net and be detected.

"Probes armed and ready, Captain." Daystrom said.

Picard looked at the beauty of the star once more. He knew that in the folds of this magnificent spectacle, there lurked a wolf ready to strike. Picard slowly leaned forward in his chair, vainly hoping to see something on the screen if only he moved closer to it.

"Launch probes."

Seconds later the sensor probes launched from the forward and aft photon torpedo launchers of the _Enterprise_. They streamed out to predefined positions ten thousand kilometers apart and began to transmit their signals. The _Enterprise_ directed the now boosted long-range sensors at the Sass star and began its own sensor sweeps while in high orbit.

Valeris watched as the _Enterprise_ slowly turned on her maneuvering thrusters and put herself in orbit around Sass. She looked at the graceful sweeping lines of the primary and secondary hulls of the great vessel. She could see the soft red and blue glow of _Enterprise_'s warp nacelles and the flicker of tiny lights that marked view ports in the side of the immense starship. It was a wondrous vessel and it was a shame Valeris would have to destroy it.

She thought of the Captain of this _Enterprise_ and the one on the _Enterprise_ of her past. She wondered if they thought alike. Perhaps just as the _Enterprise_ name was passed down from generation to generation, so too was the ability to command this great vessel. Simply the fact that the name had survived for a hundred years meant that someone of great talent must be in command of her. Star Fleet was not in the habit of putting incompetents in command of legendary names. Valeris was not going to underestimate her opponent.

She looked to her right and saw Quintz staring at the screen. The sight of the _Enterprise_ must have captivated him, because he didn't turn to meet Valeris's gaze at him.

"Commander?" She asked in a whisper.

"Sorry." Quintz blinked his eyes as if he'd been in a daydream. He turned his head quickly to look at Valeris. "Yes, Captain?"

"This," she said with a smile. "will _indeed_ be a glorious day."

He couldn't help but smile back at her impish grin. How evil she was, he thought.

"Yes," he said turning back to the screen. "Glorious."

She turned back into her seat and touched the intercom button on the command chair.

"Mr. Mokar, status?" she asked. She heard a large clanking sound and what she thought was Mokar's voice in the background yelling at one of the technicians. A moment later his voice came clearly online.

"Progressing, Captain. We will be ready for our first test in a few minutes."

"Very well. I want you to double and triple check all of the circuits and connections. I want nothing out of the ordinary to happen. We must remain totally undetected." She said.

Mokar yelled some more obscenities to the workers in the background and came back on line.

"Understood," he said angrily. "I will check the system once more to be sure of accuracy. All will be ready when the time comes. You do understand that we have to shut the old system off before we bring the new configuration online."

"I am aware that the cloak will have to be disengaged, but only for a fraction of a minute. We will not require longer then that…assuming your modifications are in order."

Valeris turned off the intercom and looked back to the image of the _Enterprise_ on the screen.

"Mr. E'Taylor, are we still managing to avoid the sensor nets?"

"Affirmative, Captain. The _Enterprise_ has their resources spread so thin it'd be difficult for them to find us if they had twice as many probes here."

"Bring us slowly around to the other side of the _Enterprise_. I want to be directly in front of them when we switch generators." She said. This received several glances from around the bridge.

"But Captain," Quintz said. "We will be visible, if even for only a second. Would it not be wiser for us to maneuver to the other side of the planet and attempt escape?" He asked.

"_I_ will decide what is wise and what is not, _Commander_." She said in an almost cold tone. She realized that she had snapped at him and reached out for his hand, as if to consul him. "I wish this to be an honorable fight. They will see us once before we blow them from the sector. It will be a wondrous sight to behold." She said, giving that impish smile.

He couldn't help but to smile back at her. "Very well."

Valeris looked back to the view screen as the _Anzio_'s impulse engines hummed to life and brought them about. The image of the _Enterprise_ slid off the screen and reappeared a few moments later as a frontal view.

Valeris pushed her communication badge. "Mokar, are we ready?" she asked.

"We're ready, but I would advise you to leave the star system soon after we engage the generator. There's no telling what this freaky piece of equipment will do when it begins to interact with all the radiation that star is putting out."

"I thought I told you to verify your calculations. We should know exactly how it will function." She said to the engineer.

"I did check them, several times in fact. It's just that those were only simulations on the computer. This is the real thing. The results may well be very different then the computer outputs suggest." Mokar said.

Valeris didn't want to play a guessing game, but she knew that sooner or later the _Enterprise_ would find her. It was only a matter of time. She had to leave the sector and do it quickly. Once she was away the _Enterprise_ would be hard pressed to ever find her again.

"Very well. Helmsman, prepare to disengage cloak. Once the cloak is at zero percent, engage the quantum generator and reestablish the cloak." She said to E'Taylor.

"Yes ma'am." He replied coolly.

On the bridge of the _Enterprise_ there was only silence. The sensors were continuing to show nothing out of the ordinary. Picard wondered how long it would take to find the _Anzio_. He knew that Valeris couldn't leave the system on warp or impulse. Any signature at this point would be detected. He worried, though, that she had solved her warp signature problem and had already escaped. Still, the sensors reported no contact with the ship. The buoys had been programmed to locate the _Anzio_'s marker beacons inside the hull. If she had flown past them, she would have been detected. But that was if—and it was a pretty big if- Valeris hadn't already deactivated them.

Picard got up from his chair and walked to the rear of the bridge. There was a large cut-away display of the _Enterprise_-E before him. He studied it over, tracing turbolift paths and corridors with his eyes. It was always best to be completely familiar with the insides of your starship, even if you were the Captain. He moved away from the display and went to the computer station to its right. Picard enjoyed walking about the bridge and seeing his people at work. Not that he was a hard-body by any means. He simply enjoyed seeing results first hand. Besides, perhaps there would be something on those monitors-something the technicians missed-that would help him in the current situation. His impatience was growing and he only hoped his crew hadn't noticed it.

Just then the proximity detectors came alive and his attention was immediately turned toward the helm.

"Captain!" rang Daystrom's voice. "Ship decloaking of the bow, directly ahead of us. _Intrepid_ class."

Picard could see the distinctive wavering form that was a ship emerging from cloak. It was as if space was stretching and shortening in a fluid fashion as the _Anzio_ went from transparent, then to translucent, and finally to opaque.

"Sensors!" Picard ordered.

Data ran his fingers along his console; quickly getting the results Picard wanted.

"The vessel has armed weapons. There is an energy build up below the engineering section in the secondary hull."

"Energy build up?" Picard said. "What kind of..."

Just then the _Anzio_ re-cloaked and disappeared off the screen. It didn't look as if it had re-cloaked, it just seem to vanish altogether.

"What the devil?" Picard said to himself.

"It appears that the _Anzio_ has reestablished its cloak." Data said.

"You said the weapons were armed." Riker said. "I don't get it, Captain."

"Extrapolate from their last position, Data. Do you see their transmitter beacons?" Picard asked.

Data entered the coordinates of the _Anzio_ from the last sensor scans into the computer. He then redirected the forward sensors directly at the center of the vector.

"Affirmative, sir. They are holding position directly in front of us at five-hundred kilometers."

Picard had only a moment to contemplate this as the first photon torpedo slammed into the _Enterprise_.

The ship seemed to abruptly dip and then jump back into position causing the crew to get knocked off their feet. Picard staggered back to his chair and gripped the armrest for balance, pulling himself back to his feet.

"Evasive action!" he belted.

"Helm!" Riker yelled. "Get us out of here!"

Daystrom got back into his position and started inputting the information into the computer. Picard looked to the view screen just in time to see another two torpedoes scream towards _Enterprise_.

"All hands, brace for impact!" It was all he could say before the _Enterprise_ was rocked once again by another volley.

The computer station behind Picard erupted in a shower of sparks. Riker turned to see that the operator was either unconscious or dead, and that the bulkhead was on fire. He jumped up, retrieved the hydropulse fire extinguisher, and put the blaze out.

Data was the only one still seated at his console, and looked as though he was having a hard time doing it.

"Damage to forward and port-forward shields. Casualties reported on decks three through five." He said.

"Data!" Riker yelled. "Get us the hell out of here!"

Data reprogrammed his console to mimic that of the helmsman's station. He engaged the impulse engines at full power and brought the _Enterprise_ in a tight U-turn. He watched the sensor information play across his screen and was happy to see that his maneuver had allowed them to miss a pair of torpedoes that had been streaming towards the ship.

The victory was short lived. "Phaser fire, starboard-aft quarter!" he yelled to anyone who was listening.

The ship lurched forward as the aft shields were pelted with white-hot bursts of phaser fire. The _Enterprise_ was shaking like it was in an earthquake. The shields weren't going to last to long with this kind of abuse.

"Data!" Picard yelled. "The moment you see a phaser burst or photon launch trace its path back to its origin and fire a spread of quantum torpedoes!"

"Aye, sir!" Data said, his eyes still on the console.

It was only a moment later that Data saw two more torpedoes heading at the _Enterprise_.

"Torpedoes detected. I am tracking their path and executing evasive maneuvers."

The _Enterprise_ sharply listed to port to evade the oncoming barrage of torpedoes. The dodge was only partially successful. One torpedo missed, the other skimmed the bottom of the shield and caused a sharp reverberation throughout the hull. Just then the aft torpedo launchers of the _Enterprise_ sprung to life. Three quantum torpedoes ejected from the ship and gushed toward their prey.

"Time to probable impact is five seconds!" Data shouted over the commotion on the bridge.

Picard watched the screen, almost pulling the armrests off his chair in anticipation. He saw the violet and white light of the Quantum torpedoes as they searched for their target. Suddenly he saw an impact, followed shortly by another. Picard could see the image of the _Anzio _appear shortly as the explosion of the torpedoes registered across its shields, but just as quickly as it had appeared the _Anzio_ again faded into nothing.

"Yes!" Data said loudly. "Two direct hits."

"But not enough to damage their cloaking coils." Picard said, adding to Data's remark. "Is their sensor signal strong enough to get a weapons lock, Data?"

"Negative sir. They are only radio beacons, and not strong enough for a lock. Their output range is in a frequency band too low for conventional sensors to get a positive target lock."

"Suggestions?" Picard said around the Bridge.

"The long-range sensors." Riker said. "If we direct them at the position transmitters on the _Anzio_, it'll register as a device and not as a frequency. It should be easier to obtain a lock then."

"Agreed. Mr. Daystrom, coordinate with Commander Data and redirect the sensors at the locator beacons."

Picard had barely finished his sentence when another phaser barrage hit the bottom of the _Enterprise_. He could feel the shields giving way. The rattling of the hull was getting more pronounced as the shields began to fail to compensate for the pummeling they were receiving. Another bridge station, the aft engineering console, lit up in flames. Picard was silently relieved to know that La Forge was in engineering and not at his station on the bridge.

"Data. We need that sensor lock now!" Picard said to his third in command.

Data pounded on his controls just as the sensor lock was confirmed. "We have positive lock, Captain." He shouted joyfully.

"Fire phasers and quantum torpedoes!" Picard shouted.

"Aye!" Data said.

The aft weapons array on the _Enterprise_ ignited with phaser light as the beams streaked from the hull. They found their target right where it was supposed to be. Again, Jean-Luc could see the impacts of the _Enterprise's_ weapons register as they impacted the shields of the _Anzio_, making her visible for a few brief seconds.

"Captain. They are changing course. They appear to be fleeing the system." Daystrom said.

"We have to keep on them. Pursuit course." Picard said. "If you can manage a weapons lock, fire at will."

The _Enterprise_ slowly turned to follow the retreating vessel. The impulse engines were a little sluggish from the damage they had received, but they managed to keep pace with their target.

"Prepare for them to enter warp, Mr. Daystrom." Picard said.

"Aye, sir. Standing bye."

Data watched his panel, as did Daystrom. They both noticed simultaneously that the _Anzio_ had engaged her engines.

"The _Anzio_ has gone into warp, Captain." Daystrom said. "Engaging engines" He punched in the drive controls and the _Enterprise_ jumped into light speed on the heels of the _Anzio_.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Damage report!" Valeris screamed over the chaos presented in the scene before her.

The bridge of the _Anzio_ was in shambles. The torpedoes that had struck her reeked havoc on the bridge-as well as several decks below it. There were lives cables hanging from the overhead, still sparking and sputtering in the red glow of the emergency lighting. One of the turbolifts had been dislodged from its housing and had fallen down its shaft to the lower decks of the secondary hull and the conference room just aft of the bridge had suffered a hull breach. The _Anzio_ was in need of serious repairs, to say the least.

E'Taylor wiped a strand of blood soaked hair from his face as he read the console in front of him.

"We have several breaches in both the primary and secondary hulls. Force fields are in place and holding. Life support is operating at fifty five percent and dropping slowly. Forward and port shields are down. However, weapons are functional and warp engines appear to be undamaged."

Valeris could feel the vibration of the hull beneath her as she sat in the command chair. The ship was damaged in several places, causing the warp field to loose some of its streamlining. This would be a bumpy ride until the structural integrity feild was back up to one-hundred percent.

"Engineering, report your status." Valeris called into the intercom. The response to her query was nothing but static. Finally—after a few moments-a familiar, if not agitated, voice came on the speaker. It was Mokar.

"We've had to siphon power from the impulse engines to keep the warp containment field online, but one of the magnetic constrictors is damaged and we need to conduct repairs as soon as possible." He said. Valeris could hear the commotion in the background. There were multiple voices coming over the speaker and she could hear equipment being dropped about the decks.

Valeris heard Mokar scream again. "Watch that damn phase conduit! It's fragile!"

"Is everything under control down there?" She asked him.

"It would help if I had more people that knew what the hell they were doing down here! Pirates make lousy engineers." He shouted. "I've had three casualties so far, one fatal."

"You will have to make do with the people that you have. We cannot afford to spare any bodies right now." Valeris replied.

"Then let me get back to work. We should have a better picture of the situation in an hour." He finished.

"Understood, Valeris out." She looked to Quintz, who was nursing a bruised rib and a blackened eye. "Are you all right?" she asked. She could see him wince in pain as he reached for his side.

"I'll live. A trip to sickbay may need to be in order, though." Quintz replied, holding the palm of his hand to his injured eye.

Valeris looked to him with softened eyes. She wished she could do something—anything—to help him feel better.

"Very well. I will take the bridge. Go to the infirmary and then report to your quarters for rest. I will come to you soon."

Quintz looked around the broken bridge. Valeris could tell that Quintz was about to object to her order.

"I said go, Commander." She said sternly.

He looked at her once more with a slight grimace on his face. "Very well, ma'lady." He said.

Quintz rose from his chair and stepped into the only functioning turbolift remaining on the bridge. Valeris watched him leave and, once the doors had swished shut behind him, turned her attention to the much needed repairs that lay before her.

"Mr. E'Taylor?" She asked. "How was it that the _Enterprise_ was able to fire at us?"

E'Taylor had his face resting into his hands as he leaned onto the remains of the navigation console. He raised his head to speak.

"They were able to acquire a target lock by using an intensified sensor scan." He said wearily.

"What were they concentrating their scans on, though? What actually gave them the lock?" she asked.

E'Taylor shifted his position and entered the sensor data into the computer. A few moments later the console displayed its response.

"It appears that they locked onto a navigational beacon in the primary hull. I am attempting a detailed internal scan of the ship at this time." He said with a renewed sense of duty. "There appears to be a beacon directly forward and below the bridge. It is emitting a low level resonance wave. Their _Enterprise's_ sensors must have magnified the signal and obtained a lock." He said.

"Why didn't we see the emitter on previous scans of this ship?" She asked him.

"It appears that the beacons are concealed deep inside the ship. The vessels internal sensors are not designed to alert us to anything that is supposed to be there by design. Those beacons are used for location and identification by other Federation vessels." He said, looking over his controls.

"Can we deactivate them?" She asked.

"It's possible. We'd have to get down there and deactivate it manually. It isn't something we can do from up here, even if we were running at peak performance." E'Taylor said.

Valeris had a thought playing in her mind. If there was one sensor, there had to be another.

"E'Taylor, recalibrate sensors and perform another scan. I'm willing to bet that there is another beacon somewhere aft of engineering."

The Helmsman ran his bruised fingers along his console as the internal sensors came online. Suddenly he noticed another flashing light almost directly aft of the engineering section in the secondary hull.

"Got it, Captain. Its right where you thought it would be."

"Is that the only one remaining on the scans, Lieutenant?" she asked.

He looked at his console readings once more to be sure. "Affirmative, ma'am. There are only the two beacons."

"Very well. I want you to form two search parties to locate the transmitters. Disable them and report back to me. My guess is that's how the _Enterprise_ is following us as well."

"Aye, sir."

If Valeris could have seen the state of damage that the _Enterprise_ currently found herself in, she would probably not think twice about turning around for another barrage. The _Enterprise's_ bridge looked almost as worse for wear as the _Anzio_'s did. Jean-Luc could discern the tangy smell of melted plastic wires in the air. He looked behind him to the burnout remains of what was once the engineering console. He took another glance around the bridge and took in the rest of the damage. Most of the actual wounds the _Enterprise_ received were in the primary hull. It was, after all, the biggest target on the ship. Picard knew the task that the engineering team would have laid out ahead of them in sight of the needed repairs. He also knew that the _Enterprise_ would be up to standards the next time they met Valeris.

"Mr. Data, status?" Picard asked.

"On course, Captain. We are still receiving the navigational signal form the _Anzio_ and are continuing to track. Warp engines are operating at eighty-nine percent efficiency and weapons are fully armed. Shields are back up to sixty-three percent." Data finished.

'_Sixty-three percent'_ Picard said to himself in disbelief. Those would not be enough to hold off another attack for an extended period.

"Mr. La Forge?" Picard asked into the ships intercom.

"La Forge here, Captain."

"What's the situation, Commander?" Picard asked, looking to the damaged engineering console behind him.

"We'll have shields up to full strength within the hour, Captain." He said.

Picard knew that La Forge was an excellent engineer. He had pulled the crew out of much tighter spots than this before. If La Forge needed the next hour for repairs, Picard would make sure that he had it.

"All senior officers report to the conference room." Picard said to the computer. "Mr. La Forge, continue repairs in engineering." He added.

Jean-Luc left the bridge and went to the conference room with Riker and Data close behind him. After seating himself the rest of the senior officers arrived as he began the question-and-answer session. He knew that his senior officers had little time to spare, but he needed to come up with a plan and do it quickly…before the situation got any worse.

"We now know what were up against. An invisible weapon that can strike at random. We need options, ladies and gentleman." Picard said as he looked around the table.

"Sir," Data began. "The shields will be up within the hour, but the damaged incurred to the hull will take considerably longer to repair. Life support power had to be rerouted in order to remain at eighty-percent efficiency. The engines themselves are struggling to keep up our current speed of warp five-point-five. The computer estimates that in our current status the ship will only be able to maintain pursuit course and speed for approximately two point-seven hours." The crew exchanged grave looks. Data continued. "Also, the computer has partially analyzed the coded subspace message we intercepted prior to the attack."

"How much information is available?" Riker asked.

"Only a small sequence of numbers: three-one-two and seven-seven-six. Everything else contained in the message was to highly encrypted to decipher."

"Sounds like coordinates to me." Riker said, turning to Picard.

"Damn." Picard said softly.

"I looked at the navigational charts before we started the briefing." Riker said. "We'll be passing close to Starbase five-two-eight. They have repair facilities we can utilize." Riker moved his eyes from his Captain to his android operations officer. "How long will the repairs take for us to be near one-hundred percent operational, Data?"

"I would estimate seventy-two hours for all system to be brought back up to ninety percent operational. That would be the minimum time for us to remain at the Starbase and then continue the pursuit."

"Three days." Picard said. "The _Anzio_ would be half way to the Delta Quadrant by then, or who knows where. I'll inform Star Fleet of our status and request additional help, but we must find a way to keep track of them in the meantime."

"What would you suggest, Captain?" Riker asked. He knew Picard always had an answer for any situation.

Picard looked to Riker. He formed a plan in his mind the second he looked to his first officer. It was so outrageous that it just might work.

"Number one, I think we should consider an undercover operation—and I know exactly how we can do it."

"Sir?" Riker began hesitantly. "How do we go about getting aboard the _Anzio_? She's in front of us by at least two hundred thousand kilometers, her shield's are up, and they'd detect us the minute we came aboard." Riker didn't like dissecting his Captains' remarks. This was, however, a difficult plan to conceive in his mind. The Captain had undoubtedly thought of everything that Riker had just told him. Will was curious how this was going to work.

Picard looked first to Riker and then to the rest of the command crew. He went about telling them his plan. Everyone kept their composure, even though they had doubts that this plan would be successful. They also knew that they didn't have many other options. Besides, the plan was so wild that it might just work.

After Picard had finished laying out his scheme the crew looked to one another and then to Riker. He noticed their gazes and decided to speak up. "It might work Captain, but we don't know what kind of interaction she had at the prison."

"I will contact Warden Retok about this. My feeling is that she was completely isolated. She might have knowledge, but little social interaction. That will be to our benefit."

Riker looked to Picard. He didn't care too much for this plan, but their actions in the next two hours might decide the fate of the sector or even the Federation's own security. Riker had to try it, even if he didn't want to. "I'm not sure I like this plan."

"I'll see what I can find out, Number one. I will brief you and Data in thirty minutes." Picard said. "In the meantime, repairs are the first priority until we are within visual range of the Starbase." He finished and got up, as did the rest of the senior staff.

They walked back onto the bridge and Picard started for his ready room. "Will, you have the bridge."

"Aye, sir." Riker said as he placed himself in the command chair at the center of the bridge.

Riker went through the plan once more in his mind. It might just work, he thought to himself. He was to go on a mission to board the _Anzio_ with Data. Riker was supposed to be posing as Thomas, his twin brother and Data would pose as his own brother Lore. Both were at Devils Paradise with Valeris and both had knowledge of the _Enterprise_ crew that would be helpful to Valeris. Lore was disassembled when he was shipped to Devils paradise, so Data had only to assume a more malevolent state of mind to pull off his character for the Pirates. William, on the other hand, had a more complicated set of problems. First and foremost was that of interaction. If Valeris had ever seen Thomas-which Riker believed she hadn't-it would be easy for him to assume Thomas's identity. If, on the other hand, they talked or been social in any other way, Riker would either be unable to accompany Data on this mission or have to do some serious sidestepping with Valeris. It all weighed on what Warden Retok and the Captain would discuss.

The other problem was getting onto the _Anzio_ itself. Riker and Data were to take command of a freighter that was docked at the Starbase and try to warp ahead of Valeris to the coordinates they had intercepted. There they would pose as their respective doubles and try to join the cadre of pirates. This was the part that Riker had to think about the most. He needed a believable plan to get aboard the _Anzio_ and not get blown from the stars in the process. He sat and contemplated these thoughts as Data and Daystrom continued to monitor the course and speed of the _Anzio_. Commander Riker had one shot at this and it had to work.

Geordi, meanwhile, had his hands full in engineering. He was currently under the warp engine display computer fixing a melted link that had burnt out the systems display board. Engineering had suffered very little damage and only one casualty. Lieutenant Michaels, who was on engineering team bravo, had suffered a broken arm when she was slammed into one of the handrails that surrounded the warp core. She had been moved down to sickbay after the _Enterprise_ had gone into warp, thanking the designers of the Sovereign class vessel that the guardrails were there in the first place.

Geordi pulled himself from under the console and went to his toolbox. He replaced the laser fuser and retrieved another shot of cable and a phased wire splicer. He inspected the cable in his hands, using the optical sensors embedded in his artificial eyes to magnify the image so he could check for flaws. Seeing none, he stepped back over to the damaged console. He added the wire splice with relative ease and came back out from underneath the terminal. "That should do it." He said to himself. He pressed the access control button and the terminal sprang to life displaying a schematic of the warp engine configuration. "Alright. Now were talking." He said.

Just as he started inputting information into the computer Ensign Michaels walked out of the turbolift and approached the Chief engineer.

"Lieutenant Michaels, reporting for duty sir." She said beside him.

"I thought you were in sickbay, Lieutenant?"

"I was, sir. The doctor ordered me to rest awhile, but I couldn't just sit by and watch our engines go to pieces now could I?" She said with a smile.

La Forge gave her a once over look. "_Our _Engines?" he said to her.

"Yes sir." She said. "Name one person down here who knows more about these babies then we do? Besides, I can't let you take all the credit for the repairs. What would the Captain think if there was only one person to go to incase other repairs were needed? You need all the grease monkeys you can get now."

She had a point. La Forge was stretched thin as it was. He needed all the help he could find. Michaels was also his best 'grease-monkey', as she put it. She also had a bit of arrogance about the engines that she loved so much. If anything was to happen to La Forge, he was relieved that she would assume command of engineering. He gave her an approving nod and a slight smile.

"Alright then. Start with a level one diagnostic of this terminal, then come and see me about doing some repairs on _our_ engines." He said. Michaels face lit up with a smile that went from ear to ear.

"I'm all over it, sir." She said as La Forge turned his attention back to the warp nacelles.

'Where did she get these sayings from?' he thought to himself. _'Grease monkey?' 'All over it?'_ he said to himself, and then smiled. _In a former life, she must have been a twentieth-century hot-rod mechanic._

"Captain?" E'Taylor's asked over the bridge intercom.

Valeris was at the helm, monitoring the _Enterprise_s position when her third in command had called to her.

"Yes, what is your report?" She asked him.

"We have located the first beacon. It appears to be shielded by an electromagnetic force field. The computer is saying that an authorization code is needed in order to deactivate it."

Valeris didn't have time for this. The _Enterprise_ was right on their tail and gaining, even if it was a slow gain.

"Computer, deactivate force field surrounding forward marker beacon." She said into the air. She could hear the computer process her request, but then heard the sound of the computer nullifying the request.

"Cannot execute command at this time. Request can only be made by a commanding officer of flag rank or higher or by supplying the proper authorization code." The computer had said.

'_Damn it_', she thought to herself. Her command override didn't work on the beacons, and there wasn't a spare Star Fleet Admiral on board to accommodate her request.

"E'Taylor," she said. "I want you to use a welder, a phaser, or a grenade. I don't care which. Do whatever it takes to disable that beacon. Report back to me when that is accomplished." She told him.

"Aye, ma'am. E'Taylor out." He said over the communications net as he signed off.

"If it isn't one thing, it's another." Valeris said to no one in particular.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Valeris had been pacing back and forth for what seemed like hours. It had actually only been about thirty minutes since E'Taylor had started using his phaser on the force field that protected the second marker beacon. The first had been disabled, but not without patience. E'Taylor had used a steady pulse from his phaser to slowly deplete the field of its energy. That was the easy part. It seemed that the Federation technicians that had installed the beacon had also seen fit to wire a self-destruct device to it. It didn't have a big radius of detonation, only six meters or so, but it was deadly none the less. E'Taylor had to use all of his Special Forces training to diffuse it. Once that was accomplished the beacon was destroyed by another blast of his phaser. The second beacon was very much like the first, except the location of this one was just aft and below engineering.

"How much longer?" Valeris asked. She had tired of waiting on the bridge. She had gone down to supervise the deactivation of the beacon and now looked over Mokar's shoulder as he worked.

One of the other pirates held out a tricorder so that he could tell the exact moment the field was going to collapse.

"Forty-five seconds until integrity of the shield fails." The buccaneer stated.

"Good." She said. "We have other pressing matters to tend to besides this rubbish."

As soon as she had finished her sentence, the grid collapsed, bringing the feild down. The second pirate held his tricorder to the small gray box that was the beacon and proceeded to scan it.

"It has a self-destruct device similar to the first beacon, but its wiring differs significantly. Caution should be advised." He said.

"Well," E'Taylor started. "Let's do it, shall we?"

He leaned close to the device and visually inspected it. The device seemed almost too small to be a beacon. It was a box, approximately one square foot on each side. It contained no exterior markings except for a small red dot in the center of the topside of the cube. The real crew of the _Anzio_ would know this as the positionary beacon by looking at it. To anyone else it was just another piece of the ship that seemed purposeless. It was flat on the deck and against the far bulkhead in the room, with several other cubes of similar size strewn about. A deception tactic, Valeris had assumed.

E'Taylor had to remove the outer casing first before he could deactivate the bomb. For this he used a laser scalpel he had retrieved from sickbay. He sat on the deck cross-legged and began to slowly cut into the box, starting at the upper right corner and continuing along the top edge all the way around. After nearly ten minutes of slowly cutting, the top of the box was removed. He placed it on the deck next to the scalpel and wiped the sweat from his brow.

He looked inside the housing and noticed the beacon. It was a cylinder shape, perhaps seven inches tall and three inches wide. It was silver, with a single brown ring around the top and the base. Attached to the beacon was a small black box about three inches square. It had a two-button interface and a small blinking red light on the top. This was the explosive device. E'Taylor scanned it with the tricorder and found that there was a molecule size piece of matter, as well as antimatter, inside the cube. It was enough to kill everyone in a fifty-foot radius if it exploded. This is where the second pirate came in to action.

His name was Joanous. He was Terran, about five feet tall, with a thin build and wore glasses. It was a very outdated fashion, but one that he like none the less. He was something of a computer genius. He had invented several of the computer viruses that now plagued the Federation, as well as the Klingon's and the Romulans. The authorities saw him as a small time computer terrorist. He fit into this mission perfectly.

"Joanous, it's all yours." E'Taylor said.

Joanous stepped forward and knelt down by the gray box that housed the beacon.

"What are you going to do?" Valeris asked.

"I'm going to emit a high electromagnetic pulse with the tricorder. When tuned properly, it will change the matter inside the explosive device and make it inert. This will deactivate the device altogether. We can then destroy the beacon."

"I see." Valeris said. "And what happens if it's not tuned properly?"

To this Joanous smiled. "Well, there's always the chance of making the matter unstable instead of converting it. It might explode with more force that if we just left it alone."

Valeris suddenly realized that she may command the ship and all the lives on it, but there were times when she put her life in the hands of others. Hopefully she hadn't wronged Joanous in the past. If he had a death wish then this would be the time to make good on it.

"Very well, then." She said. "I will leave you to your work. Advise me when the transmitter has been neutralized."

"Yes Captain." E'Taylor said.

She turned and left the two pirates seated before the bomb. She looked over her shoulder and could hear the two talk to one another.

"Take it very slow, Joanous." Said E'Taylor.

"I'll try."

"Try hard" E'Taylor had said with an air of uncertainty.

Valeris wanted to get as far away from this compartment as she could, and fast.

"* * * * *"

Picard was waiting in the conference room when Riker and Data walked in. Other then the presence of the Captain they were alone in the small chamber. Riker could hear the low hum of the engines as he moved close to Picard. He and Data sat in their usual seats to the right and left of the Captain. Picard leaned into the table and folded his hands, then placed them in front of him on the glossy black surface. Jean-Luc certainly had his reservations about sending his two best officers into a hostile situation, but under the circumstances he could see no other option. That didn't mean he had to like it, even if it was his plan to begin with. Riker was seated in his usual fashion, one hand on the table and the other in his lap. He looked as though he had the utmost confidence in himself to complete the mission at hand. His face was emotionless as he listed to the Captain speak. Data was seated just as the Captain was-hands folded and out onto the table's surface.

"I've just finished speaking with the good Warden." Picard began.

Riker looked to Data for a moment, half-looking for a registering emotion on the androids face. It had been over three years since the emotion chip was installed, but Data was still learning and coping with his new sensations. He was a very different Data than the android William had met ten years ago. Riker noticed that Data shifted in his chair and then seemed to lean in closer to the Captain. Will wondered if Data even realized how the new chip made him react at times. Riker would have to discuss it with him later. Riker then looked back to his Captain.

"What did he have to say?" Riker asked. This is what Will had been waiting for for the past thirty minutes. The next words out of Picard's mouth would determine if their mission would be accomplished. The incursion was always a possibility, but Riker didn't need the operation to be any harder then it had to. It would be fairly easy to pull of imitating his twin brother, as Riker was sure Data thought as well. It would be almost impossible to do, however, if Thomas and Valeris had actually met or talked to each other in prison.

"Warden Retok has informed me that Thomas Riker and Valeris had no official contact of any kind on I'Tana IV." Picard said, and then leaned slightly back into his chair.

"No _official_ contact?" Riker asked confused. "Does that mean that they had the ability to contact each other and the prison isn't sure if they did?"

Picard knew what Will was getting at. He had known Riker for a long time and knew that William always wanted a straight and to the point answer.

"From what the warden has told me, the prisoners were kept on different sides of the installation. Valeris was almost always in her cell or on the grounds close to the visitor center. Thomas, on the other hand, was more often employed as something of a laborer. He worked the loading bays and the shipping ports. There was no way for them to interact. That's not to say they didn't, Number One. It's just highly unlikely that they did."

Data had been listening up to this point, but decided to speak up on his own behalf. He had wondered about his brother Lore since he had been captured and transported there. All of the information about Lore was considered Top Secret, and not even Data could access any of the information.

"Sir, what about Lore?" Asked the android. To this Picard looked slightly off to the left and slowly nodded his head, then back to Data.

"Lore was reassembled nine months ago." He said softly.

Riker's head turned to the android and he could swear that Data looked as though he had seen a ghost. If Data's skin could look any paler that the yellow-white that it already was, it would have.

"What was the purpose for his reactivation?" Data voice was a mix of inquisitiveness and anger, all rolled together in a soft whisper.

"Data, I don't need to remind you of when you were put on trial years ago. You remember when Commander Riker had to defend your case that you were a sentient being? Or, for that fact, years later when Star Fleet wanted to disassemble you to find our how you functioned?" Picard seemed to look inside himself for a moment. He remembered the later inquisition all to well. A brash young Lieutenant in Star Fleet wanting to take apart Data so that he could build a thousand more androids just like the first. _An entire race of disposable beings,_Guinan had reminded Picard, to which he added that it would mean that Star Fleet had adopted a politically correct view of slavery. _And we would be judged on how well we treated that race_, he had said.

"Yes sir." Data said, apparently remembering with equal clarity those past events.

"Well, Star Fleet Technical Division is still hard at work trying to figure out the way you proverbially 'tick' Mr. Data. Lore presented them with the information they needed. Eventually it was required to reactivate him. Unlike you his positronic brain could not be accessed while his body was disassembled." Picard thought over his next words over carefully, he wasn't sure how they were going to affect Data. "There was an _accident_. Lore tried to escape, wounding several guards in the process-one being fatal." He lowered his voice as he looked to his third in command. "I'm sorry Data, but Lore was captured…and destroyed."

Data's eyes darted around the room. Picard had never known Data to experience this kind of a feeling before. Was it relief that his evil twin brother was dead-or was it the sadness of loosing one's brother? Perhaps it was a little of both. Picard had himself lost a brother. It had been just over four years since his brother Robert and his nephew René had burned to death in a fire at the Picard family vineyards in Le Barr, France. The thought of having to tell Data the same news that Picard had received by mail was almost gut wrenching to him. Data's head bowed slightly in silence for a moment, then when it rose back up, a single yellow tear dripped from his left eye down his golden cheek. Data swallowed hard and regained his composure, shutting off his emotion chip. He didn't want feelings of loss to influence his decisions on this mission. Picard had noticed immediately when the chip was deactivated. Data went from his slightly slouched position of his hands in front of him, to a perfectly upright seating position with his hands at perfect angles to his body on the table. It looked like a totally mechanical stance.

"I understand sir." Data said with a sharp nod of his head, his voice betraying no emotion what so ever.

"What else do we know Captain?" Riker asked.

"I've taken the liberty of commandeering a warp shuttle for your mission to rendezvous with the _Anzio_. If we assume she is at maximum warp now, then at warp six you should be able to get ahead of her by at least an hour. Once you gain access to the ship, you must find a way to communicate with us without her knowing it. Our knowledge of Federation starship designs will help you a great deal, but you may have to use some ingenuity. With Mr. Data's help I believe you will do exceptionally well out there, Number One."

"What is the configuration of the warp shuttle, sir?" Data asked.

"Good question." Picard said. "It is an older class-four Packled trade shuttle. The security team at the Starbase had seen to make sure the shuttle looked as though it has seen a few firefights. It will be more convincing then appearing in a brand new shuttle."

"Agreed." Riker added. Picard continued.

"The Starbase will position the shuttle almost directly in our current path. The shuttle will be set on autopilot and be traveling at full impulse power when we reach it. We will then perform a warp transport so you can get underway with a minimum amount of lost time."

"Very well, sir." Riker said, admiring the plan. It was the danger that he enjoyed so much, even though there was little risk in the plan they had formed. As long as the calculations were _perfect_.

"Then, gentleman, if there are no further questions I'll give you the next hour to yourselves to prepare for your journey. We meet up with the shuttle at sixteen-hundred hours." Picard said.

The three officers rose from their chairs and exited the conference room. Riker and Data went to the turbolift as Picard assumed his position in the center seat. Picard could hear the lift doors swish shut behind him as he looked to the forward screen. It showed nothing but the blackness of space and a few rainbow streaks that lanced away from the center of the screen that represented stars they passed.

"Status?" he asked.

"We are still five-hundred thousand kilometers behind them sir." Said Daystrom from the control station.

"Very well." He said sitting back into his chair. "Maintain course and speed."

"* * * * *"

At approximately fifteen forty-five hours Riker was at the doors to Data's quarters. He pushed the door chime to let Data know that he was waiting outside. I stifled voice came from inside Data's quarters.

"Just a moment." The voice said. It sounded like Data, but it seemed somewhat nasal and choked up, as if he'd been…crying?

The doors parted so that Riker could see more clearly what was wrong with his old friend. Data appeared normal to the first glance, but Riker could see the liquid still forming in the corners of Data's yellow eyes. Will could almost swear that Data's bottom lip had a small quiver to it, as well. Riker stepped back slightly and turned his head slightly to the left.

"Are you okay, Data?" he asked.

Data seemed to regard the question for a moment, then turned and walked inside his quarters as Riker followed close behind. Data walked over to the view port that looked out to the stars. In his old quarters on the _Enterprise_-D, he didn't need such windows. But now, with his emotion chip firmly installed into his positronic brain, he found it soothing and peaceful to see the stars overhead as he accessed his sleep subroutines.

"I am confused, sir." Data said.

"About Lore?" Riker asked, effectively ending Data's sentence.

"Yes sir. The Federation has lost a great adversary. Should that not make me glad? But, I have lost a brother. Shouldn't I then be feeling sadness? As strange as it may sound, I feel both."

"Data, I'm not really the expert on emotions onboard. That's what Deanna's for. If you're asking for my personal opinion, though, I would say that you will grieve in your own way and no one can show you the proper way to do it. You'll just have to find out for yourself how you'll react. But Data…" He stopped for a moment. Data was as much a member of the family as any other member of the crew. Lore was a computer, twisted and turned evil, but he was still part of the family, if even in a small way. Riker felt an adequate amount of Data's loss. "For what it's worth I am sorry, my friend."

Data walked towards Riker and extended a hand to his Commander. Riker shook his friends had and placed his other hand on the top of the two.

"Thank you, sir." Data said, looking somewhat relieved.

"Any time, Mr. Data. Now if you're ready, let's go reclaim out little lost lamb."

Data either switched off his chip or he found a new sense of duty in his current task. He didn't smile, snicker, or even appear to breathe. He simply nodded his head with the usual sharpness. "Yes, sir."

"* * * * *"

The _Enterprise_ glided through the vastness of space on its approach to the star base. Picard had a few moments to think to himself. _Hop fully, everything would go according to plan. This has to work. We cannot afford to lose this trail, not this time. This is an enemy dangerous to the very security of the Federation- possibly the security of neighboring governments as well. She must be stopped at any cost._ Then he thought of an old Shakespeare line that summed up all his thoughts about his mission, which he then said out loud to himself on the bridge. "Once more unto the brink, dear friends."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Packled shuttle slowly drifted in space as the automatic pilot went through yet another automated diagnostic test. The sensors were set on a continuous sweep to look for the _Enterprise_. It was by no means a graceful vessel. It was in a triangular shape, no longer then fifty meters. The forward hull was raised in the center and had two antenna like protrusions from the lower forward point of the vessel. At first glance, it looked like the head of a bright orange Terran catfish. Within moments the long-range sensors spotted the Federation flagship approaching at warp six and automatically engaged its impulse engines to intercept.

Commander Riker waited in transporter room three with Data as the _Enterprise_ neared the Packled transport. He and Data were wearing a set of typical civilian clothes. A simple blue tunic with gray pants and black boots adorned Riker and a gold shirt and black pants for Data. They both wore belts with their communicators concealed into the buckles. The two officers stood on the blue plexiglas of the transporter pad as Lieutenant Daystrom-who was stationed behind the transporter console-counted down the seconds until beam out.

"Ten seconds Commander." He said. His eyes were deeply focused at his controls. The timing had to be perfect, and with La Forge in engineering tending to repairs, Daystrom was the only other master transporter controller on board. He entered in the synchronization protocol into the transporter and held his fingers above the autosequencers.

'Five seconds. Good luck, Commander." He said, looking up from the display. "Three...two...one. Transporter engaged."

On the Packled ship, the matter streams that were Riker and Data flickered once on the far side of the bridge, then both patterns shifted in a string of light to the aft end of the compartment. Within moments the transporter beam disengaged and the two Federation officers stood on the aft deck of the small but adequate bridge.

Riker looked to his comrade for verification that he hadn't materialized into a bulkhead. Data likewise looked himself over. That was the one danger involved with a warp transport. The _Enterprise_ was moving so fast that when you transported from the ship into another vessel, you were actually transported into space. That was only for a fraction of a second. Then the Packled ship slipped around your reforming matter stream and you were suddenly on the bridge when you finished rematerializing. The down side was that-if you miscalculated-you might end up in another section of the ship entirely, possibly between two decks or worse. You even might find yourself inside the warp core or floating in space behind the vessel. Needless to say, this was not a procedure used lightly and-Riker thought to himself-_one that needn't be repeated in the foreseeable future_.

Riker and Data looked around the bridge of their new vessel. It bore a striking resemblance to the old Constitution-class vessels of a hundred years ago. It was circular in shape, with an upper deck and a lower one. In the center of the lower deck there was the Captain's chair and forward of that was the navigators console joined to the operations terminal. There were two stations on either side of the upper deck, probably science, engineering, auxiliary control, or the like. There was a single turbolift at the aft end of the upper deck and a large square view screen at the forward end. Apparently, the Packled had a thing or two to learn about advancements in bridge layout. Riker and Data both let out heavy sighs at the same moment and looked to each other.

"A lovely mix of old and outdated…all rolled into one." Data said with a half smile.

"I couldn't agree more." Riker said. "Let's get started."

"* * * * *"

Starbase five-nine-three slowly turned on its artificial axis in space. It was an exact copy of Starbase One that orbited Earth. It held the vague shape of a large mushroom, but with a longer stalk that extended down from the plume at the upper section. Atop the greater mass of the station was a small city of administrative and communications buildings. Among the other missions of the station, it also served as a relay station for the surrounding sectors. It's silver and gray coloring shined brightly in the sunlight as it passed the terminator from night into day of the planet below. Below the station was a small class M planet that bore almost no resemblance to the Earth that the _Enterprise_ crew was accustomed to seeing. It was covered mainly by water, with small islands dotting the borders of volcanic rifts beneath the surface. Most of the islands were not much larger then that of Hawaii or the Solomon's. Thus, the planet was used mostly for aquatic recreation, but it also had a small supply of duranium deposits that were milled for the Federation. The base also had a well-equipped repair facility for starships patrolling the outer rim of Federation space.

The _Enterprise_ dropped out of warp at the edge of the small system and proceeded on impulse toward the station. As it neared the satellite base that orbited the third planet the great space doors began to slowly part. Each door was the size of a galaxy class starship, with thick blue lights that defined the outer edge. As the doors slowly slid open to the right and left, a _Phoenix_ class starship drifted out through them.

It had a saucer section very similar to the _Enterprise_-D, but also had a small secondary hull about half the saucer length placed directly beneath the primary hull. From that section two warp nacelles extended down from the hull. Atop the saucer, aft of the bridge, there was a triangular weapons array that pointed forward. This was the starship_ Gettysburg_. As per Captain Picard's request, the Starbase was dispatching the vessel to help aid in the chase of the _Anzio_. She was commanded by Captain James Fredricks and was a good ship with a long and proud history. The _Gettysburg _was mainly responsible for curtailing several failed Romulan incursions into Federation space as well as a long list of successful first contact mission, not to mention a few successful engagements during the Dominion War. Picard was glad to have a ship with such an impeccable reputation to aid in the pursuit. As the _Gettysburg _came within a few thousand kilometers of the _Enterprise_ Picard decided it was time to open a communications channel.

"_U.S.S. Gettysburg_, this is Captain Picard of the _Enterprise_." He said to the image of the vessel on his screen. A moment later the image of the ship changed to that of Fredricks. He was a human of African decent, about six feet in height with a well-trimmed beard outlining his angular jaw. He was seated in the command chair as he addressed Picard.

"Jean-Luc, it's good to see you again." He said in a deep but gentle voice. The two Captains hadn't seen each other since the _Enterprise_-E was commissioned.

"The feeling is mutual, James." Picard said with a smile. "I wish the circumstances were different, but I'm afraid the usual pleasantries will have to be postponed until the mission is completed."

"I understand." Fredricks said with a slightly deep expression to his face. "I will contact you when we establish communications with Commander Riker. God speed to you during your repairs, Jean-Luc."

"Good hunting, James." Picard said. "_Enterprise_ out."

With that, Fredricks's image was replaced by that of the _Gettysburg _once more. She slipped past the _Enterprise_ and immediately entered warp speed, eager to get back on the trail of the _Anzio_.

"Picard to Starbase nine-five-three." Picard said.

"This is Starbase nine-five-three dock master. Prepare to lock systems as we engage tractor beam." Came a female voice over the bridge speaker.

"Standing bye."

A moment later Daystrom spoke up from his console. "Tractor beam activated, Captain."

"Understood. Disengage main drive and impulse engines." Picard said to the helmsman.

"Aye, sir. Drive systems disengaged and navigation systems locked. The starbase has helm control."

The Starbase computers locked on to the _Enterprise_ and guided her through the great doors. She slid down a runway easily the length of the starship and entered the gigantic bay that was the inside of the upper half of the station. Picard could see another _Phoenix_ class ship, as well as Commander Riker's former ship the _U.S.S. Hood_. The sight of the _Excelsior_-like ship brought back the memory or Riker's intended incursion into the _Anzio_. He knew that William and Data were both gambling men, and Picard silently prayed that this gamble would be successful.

"* * * * *"

"Enter." The voice said through the door. They silently parted and Captain Valeris stepped into the stateroom. She had come to check up on her new lover and make sure that his needs were being seen to. She hated the thought of not having him on the bridge with her. What she lacked in experience and command he was there to back her up-especially when it came to her unfamiliarity with the crew. She walked around a small wall divider and went to his bedside where he was still resting. He looked so peaceful and relaxed; it was hard to believe they were closely being pursued by a Federation starship on the hunt.

"I came to check on you." Valeris said, and then gracefully sat on the bed next to him.

"I'm honored, ma'lady." He said with his usual charm, albeit through a weary smile.

"It was no trouble." She said with a sorrowful expression on her face. Quintz noticed her look and reached up with his hand to caress her smooth face.

"What trouble causes such an expression to cross your beauty?" He said through half opened eyes. Valeris assumed it was the drugs that the doctor had provided. She had seen fit to employ the use of the EMH, or Emergency Medical Holographic doctor. It was a new feature of all Federation starships. It was a holographic doctor, controlled by emitters embedded within the walls of sickbay, that had the combined medical knowledge of a hundred top notch physicians. Unfortunately, it also seemed to have a bed side manner with a lot of room for improvement. The EMH had administered Quintz a sedative and a painkiller, and then had dematerialized as quickly as it had initially appeared.

"I don't wish to trouble you with such things, my darling." She said as she reached for his hand on her face and held it tightly.

"I wish to know." He said sternly. "Will you tell me?"

She looked to Quintz and then down to the sheets that covered his body. "We have a problem, my dearest. The _Enterprise_ has broken off its pursuit." She said softly.

"That is good news, is it not?" He asked confused.

"Their pursuit was stopped, but another Federation starship has resumed where the _Enterprise_ left off." She said. She noticed that the expression on Quintz's face betrayed the same question she had in her mind.

"There must be some way that they are tracking us. We have disabled the position beacons, so there must be another answer locked inside this ship somewhere." She said.

Quintz listened to this and then leaned his head back to look up medical scanner that hung on the ceiling above his bed.

"I fear," Valeris continued. "That we will be apprehended before we reach our destination." She said sorrowfully. To this Quintz raised his head and looked her in the eyes. With the revelations of Valeris's last remark he seemed to have regained some of his strength. His eyes were wide and his grip on her hand was firm.

"We will not loose, my Captain. I have faith in you-more then I have ever had in anyone else. If there is a way to subvert our enemies…I know you will be the one to devise it."

She smiled wearily at him as she looked into his eyes. She could see the fire and determination burning behind them. She reached a hand out and ran it through his soft hair. "Thank you for your confidence." She said.

"Not just confidence, but love as well." He said with a gentler tone to his voice.

Valeris leaned forward and lightly kissed him on the lips, to which he returned a more passionate kiss that Valeris hadn't expected from him in his current state. She stood up from his bed and walked toward the door.

"I will see you soon." She said in the open doorway.

"Within the day, ma'lady." He replied.

She turned sharply and walked through the doors. Quintz slouched back on his bed, wishing he was back on the bridge and in the action and not in some cold sickbay. If he could have willed himself to heal faster, he would have surely been beside his Captain already. The crew would be successful, he was sure of that. Then he and Valeris would have a lifetime together, never to worry about such things ever again.

"* * * * *"

Riker sat at the helm controls as Data monitored the engineering display on the bridge of their new vessel. They had re-christened her the _S.S. Trader Winds_ so-when they did establish communications with the _Anzio_-they would have a form of identification for themselves. The _Trader Winds_ had entered warp and was on an intercept course with the _Anzio_ and set to arrive at the vector in less the thirty minutes.

William looked down to the old multicolored push button controls and longed for the smooth surfaces of the _Enterprise_'s displays. He had become spoiled, he mused. In the old days of a hundred years ago, buttons and knobs were the norm. Today's computer interfaces were a smooth black surface that could be configured and rearranged to the user's preference. One day it might be a display screen, the next it would be the photon control panel. It was one of the most convenient features of the new starships, and Riker wished for it badly now. With the bridges current layout, Will was finding that he had to get up from his station and move to another just to input a simple command such as plotting a course.

Data, on the other hand, was voicing his opinions out loud. Riker had listened to the android when he began his ranting, but soon had tuned out the synthetic voice in his mind. Data had the ability to sometimes say a little too much. He was busy now being disgusted at the fact that the engineering panel had only two displays and that he required a minimum of three to perform his duties on the bridge properly.

"This piece of garbage." Data said to himself. "Geordi would not think twice about scrapping this heap."

"Unfortunately this is all we have to work with, Data. We'll just have to make do." Riker said, pounding on the stiff controls of the helm.

"Yes sir." Data replied with an air of annoyance to his voice, equally pounding on his controls as well.

"Can you tell me the status of the engines, Data?" Riker asked.

"Stand bye." He punched in a series of commands on some yellow and green buttons, then reached to the screen and turned a small silver knob slightly to the left in order to bring the display more into focus. "The engines are operating at ninety seven percent efficiency. That is a total improvement of sixteen percent in the last two hours."

"Good. How about weapons systems?"

"Weapons are online. They are operating at one hundred percent, although I know that they will not be powerful enough to pose a threat to the _Anzio_."

"I'm not planning on engaging them, Data. As far as we know, they are going to a dead sector in space. Any transmission that they are supposed to receive would be delayed by a few hours, which means anything that she transmits will take an equally long time to reach it's recipient. I have a feeling she'll take us in with open arms, even if her suspicions are raised. I'll bet she needs all the help she can get right now."

"An interesting hypothesis, Commander. However…what if a conflict is unavoidable?" Data said, turning in his chair to face Riker.

"Then, Mr. Data, it will be a very short fight." Riker said as he returned the glance. Data seemed to consider this for a moment then turned his attention back to his station. "There." Riker said. "We've reached the coordinates. All we can do now is wait."

"Engines are powering down." Data replied. "Should we activate the sensors and try to locate the _Anzio_, sir?"

"Negative. We need her to think we are only here for a pick-up. If we start scanning the sector, she might think something's up. If that happens we might run into that conflict of yours."

"Yes, sir." Data said. As soon as the words had finished coming out of his mouth a ship began to decloak in front of the _Trader Winds_. It immediately took the shape of an _Intrepid_ -class vessel and-Riker's sensors told him-that their weapons were fully charged and ready for an attack. The _Anzio_ had the perfect position to blow the _Trader Winds_ from known existence. _It probably wouldn't even take long_, Riker thought. One torpedo, maybe two at the most was all that was needed. Then the _Trader Winds_ would be no more. Riker decided that now was the time to open up communications.

"Federation Starship, this in the freighter _S.S._ _Trader Winds_." He said in the most commanding voice he could muster. He waited for a verbal response, but all he and Data received was a blast from the _Anzio_'s forward phasers.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Brace for impact!" Riker had yelled to Data. Suddenly, though, the beam passed harmlessly past the Trader Winds and out into space. There was only a slight rumble inside the ship from the beam that had passed close by. Riker knew immediately that it was only a warning shot.

"A bit high strung, is she not?" Data said.

"I would be too if I were being chased by Star Fleet." Riker said. "Hail the ship again."

Data relayed the same message back to the _Anzio_ that he had sent before. A few agonizing seconds passed before he received an acknowledgement on his hails.

"They are responding, sir. Audio and visual." Data said.

"On screen."

Quickly the image on the screen changed from the view of the _Anzio_ to a picture of their bridge. There was a female Vulcan in the command chair and what appeared to be Federation officers seated about the bridge. It looked very convincing, Riker thought. He had to do a double take at the woman in the command chair to make sure that it was in fact Valeris. He decided to take the direct approach.

"Captain Valeris, I assume." Riker said with a quick smile.

"And who might you be?" She replied with a raised eyebrow.

"The names Riker." This was where the truth stopped, he thought. "Thomas Riker, of Devils Paradise. This is my accomplice, Mr. Lore." Riker said as he motioned to Data.

"Thomas Riker?" Valeris said to him. "Of Devils Paradise?"

It sounded as though she were believing it-or at the very least-thinking it over.

"Yes ma'am." Riker said. He suddenly noticed that Valeris had put him on hold. The images on his screen no longer moved, but were paused in place.

"They must be searching their files." Riker said quietly to Data.

"Yes, sir. It should only take them a moment to verify the information in their database."

Suddenly the image came back to life and Riker returned into character just as quickly.

"Well, Thomas Riker. What can I do for a former member of Star Fleet?" She said. He face betrayed no emotion what so ever. She was a Vulcan, to be sure.

"Actually, we're here to help you." He said with a cocky smile.

"And how do you propose to do that?" She asked.

"I here you have a Federation starship on your trail. The _Enterprise_ if I'm not mistaken. My twin brother is onboard the _Enterprise_ right now as Executive officer. I'm sure your records verify that much. They should also tell you that I have had dealings with their Captain, Picard." He said his Captain's name with disgust, but he was silently apologizing to himself for the remark.

"I see." She said slowly. "And what of your friend?"

"As I said, this is Lore. His brother is also onboard the _Enterprise_. You may have heard of them, the only two life forms of their kind in existence. Total artificial beings with the processing power of a starship computer core." Riker said, almost sounding like a Ferengie used starship salesman.

"I have heard of you, both of you." Valeris said. "I also know that you were both on I'Tana IV in the prison complex. What I do not know is why you are here and how you managed to escape the prison."

Riker had been waiting for this moment. Their next exchange of words would tell him if they believed his story.

"I understand that you are being closely pursued by a Federation starship, and that you don't have the luxury to sit and chit-chat with the two of us all day. I will tell you that Shadow managed for our escape and has sent us here to join you. Take whatever security precautions you will, but beam us aboard quickly, or we'll all be caught with our pants down."

Valeris appeared to think it over for a second. The helmsman appeared to turn around and say something to her. She simply nodded her head and he returned to his duties.

"Make no mistake, Riker. I do intend to take all precautions necessary until I can verify your story. In the mean time, prepare to be transported aboard." Valeris said as the screen went blank.

Riker let out a long sigh as Data did the same.

"It appears we have done it." Data said.

"Yeah, so far." Riker returned. He felt the familiar tingle of a transporter beam and suddenly vanished from the bridge of the Trader Winds.

"* * * * *"

The _Enterprise_ was locked in position at Starbase five-nine-three. She had completed her docking procedures almost two hours ago and had since begun repairs. The first thing the crew had to do was make up a list of needed parts and send it of to the station storekeepers. It usually took a week to get as many supplies as the _Enterprise_ requested, but there was a rush put on their order so it would be onboard in less than three days. After the supplies and provisions were ordered, the next phase was to completely assess the damage to the ship and begin repairs. Most of the damage turned out to be electrical. Many of the major wires had blown fuses or entirely fused themselves together with others. La Forge had assigned Lieutenant Michaels to the task of electrical diagnostics while he and his team focused on structural and life support damage. From the look of things, it was going to be a long three days.

Lieutenant Commander La Forge found himself in a small work shuttle hovering just outside the hull of the ship. There were twelve such shuttles buzzing about the outer hull of the _Enterprise_, tending to the repairs of the skin of the vessel. La Forge was one of the first out here. He couldn't wait to get started. He was on the forward upper half of the saucer section, starboard side, tending to a small fracture that had formed from a torpedo impact. The weakening shields slowed the projectile's movement, but it still had managed to get through to the hull. La Forge was now busy phaser welding a sheet of duranium over the small fissure. Bright purple sparks lit from the end of the torch as it connected with the hull.

As the computer automatically adjusted the arm of the welder, Geordi had a moment to look over his work schedule. He had three more hull breaches to secure and then he was back in engineering the rest of the day working on the engines. He assumed he was going to get sleep sometime during the day, but it wasn't on the schedule before him and he doubted he would have gotten it any ways.

"La Forge to Bravo Team. Breach two-delta has been secured. I am continuing on to three-delta." He said into the intercom. He could see the small red lines of text play across his screen that indicated his team had acknowledged his statement. His shuttle thrusters came online and scooted him to another location. La Forge wished there was a faster way to do this, but he wanted it done right the first time, so that meant slow and agonizing.

"* * * * *"

Captain Picard had found himself likewise busy. He was, at the moment, in a deep discussion with the Captain of the Starbase and an Admiral that was onboard for an inspection. He had just finished his story of how the _Enterprise_ had been assigned the mission of apprehending the _Anzio_, starting with the incident at the prison complex and ending at the moment they entered the doors to the Starbase. Picard gazed out the large window in the Captain's office and looked to the _Enterprise_. He could see the small shuttles swarming around the ship and the various sparks of light that they emitted as they continued repairs. Picard turned to the two Star Fleet officers that he had been speaking to.

The Captain of the station, one Jeager Notar from the planet Beta Iota II had listened quietly with his hands folded on his immaculately shiny desk in front of him. The Admiral, however, was someone Picard had never seen before. His name was Nicholas Vladstock. Picard immediately noticed that he was of Russian decent, with short black hair and a heavy build. His accent was thick and Picard assumed that this Admiral had spent a great many years in Europe. This mans speech was very thick with Russian. Jean-Luc would have to find out more about this Admiral that he had never heard of.

"Captain Picard?" Vladstock asked. "Who authorized you to make an incursion mission into the _Anzio_?" His tone was questionable, bordering between anger and general curiosity.

Captain Notar spoke up. "It was I who authorized it, sir. I sent a communiqué to Star Fleet command, priority one, to inform them of my decision." He said. He looked human on the outside, but his physiology was almost completely different on the inside. "I brought you up to speed on that before the Captain arrived."

The Admiral seemed to search his memory for a moment, and then looked to Notar. "I believe you are right." Then he looked to Picard. "My apologies, Captain." he said with his deep accent.

"No need Admiral. I am curious how Star Fleet will handle these perpetrators once they are apprehended." Picard said. "Has Star Fleet giving it any serious thought?"

The Admiral was the one to answer. "Unfortunately, there are those at Star Fleet Command that would wish the _Anzio_ never see Federation duty again. I believe you understand what I mean by that, Picard."

Jean-Luc understood full well what the Admiral was saying. To destroy the ship would be very advantageous to any number of careers that are hanging in the balance at this very moment. The loss of a top-secret project, and for it to be a full-scale starship at that would be devastating to almost every high ranking officer involved with the project. "There are also those in Star Fleet who would like to retrieve the ship intact and study these remarkable modifications that have been made to her." Said Vladstock.

"I for one would like nothing more then to see that vessel destroyed." Said Captain Notar.

"Really?" Picard said, almost astonished.

"Oh yes, Jean-Luc." Notar said as he sipped at a cup of warm tea. "Those pirates are a menace to the Federation and our neighboring sectors. Besides, these pirates aren't going to just give us the ship back. I feel that a major confrontation is imminent."

The Admiral cleared his throat. "A confrontation that the _Enterprise_ did not fare well in the first time." He said.

Picard was taken aback. Why was this Admiral so displeased with him and his ship? For a man that he had never seen before, nor even talked to or even heard about, the Admiral had apparently heard some detrimental rumors somewhere about Picard. He could not base his opinions after only being with Picard for such a short period of time.

"I don't agree, Captain." Vladstock said. "I believe we should retake this vessel. We simply cannot put her out of existence because she has come under foul hands. We must use diplomacy first and action..." The Admiral let his words trail off, but gave the expression of a whatever-may-come attitude.

Picard saw the word diplomat branded across the Admiral's brow in a hundred languages. Jean-Luc wondered briefly if the Admiral had ever commanded a starship. Perhaps he only sat at the command chair of a desk during his many hears of service.

"Captain Picard?" The Admiral asked. "What do you think should be done in this situation?"

Jean-Luc pursed his lips. He had been thinking of his answer the whole time the two gentlemen had been exchanging words. He opened his mouth to speak and immediately silenced himself when his communicator chirped its signal.

'_Saved by the bell._' Picard thought thankfully.

"Excuse me, gentleman." were the words that managed to come out of Jean-Luc's mouth. He stepped behind a partition in the room and tapped his communicator.

"Picard here."

"La Forge here, Captain. I thought you might want an update on our status?" Geordi said.

"Mr. La Forge, you have no idea how much I want to hear your report. I think, however, I should be there in person to receive it." Picard replied, thinking quickly.

"I can give it to you now sir if you're tied up." Geordi said in a confused tone.

"No. I really think that I should _be_ there, Geordi." Picard said, and he hoped his chief engineer had been reading between the lines.

"I see, Captain." La Forge said, as if a light had just illuminated over his head. "Perhaps it would be best if you returned to the ship. The report is very detailed and could some time to fully go over all the details with you, sir."

Well done, Commander. Picard thought.

"Very well, I will beam back shortly." Picard said. He returned to the main room and quickly said good bye to the two officers. He had given them the excuse that there were reports to go over and repair estimates to make. It was true enough, he thought. As soon as the entrance door was shut Picard notified the _Enterprise_ that he was ready to come back. Actually, he was more then ready.

"* * * * *"

Riker and Data strolled around their new quarters onboard the _Anzio_. The two Federation officers had been put in staterooms directly next to each other on deck seven. They were very similar to their rooms onboard the _Enterprise_. There were two large windows in each cubicle, a separate washroom and bedding area, divided by a small but spacious living room. The carpet was a plush gray, the same as onboard the _Enterprise_. There was a replicator, which Riker had noticed was very well stocked. He checked the logs and found that a great many new entrées had been added to the menu. There were some Klingon dishes he had never heard of, along with Bajoran, Rigelian, and Bolian dishes. There were obviously a greater number of saboteurs then had originally been calculated. It was simply hard to believe that this ship was under the influence of pirates.

Data had gone over to Riker's quarters as soon as he had settled in. The two coverts had to remain totally in character the entire time. There was the possibility-or the even likelier probability-that the rooms were tapped and the two men were under heavy surveillance. They would have to do a lot of reading between the lines.

"What do you think?" Riker asked Data.

"I wish she would make up her mind, that is what I think." Data said, annoyance gripping his words. "I hate being stuck in this damn room all day!"

"Just calm down, alright?" Riker said. He hoped that Data wouldn't stroll into the faked animosity so thick. They had to be believable. Data must have got the message because he slowly nodded his head.

"Whatever." Data replied, turning to the replicator. "Computer, Romulan ale on the rocks."

A short fizz later a small glass with a bluish liquid appeared in the replicators alcove. He took the drink, sipped at it, and then placed it on the table.

Riker needed to get out the room as well. He needed to find out how this ship was able to do all that it had proved capable of doing. He needed to understand it, and if possible, use it in some way to contact the nearest Federation starship. As soon as Valeris believed their story, the sooner they would be assimilated into the crew.

"So," Riker asked. "How did you manage to get out of prison? You never did tell me while we were aboard the Trader Winds."

Data retrieved his glass from the table and took another drink. He chuckled silently to himself as he began to speak.

"There's not much to tell. You see, the _Federation_ wants to know what makes me tick. They have this grand idea to build enough copies so that there will be one on every ship in its pitiful fleet. I was with a group of five scientists who were trying to figure out the anatomy of my positronic brain. They made the mistake of taking their eyes off me for a second, and that's when I took them out." Data finished the sentence with a snap of his fingers, causing a loud click to reverberate in the tiny room.

"Just like that?" Riker asked, a small laugh to his voice. William had to admit that Data had come up with a pretty believable story.

"Well, I had to take them out. Then some security guards came rushing in. It was too late for the scientist of course. I disabled them, got away with a phaser, and managed to get to the transporter station. It was not far from where I already was, maybe two hundred yards. That is when you locked onto my signal and transported me aboard." Data finished, and then downed his drink. It was a good thing it took a lot to get Data drunk.

"Well, I'll have to tell you mine sometime." Riker said. He hadn't quite thought his story all the way through yet. It would be a good one; he just had to finish it up a bit.

"Why not now?" Data asked.

"Because, Lore, I said later." Replied Riker. He looked to Data wide eyed and held his hands out, hoping that the android would be able to interpret the expression as '_That's that and don't ask again."_

Just then the doors to Riker's quarters swung open as Commander Quintz walked in. He was about Riker's height and build, even sharing the same style of beard. At a casual glance they might have passed for distant cousins or even siblings. Quintz looked from Riker to Data as he spoke.

"The Captain will se you in her ready room. I pray that you are who you state you are. We have checked your files, both of you, and you will indeed make great additions to this crew. If, however, you have lied to us in anyway, I will deal with you most unpleasantly myself, I assure you both." His face was almost a scowl, but it faded sharply as he turned toward the door. "If you will follow me, please."

_Here we go again,_ Riker thought to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Commander La Forge was back in engineering. He and his team had just completed making all of the necessary hull repairs and La Forge now found himself looking for Lieutenant Michaels. He had tasked her and the Bravo team with planning and repairing all of the electrical conduits that were damaged aboard the ship. It was a large undertaking and Geordi knew it. There were miles of cables and wires run throughout the ship, crisscrossing in a thousand different places. The Bravo team had successfully repaired almost all of the damage in the past forty-eight hours. When La Forge had spotted Michaels at a computer terminal, he noticed that she was just about to bring the main computer online. She had requested that La Forge be there, to solve any unforeseen problems as they may arise. La Forge walked over and peered over her shoulder as she worked.

Michaels's fingers were dancing over the black panels as she brought the main core online. First, she initialized the boot program. This in turn ran self-diagnostics on all of the different links that were attached from the core to the over four hundred terminals inside the ship. After a moment the computer returned the message that all links appeared intact and the connection to the ship wide network was established. Geordi nodded approvingly as she completed the final phase of the computers initialization sequence. She turned to Geordi as she went through her day reports.

"All electrical connections repaired and the main computer is back up to one-hundred percent operational." She said with a glittering smile.

"Very nicely done, Lieutenant. All of the damage to the hull has been repaired as well. Now, all we have to do is work on getting the weapons and shields up to par and we will be good to go." La Forge returned, looking to a tactical display on the engineering main viewer. The weapons were more depleted than damaged. There were some minor repairs that would be needed to the lateral, as well as ventral, phaser arrays. Noting that would take an entire day. The major problem was getting more photon torpedoes onboard.

When the _Enterprise_ had taken on the mission of finding the _Anzio_, she was already running dangerously low. Now she was all but depleted of Quantum torpedoes and needed a refill. Unfortunately, the weapons magazines were on the other side of the Starbase. It would take at least half a day to requisition a tug shuttle and bring all of the necessary torpedoes onboard. It wasn't the type of material you risked on a transporter, so they had to do it the old fashioned way.

"I've already got a ship on the way to pick up a shipment right now, Commander." Michaels said.

"You do?" Geordi asked, an air of uncertainty in his voice. _That's quick thinking, even for Data. _He thought to himself.

"Yes, sir. I took the liberty of checking the inventory before we began repairs to the main computer. I called ahead and put in a request for four dozen Quantum torpedoes and the necessary equipment to repair the phaser arrays." She said.

"Well, you've certainly been busy in here." La Forge said. "When can we expect shipment?"

Michaels held up her PADD and brought up the delivery schedule for the station.

"The shipment is scheduled to arrive at nineteen thirty hours, sir." She said scanning over the small display.

"That puts it here in about three hours." La Forge said. "In the meantime, we should start looking at the shields."

"Let's get on it then, sir." She replied with a smile.

They stepped over to the main engineering display terminal and brought up the schematics for the shields. The _Enterprise_s new design incorporated the newest technology in shielding systems. Dubbed 'Double-Redundant Quick-Charging Shields, or DRoQCS, the new systems built upon a back buffer shield in addition to the primary shield. When sufficient damage is incurred to the primary, the back buffer is phased through to replace the primary while it recharges within the confines of the new primary shield. The new system was extremely power hungry, which is why a half dozen fusion reactors were arrayed near the shield emitters. Five of those reactors had gone off line during the battle with the _Anzio_. La Forge's job was to get them back up and running in the next twelve hours. The diagram on the screen indicated which generators were damaged and how badly. They were all in the red.

"Let's get Bravo team to start with the emitters in the primary hull. Alpha team will concentrate on the ones in the secondary and dorsal sections." La Forge said.

"Alright." Michaels said. "It'll take us some time, but we should be squared away within six or seven hours." She added, turning from the screen to look at La Forge. Geordi nodded his head at her then tapped his communicator. "Alpha Team, this is Commander La Forge, meet me in Engineering in ten minutes."

As soon as he was finished, Michaels touched her badge. "Bravo team, this is Lieutenant Michaels, meet me in ten- forward in fifteen minutes." She said into her communicator. She looked to La Forge and flashed that pretty smile at him again. _I wonder if she can go five minutes without smiling?. _Geordi thought. She was very attractive. La Forge would definitely give her that. She also seemed to have a way with people...a commanding aura, so to speak. "Call me if you need me." She said, and turned and walked out of engineering.

'_Wow'_ was the only thing that came to La Forge's mind. He looked back to the shield schematic as the first members of the Alpha team arrived.

"* * * * *"

"This is the tactical and security station." Quintz said. He had agreed to take Riker and Data on a small tour of the _Anzio_. Captain Valeris had agreed that both Riker and Data would be very useful in the coming events of the mission. She had learned that they both possessed knowledge of the advanced systems offered on an Intrepid-class vessel. Their expertise in tactical manuvers and advanced mission planning were both contributing factors to her decision as well. She had given Commander Quintz the duty of taking the two new members of her crew on a tour of the _U.S.S. Anzio_. Both Riker and Data continuously scanned the interior of each void and space that they came across, gathering information as well as trying to decipher some of the secrets that the ship held. So far, they had produced mixed results.

As for the tactical and defensive systems they were unchanged as far as Data could tell. The warp core had some minor modifications made to it, though. Riker had noticed small recording devices attached to the sides of some of the magnetic constrictors, and they were not of Star Fleet design. They looked more Klingon, with a deep rustic brown color and red lettering. They were similar to the Klingon version of a PADD, but a little more bulky. Riker couldn't understand the writing being displayed on their screens, but he'd guessed that Data had noticed and would brief him on it later.

They went from engineering to the bridge, where they now found themselves. Riker was by the tactical station with Quintz, while Data was near the engineering console forward of Riker about four meters. The so-called Ensign that was sitting the security station stood up and Riker replaced her at the controls. He did a quick scan of the layout, noting that it had been done in an odd configuration. It certainly wasn't an optimal setting, with photon control on one side of the display and phaser and shield control all the way on the other side, about half a meter away. It would make for cumbersome movements if they got into an altercation. Riker stored this in his mind, thinking it might come in handy the next time the _Anzio_ was engaged. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, save for the odd configuration, Riker decided to go for broke.

"I see that you have made some modifications to the weapons systems. Care to elaborate, Commander?" Riker said lightheartedly.

"Well," Quintz began. "There were no major modifications made to the weapon systems themselves. We have, however, installed some power converters in the phaser arrays and torpedo launchers." He said as he looked to Riker.

"Power converters?" Riker said, genuinely confused.

Quintz nodded his head as he looked to the display in front of Will. "May I?" He said, motioning to the controls.

"By all means." Riker replied.

Quintz entered in a few short commands and brought a close-up diagram of the warp engine configuration up on the screen. He left it on the screen, staring at it for a minute. He then looked to Riker and asked "See anything different then what your use to?"

At first, Riker noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Then he saw it, as if a veil had been lifted from his eyes. It was the years he spent listening to La Forge's lectures to the Captain on the way the _Enterprise_-D's engines were arranged that helped him decipher what he saw on the screen now. He silently thanked his chief engineer friend, though at the time of the lectures he would have gladly fallen asleep. Warp Theory was not his strongest class at the academy.

What Riker saw were several power relays feeding the power for the weapons systems via the warp engines. That was a basic theory now a day. What were out of place were the dozen or so power converters that had been installed into each of the relays. He punched in a computer-generated simulation that only took a moment to activate. He had artificially put the _Anzio_ into a standstill position, and then he slowly feed the warp engines more juice until they reached a peak warp seven. In theory, as Riker understood it, the warp drive should have gone critical in less than seven minutes. For some reason, the drives were running at almost peak performance at an elapsed time of twenty minutes.

Quintz noticed Riker's perplexed expression and started entering information into the simulation. An enlarged graphic of the Bussard ramscoops appeared on the screen. Riker could see the neutron radiation bleeding from the cloaking device, then going through a small generator and turning into hydrogen molecules, thus being sucked into the warp engines and cooling them off, so to speak. The _Anzio_ had gigawatts of power to spare. She was generating enough power for a small Starbase. The converters were for changing the massive amounts of energy into the lower wattage used for the weapons systems. It was ingenious and terrifying all at the same time. With this configuration, the _Anzio_ could stay in a fight undetected for an extreme amount of time. Long enough to inflict major damage to anything that would come in her way. Riker had to get this information back to Picard and do it as soon as possible.

He tried successfully to conceal his astonishment at the schematic that he just witnessed and stood from the console.

"Very impressive. Star Fleet would never have dreamed that possible." He told Quintz.

"I myself found it most extraordinary. The Captain is a woman of many talents, Lieutenant Commander. Many talents." He ended with a small smile to his face.

"So I've seen." Riker said, then turned to look for Data.

The android was now seated at the operation console, his home on the _Enterprise_. He looked completely at home, entering information into the computer and retrieving it faster then any human eyes could discern. He had probably learned more in the first second at the station then Riker had running his entire simulation. Thank god for Data, Will thought. They would definitely have to compare notes on the _Anzio_ later.

Data seemed finished after a few minutes at the console and looked to Riker. Then he looked back to Quintz. Riker briefly wondered if Data was having any problems with the computer because Will noticed the perplexed look on his comrade's face. At least, that was until Data opened his mouth.

"This vessel is the _shit_!" He said, and then started to laugh maniacally.

It was a little over dramatic, Riker thought, but humorous enough. He joined in with his comrade by adding a small chuckle to the laughter of Data as it echoed throughout the bridge.

"* * * * *"

Picard was walking through deck eight of the _Enterprise_ when he stopped at the door to medical. The doors opened with a swish as he stepped in and walked toward the Chief Medical Officer's cubicle. Beverly was there, briskly moving from her terminal to her PADD entering the data that was presented to her on the screen. She didn't notice Jean-Luc right away and it gave him a chance to get a good look at her. He marveled at her passion for her work, she was the best damn doctor that there was in Star Fleet. He had dreaded the time when she left the _Enterprise_-D to take the Chief of Medicine position at Star Fleet command. She had been gone only a year, and Doctor Polaski had taken over as Chief Medical Officer, but it just wasn't the same. Now he was glad to have Beverly back and to have things running ship shape. He reached his hand over and tapped on the bulkhead to his left, getting Dr. Crusher's attention.

"Oh, hello Jean-Luc. What can I do for you?" She said looking up from her terminal, a small smile on her face.

Picard stepped into her office and folded his hands in front of him.

"Actually, I need to know if you've ever heard of an Admiral Vladstock."

Beverly gave Picard a confused look, and then appeared to search her memory.

"I've heard of a Captain Vladstock, maybe he made Admiral." She said with a dismissing wave of her hand.

"Really?" Picard said, somewhat surprised. "What can you tell me about him?"

Beverly turned back to her station and began to input information into her PADD.

"Not much, I'm afraid. I only met him once." She said, not glancing from the screen. It seemed, to Picard, that something was amiss.

"And?" Picard said, hoping for Beverly to continue.

Beverly looked from her terminal at a painting on her office wall, although she was probably immersed in what she was going to say next.

"Jean-Luc...Captain Vladstock was in command of the _U.S.S. _Tolstoy."

"The Tolstoy?" Picard repeated. The name seemed so familiar, as if he'd known that ship in a previous life but couldn't remember the true details.

"Yes, Captain." She said softly. "It was the first medical vessel to arrive at Wolf three five nine."

That title struck home to Picard. Suddenly he remembered what had happened. When the Borg had assimilated him years ago and put him in command of their vessel, the Federation had amassed a fleet of vessels in the Wolf three-five-nine system to attack and destroy the Borg cube. A gigantic battle had ensued, and every vessel had either been severely damaged or destroyed. That's were he remembered the name _Tolstoy_.

The _U.S.S. Tolstoy_ had been rendering assistance to several of the damaged vessels in the system when the Borg cube attacked it. Its shields had fallen quickly and its warp engines fell even quicker. Picard remembered it because he was so awestruck that the Borg had no compassion for human existence, and they had no comprehension or need for rules of war. Picard, or Locutus as he was known, attacked a weakly defended medical transport and damaged her to the point of evacuation. It was one of the many skeletons in his closet.

"I see." Picard said breathless. The memories were still powerful and sharp in his mind.

"The Captain, along with a few others, managed to survive. He might have made Admiral by now." She said with in melancholy tone. "I'm sorry, Jean-Luc."

Picard pursed his lips and ran his hand along his balding scalp. "It's quite alright, Doctor. Thank you for your time." He said and walked away, leaving Beverly staring at the spot he had just occupied. Beverly felt a strong urge to chase after him. He had so much pain and guilt locked in his soul, but it was no miracle that he managed to keep it that way. He was a strong man, full of the great passion for exploration and adventure. It was just that the Borg had taken some of him away, something deeply personal. It was as if the devil himself had taken Jean-Luc's soul, and his crew had fought to take it back.

Beverly decided to let her friend go to where he may and she would check on him later.

"* * * * *"

Picard went back to his quarters and took a shower. He tried to scrub out the memories from his body. When that didn't help he turned on a music composition of Beethoven from his personal collection. It just wasn't working. Picard finally decided that since he couldn't sleep either, he would feed this fire if he couldn't extinguish it. He moved to his computer terminal on his deck and entered in the information of the Tolstoy provided by the Doctor.

Within a few moments a graphic of the ship appeared alongside a picture of her Captain. Picard wasn't as shocked as he thought he'd been at seeing the graphic of Admiral Vladstock on the display in front of him. He was a slight bit younger with less gray hair and less of a double chin, but it was definitely him. Picard could understand now why Vladstock had given him such a hard time in space dock. The Admiral was bitter, and with good reason. Picard had run-ins with similar officers in Star Fleet that felt the same way Vladstock did. Locutus killed thousands, Picard had killed thousands.

Now, more then ever, Picard wished that the repairs to the _Enterprise_ would move along more quickly. There was nothing worse then to have a bitter Admiral with nothing better to do then be on your heels.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

William Riker had been moving quickly through the corridors of the hijacked _Anzio_. He had been assigned as the primary weapons duty officer only a few hours before. He had also learned of Valeris's new plans. She had gotten a message from Shadow, advising her to set a course to the Romulan neutral zone. Actually, the current heading brought them right through the center of the neutral zone and on course for one of the major supply outposts for the Star Empire. Data had come up with the hypothesis that someone, possibly in Star Fleet, was controlling the _Anzio_. Also that this one person, this Shadow, might be putting the _Anzio_ through a set of trials to make sure that she would be both invincible and undetectable. The android couldn't yet form an opinion why this was, but it seemed like a logical assumption to Riker. Sending the _Anzio_ into Romulan space would be the best way to see if she was undetectable, and if she were destroyed in the process, the Federation would deny any knowledge of her existence.

Riker also found out that he would be working the weapons controls starting tomorrow. That was the day that Valeris was to get her response from Shadow, and the same day that the _Enterprise_ was to meet back up with Riker. He should have been asleep at this time of the night; it was almost early morning. But he had no time for rest or relaxation. He had to find a way to contact his ship. He had been looking at the engineering spaces as of late. That's where he found himself at this time of night. He had spent some time in his quarters going over the blueprints of the floor plans and he thought that he'd found a way to communicate with the _Enterprise_. There was a small computer terminal in the aft engineering space and Riker was sure he could access it. Even if he couldn't, he still had Data. The android, however, was deep into searching how to defeat the cloaking device that had been installed deep inside the _Anzio_.

Riker walked cautiously through the space to the terminal. It was near the impulse propulsion systems computer, opposite the Chief engineer's office to the right of the warp core. The terminal was never manned when the ship was at warp, which it was at the moment. Riker walked past the row of secondary engineering workspaces that defined the path to the warp core. He stole a quick glance to the left to see if Mokar was in his office. Seeing that he was, Riker walked quickly to the propulsion display.

As William saw it, it was probably still configured the way it was when the ship was taken over. Everything on the display and the keypad was organized and easy to find. He noticed that the fusion generators for the impulse engines were being displayed at this time. The generators seemed to be working at peak performance. Riker took another look around again and, seeing no one erased the display on the screen. He began inputting information into the console to reconfigure the station to mimic that of a science station. Within a few minutes he had the controls set and the screen showing a picture of the lateral sensor array. What he hoped to accomplish was to send a low level radio signal, disguised as a routine sensor sweep. With any luck Valeris-or anyone that was on the bridge-wouldn't even notice. If they did, they would only regard it as the short-range sensors manually adjusting the ship's course to compensate for some obstruction in their current path. If, however, they decided to investigate it further...

Riker didn't have time for speculation. He had to inform the _Enterprise_ of what he'd heard and seen on the _Anzio_. It had to be a short message, right to the point. He couldn't afford to send a long stream of characters through the sensors; it would generate a signal high enough to cause suspicion in the bridge crew. After a moment of thought, Riker finally decided to send only the coordinates of where the _Anzio_ would enter the neutral zone and the time that the _Enterprise_ should be there. If Valeris's plans changed, it would be easy enough to get the message to the _Enterprise_. He poised his fingers over the controls, ready to transmit the message when he heard footsteps behind him. They were coming closer.

"Hey! You there! What do you think your doing?" shouted an obnoxious voice from behind.

"* * * * *"

"There, that should do it." Michaels said. She and her team had just completed the final repair to the bio-pack feed pump assembly. It was one of the main systems that supplied power to the memory gel packs that occupied the secondary computer core. The pump had been burnt out since the second explosion rocked the _Enterprise_ two days ago. The gel-packs were operating on reserve power only. At least that wasn't a problem with the old isolenear optical chips the packs had replaced; they didn't require a pump to circulate energy through a conductive gel. But Michaels had no reason to complain. The repairs were completed in record time and the ship was almost ready to get underway.

All of the major hull damage had been repaired and the bridge module had been replaced with that of another Sovereign class ship that had been inside the space station. To look at it, you would think that nothing had changed. The only thing that was taken from the old bride in transit was the dedication plaque that hung on the far bulkhead, denoting the ships motto and launch date. It looked exactly liked the old bridge in color and layout. And it had only taken four hours to complete the module swap from removal of the old bridge to the introduction of the new one.

The weapons system had all been repaired and recharged. There was a full load of quantum torpedoes onboard and the shields were now operating at seventy six percent on normal power. La Forge was the mastermind trying to get the shields up to one hundred percent in the next six hours. Michaels was now on her way to engineering to see if she could help out Geordi with the rest of her team in tow.

She had come quite a bit attached to her fellow cohorts. There were Ensigns Durpee and Barnes. They were the computer geniuses behind Michael's minor successes. They could turn a computer core inside out in less than twenty-four hours. There was Lieutenant Davis, the level one electrician, and Lieutenant Harrison who was half-responsible for getting the gel-packs back online. He might have had a few bad jokes to tell in the process, but the job was still done in enough time to impress La Forge, and that was not an easy feet by any means.

When Michaels turned the corner and entered engineering she found Geordi hovering over the primary systems display on the right side of engineering. There was a graphic representation of the _Enterprise_, surrounded by the double-redundant shields. She could see that La Forge was modulating the shields to different frequencies and harmonics, trying to get the optimum settings for the power allotted to them.

"Dammit. If only Data were here." She heard Geordi curse to himself. She walked over to his side and decided that now was a good time to interrupt him.

"Is there a problem, Commander?" She asked with a smile, leaning over the controls and looking at La Forge. Geordi would consider this almost flirting, but he didn't really have time for it, no matter how cute Lieutenant Danica Michaels was. He let out a quick breath and looked back to his display.

"It's this modulation. If Data were here, I could just have him interface with the terminal and do it automatically. Since he isn't here, however, we have to do it manually. There just aren't enough Tec's around who know the shielding system well enough to keep the harmonics of the shields in tune with the double redundant fusion generators installed near each emitter." He said, almost disappointed.

Danica felt a tinge of pain for him. He was her supervisor, but he was still a friend. He had been working double shifts since the _Enterprise_ pulled in, just so she would be ready on time. That was Geordi, though. He was a perfectionist and master engineer. He was the best of the best and he wanted to make sure everything was done right the first time. Knowing this she developed a plan and lowered her voice to speak to La Forge.

"I'm sorry this things kicking your ass, Geordi." She said with a smile.

La Forge seemed to straighten up. True, she had never called him by his first name. It wasn't that it was inappropriate as long as they were respectful about it, he just didn't expect it. Also, she had almost said straight out that Geordi couldn't solve the problem. That was one thing the chief engineer of a Starship never wanted to admit: that he'd been beaten. He was supposed to be the one to know everything about how the ship functioned and its limitations. He had his pride to think about, and more importantly, his crew. He looked to Michaels, almost admitting to her that he knew what she had done, but decided to change the format a little bit.

"Actually," He said smiling. "There is one thing we haven't tried." He said as he looked to Michaels. "And I think you are the perfect candidate for this assignment...Danica."

Michaels looked to him and gave a grin. _Got ya! _She thought to herself.

"* * * * *"

"I asked...what are you doing here?" Shouted the voice from behind.

Riker turned around in his chair slowly and saw a short, fat Bolian coming toward him.

"I was just checking the lateral sensor array." Riker said, his voice-trying not to betray his surprise at being caught. "You must be Mr. Mokar."

"_You_ must be that new ex-Star Fleet officer we got on board yesterday." Mokar said in a very snide tone.

"My name is Lieutenant Commander Thomas Riker, and yes, I am the new tactical officer on board." Riker replied still sitting at his terminal.

"Well, mister Riker, couldn't you just check the sensors from the bridge?" Mokar said crossing his arms over his small chest. He wasn't very imposing, but he was very annoying.

"I wanted to make sure every thing was in order here in engineering. I do know what I'm doing."

"And what exactly are you looking for, may I ask?" The chief engineer shot back.

"I'm checking to make sure the lateral sensor array is functioning within specs. If we get into a combat situation, we need to know that the sensors will be able to gather the optimum amount of information from our target. I was tuning them just now to recognize Federation ships as hostile targets instead of friendly ones. It's a design of the sensors, as I'm sure you know."

Mokar kept his gaze locked on Riker, but then momentarily glanced to the terminal he was working on. He stepped over to the panel near Riker and began inputting commands into the system. Luckily, Riker had already reconfigured the sensors from the bridge earlier. It was his alibi if he got caught down here. He only hoped that it worked. After a few minutes of looking over the specifications on the screen, Mokar stepped back and looked to Will.

"I see everything is in order here. How long did it take you to complete?" Mokar asked.

"I've only reconfigured the sensors. I haven't had a chance to recalibrate them yet. I should be done within the hour."

Mokar took his eyes from the screen and looked back to Will. "Very well, continue your modifications. I will require a full report, in excruciating detail, once you are completed. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, Mr. Mokar." Riker replied with a smile.

Mokar looked at him disapprovingly, probably not trusting that any one other then himself could make the possible changes inside the system. He finally turned slowly and walked back to his office. Riker watched Mokar as he entered the engineering systems office and sat down. Mokar began typing controls at his station, but would occasionally glance in Riker's direction. _Paranoia_, Will assumed.

Riker turned and placed his hands back over the controls on the terminal. He looked to the screen, and then ran his hand quickly over his beard. He wanted to give Mokar the appearance that he was hard at work solving the problem, so that he would not be seen performing his transmission. Riker slowly turned his head in the direction of Mokar's office and saw that it was again empty. He let out a slow sigh and began to transmit the message to the _Enterprise_.

"* * * * *"

Picard sat stoic in his ready room. He was still reliving in his thoughts the events at Wolf three five nine. He couldn't seem to get the images out of his mind. He remembered all of the lives that he destroyed while under the influence of the Borg. He kept thinking that he could have fought them harder. But it was no use, and he knew it. Resistance was indeed futile. The Borg had stripped him of all of his individuality, of all his humanity. They had turned him into one of them. A mindless automaton, linked to a hive network of drones. If he were still human at the time, he mused, it would have driven him purely insane. Then his thoughts returned to the damaged that he had reeked on the Federation. How many sons and daughters had he killed and at what price? Maybe it was the life of his brother and nephew that was the penance for his crime. Jean-Luc could believe that. Renée was the closest that Picard would ever come to a son, and now he was dead. Dead over four years now. Picard had visited them in France on the eve of the destruction of that Borg vessel that had taken so many lives at the Wolf system. He had argued with his brother many times during his leave period, finally breaking down and admitting to Robert that he was not as strong as he seemed. He had talked to Renée, and how his young nephew had dreamed of joining Star Fleet, against his father's wishes. The death of those two so close to him, his only remaining family, was extremely devastating to Picard and he could now understand how the family members of those dead Star Fleet officers might feel. Yet it was a fire that claimed the lives of his family, not a once-Borg who still walked the passageways of his own starship.

_Perhaps if I'd died it would have been easier. _He thought to himself. But that could not have happened. His crew had come to rescue him. He would have said the idea of a rescue attempt for one man was rubbish, and that's exactly why Riker did it. Locutus wasn't even thinking about the idea of a rescue until it was complete. Picard was brought back to the _Enterprise_ and, once in the care of Doctor Crusher, his link to the Borg was severed and he was returned to his crew. At the moment, though, he had several members of his crew trapped inside a runaway Federation starship. He had to see that Riker and Data got back to the _Enterprise_ safely. Maybe it would help to calm his wary soul of the burdens it felt.

Just then the intercom came on line. "Captain Picard to the bridge." A man's voice sounded over the speaker.

He stepped from his small room and onto the bridge. It looked just as it did when they were heading out at warp speed. All the stations were manned, no loose equipment scattered about, and everything was in perfect order. Just the way Jean-Luc liked it. He stepped up to the center seat and took his chair.

"Sir, were receiving a hail from the Gettysburg." Daystrom said.

"On screen."

The image that came across the viewer was that of Captain Fredricks. His strong black features seemed to crackle with energy.

"Jean-Luc, we just received a signal from Commander Riker. It was short and too the point. It was a set of coordinates along their current path, and an estimated time for us to be there ahead of them. The _Anzio_'s on a direct course with the Romulan neutral zone, Captain. We're heading there now at maximum warp to get ahead of the _Anzio_." He said quickly.

"We will be underway shortly, William. Until then, I trust the _Gettysburg _will hold her own against the _Anzio_."

"We'd make it one for the history books, Jean-Luc, but no one will ever know what we do here today." Fredricks replied with a smile. "I suppose it will just be history to the two of us."

"The _Enterprise_ will join up with you shortly, Captain. Good hunting." Said Picard.

"To you as well, Jean-Luc." With that, Fredricks image was gone and the image of the interior of space dock was again on the screen.

"Mr. Daystrom, how long until we will be ready to disembark from the Starbase?"

"We'll be ready as soon as Commander La Forge gives the go-ahead on the warp engines." Daystrom said, his fingers on the controls.

"Understood." Picard replied. "Bridge to engineering."

"La Forge here, Captain. We're ready to leave when you are."

"Very well. Mr. Daystrom, inform the station that we will be departing within the hour."

"Aye sir."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The _Gettysburg _was positioned motionless in a small asteroid field that was adjacent to the border that separated Federation space and the Romulan Star Empire. When the call had come in from Riker, Captain Fredricks had already been hot on the trail of the pirated ship. The _Gettysburg _had been maintaining a safe distance from the _Anzio_, just in case any unforeseen difficulties had arisen. Upon receiving the coordinates near the Romulan neutral zone, however, she had warped around the _Anzio_ the long way. She had been in the asteroid belt for almost an hour now, waiting for the arrival of the _Anzio_.

The Captain had been on the bridge the entire time. Fredricks believed that sleep was essential for every member of his crew, all except fore himself. The more awake he was, the less likely he was to be surprised, and he hated surprises. He had been on the trail of the _Anzio_ for the past sixty-eight hours and hadn't lost sight of her once. The captured ship had only made minor corrections to their course, probably knowing that the _Gettysburg _would not follow them if, in fact, the _Anzio_ did cross the unseen border zone.

Now Fredricks waited, like a tiger ready to pounce on it's pray, in the seclusion of the debris feild. His weapons were fully armed, shields raised, and the crew was at red alert. If there was going to be a bout, he would be ready for it.

The bridge of the _Gettysburg _was similar to that of the Galaxy-class layout. In fact, many of the parts of the Nebula-class starship were taken directly from the Galaxy's design. Those were the saucer section, the warp nacelles, and the warp core itself. The saucer remained virtually the same on both ships, as did the engineering spaces. The bridge carpeting was colored in dark blues with the bulkheads and most of the computer stations an equal shade of gray. It had the traditional horse-shore shape that sloped around the command chairs and came to just aft of the operations and navigation consoles, although instead of a wooded construction, this semicircle was made of stainless-duranium. There were also only two chairs in the center of the circle, instead of the usual three, and a chair that could be used by the tactical officer placed on the opposite side of the circle, behind the Captain's chair.

Fredricks sat in his gray command seat, elbows on the armrests, his dark hands folded and in front of his mouth. He scanned the view screen, then darted his eyes about the few stations on the bridge that were in his peripheral vision. He took in a slow breath and let it out. His first officer, Lieutenant Commander Brian Palmer, was behind the Captain at the weapons station. He was from North America, on Earth. His height was about six feet; he had brown hair and deep blue eyes, which were complemented nicely by his tanned skin. He had been assigned to the ship only three months before, but he had spent some time at Star Fleet Research and Design, Or SR&D, as they liked to be called. Palmer had seen some of the blueprints for the _Anzio_'s makeover a few years ago and had even designed a system or two that was onboard. Most notably was the position beacons concealed inside the skin of the ship. He watched his Captain and the sensor logs equally; knowing that one or the other would tell him what was to come next.

"What do we have on sensors, Mr. Palmer?" The Captain asked, not turning from the screen.

"We have long-range sensors pointed right in the direction of the _Anzio_. We're not seeing anything yet. Short range and higher infrared sensors are still coming up blank." Palmer replied.

"How long until the _Anzio_ should be here?" Fredricks asked.

"According to speed and duration of flight, they should have been here ten minutes ago." Palmer said, looking at his display.

"Maybe she changed her mind?" Fredricks said, almost letting out a chuckle. That would be just fine to Fredricks. He didn't mind a confrontation because he knew his crew was some of the best, brightest, and the strongest. If they got into a fight, he knew his crew would perform superbly. But, as a Star Fleet officer, it was his duty to try and avoid an altercation at all costs. He didn't like risking the lives of his crew, even if he knew that this is what being a Star Fleet Captain meant. Sometimes you had to sacrifice the few, so that the many could continue.

As if from no where, the sensors came alive beeping and signaling the bridge officers that something was coming.

"What do we have, Palmer?" The Captain said getting up from his chair. It was the first real movement from Fredricks in the past two hours. He had been so in tune with his ship, he had almost been meditating in his command chair.

"Long range sensors ar picking up one of the beacons. Its heading is one-three-five mark nine-nine-four. It's coming right for us." Palmer said, looking to Fredricks.

The Captain leaned over the weapons stations and looked over the displays.

"What their estimated time of arrival, Commander?" The Captain asked.

"According to these readings, at her current speed, seven minutes sir." Brian said.

The Captain looked up from the console to his first officer, then to the large display at the front of the bridge. "Sound to all hands." He said. "Battle stations."

"All moorings retracted, sir. We're floating freely." Daystrom said.

Captain Picard sat in his command chair as the _Enterprise_ came about inside Starbase Five Three Nine. The ship had engaged its maneuvering thrusters and was making a one hundred and eighty-degree turn in the large void beside the dock that the ship had been tethered to. The half dozen spotlights around that had been pointed at the _Enterprise_ shined brightly against her silver-gray hull, reflecting off of the thousands of small plates that made up the skin of the ship. When the ship had completed its turn she was pointed at the two monstrous space doors that protected the vessels inside the base from the harshness of space.

"Turn complete Captain." Daystrom said. "Thrusters are at station keeping."

"Signal the dock master that we are ready to depart." Picard said. He always enjoyed entering and leaving a port. Jean-Luc was a man of tradition, and the entire process of entering and leaving a Federation Starbase was entirely traditional. Long ago the process of a ship mooring or disembarking had been simplified with computers and tractor beams, but the terminology had always remained a constant.

The voice of the dock Captain came over the speaker on the bridge.

"_Enterprise_ this is Starbase five nine three. Request acknowledged and approved. Stand by while activating space doors." A woman's voice said.

"_Enterprise_ standing by." Picard said.

A moment later the great silver doors parted, sliding into their respective alcoves on either side of the massive station, their small outer beacons flashing along the trail that defined its edges. The blue light from the center of the door was dimming slowly as it was hidden by the massive structure of the station. It was similar to watching the entrance to your quarters open, just on a more massive and grandiose scale. When the doors had retracted completely, the dock master came back over the speakers.

"Space doors are open. _Enterprise_ is cleared for departure. Farewell and fair seas, Captain."

"Understood." Picard replied. "Helm, one quarter impulse power."

The Captain realized that only thrusters were authorized inside space dock, but it was another tradition as the Captain of the _Enterprise_ that he followed now.

"One quarter impulse power." Daystrom said

The _Enterprise_ quickly picked up acceleration as the lights around her moved by faster and faster. Suddenly she leaped through the space doors and into the vastness of space. It was quite exhilarating to see the speed at which you were moving, from time to time. It made you appreciate the abilities of your ship more.

"We are clear of the Starbase and are free to navigate." Daystrom said.

"Very well. Plot an intercept course with the Gettysburg, maximum warp." Picard said as he settled into his command chair.

Daystrom quickly entered the information into the computer. He had turned the sensors on to locate the other Federation ship the moment the _Enterprise_ was clear of the station. "Course plotted and laid in, sir."

"Engage."

Valeris sat in her command chair, looking out into the vastness of space that was being displayed on the view screen for her. She had been on the bridge now for almost seven hours, and she knew she needed rest. However, now was not the time to think of such things. It was true that the other Federations starship had broken off its pursuit course. Valeris could hardly believe it at the time, and now was finding it more and more suspicious as the moments passed. Perhaps the Federation knew of her plans to enter the Neutral zone, and that's why they halted their chase. But that had been hours ago. Surely Star Fleet would have followed her all the way to the neutral zone _before_ turning around.

"What do the sensors say, E'Taylor?" Valeris asked.

"The same thing they said an hour ago, Captain." He said annoyed. Unlike his Vulcan Captain, he required the much-needed rest he would receive when his shift was finished in twenty minutes. He had also met a female from his home planet of Bajor while he was in engineering combating the marker beacons around the ship. He was supposed to meet her in her quarters in an hour. He just hoped he'd be up to it.

"And what do they say." Valeris asked.

"They show no Federation vessels within a three sectors of us. There is also nothing to believe that we are being pursued or that our course has been blocked by anything. We are, however, approaching the Renault cluster and should be there in six minutes.

Valeris looked to the helmsman questionably.

"What is the Renault cluster?"

"It is a small asteroid feild that helps to define the edge of Federation space in this sector. Everything else about it is pretty unremarkable."

"On screen." Valeris said. Suddenly an image of thousands of rock fragments appeared on the main viewer. Some were as small as a fist; others were the size of whole moons.

"What do the sensors tell us about what's in the field?" Valeris asked, staring at the screen.

"There's nothing in there, Captain. Just a bunch of dirt and rocks."

"Really?" She asked, doubting that he actually performed the scan of the feild.

"Yes, ma'am. _Really_. We should be there in approximately five minutes." He said almost monotone.

"Understood." Valeris said, eyes still fixed on the viewer. "Maintain course and speed."

"How close." Fredricks said.

"Close enough to see the whites of their eyes in two minutes, sir." Commander Palmer said.

Fredricks was seated in his chair, fingers again folded in front of his face.

"Verify all weapons primed and ready." The Captain said.

A full second later his first officer replied. "Verified, weapons are go, sir."

"Very well. Listen carefully, Commander. This is what I want. I need three quantum torpedoes to explode right in their face. Don't hit the ship; just get as damn close to the front of it as you can. Understood?"

"Perfectly sir." Palmer said as he inputted the information into the computer. "Torpedoes loaded and firing solution is ready."

"Helmsman. On my mark, come out from behind this rock. When were clear, Brian, I want you to open fire. Not a second sooner or later."

"Yes sir." Palmer said.

The Captain arose from his chair and stepped to the female ensign that was sitting at the helm controls. He placed his hand on the junior officer's shoulder as he looked to the screen. "Take us out."

The thrusters were engaged as the _Gettysburg _came out from behind her hiding place. She didn't just slide out; she jumped from behind the asteroid like a wolf to a flock of sheep. The moment she was clear the forward torpedo array flashed with a brilliant violet light as three torpedoes screamed out from her.

"Captain!" E'Taylor screamed. Unfortunately, it was all he could say before the _Anzio_ ran headfirst into an explosion of three torpedoes directly in their path. The _Anzio_ abruptly performed an emergency drop from warp, just as she was programmed to do if such an explosion occurred, and continued her course for another five hundred meters before she went completely still.

"What the hell was that?" Valeris asked. She had fallen from her seat along with the rest of the bridge crew had when the explosion occured. E'Taylor regained his senses and got back into his position.

"It was a photon torpedo burst directly forward of the shields, Captain." He said, his voice cracking.

"Where did it come from?" Valeris asked.

As if in response to her query, the ship was slammed again by another two torpedoes impacting in her side. This sent the bridge crew flailing again.

"Direct hit just below the port shields sir!" Said Palmer.

Fredricks moved from the helm back to his command seat, where he straightened his uniform and placed himself back in his station.

"Do we still have a lock on the third beacon, Brian?" Fredricks asked.

Palmer accessed the main sensors and brought up a diagram of the _Anzio_ on his screen. "Affirmative sir. We have weapons lock."

"Very well, open a channel to the _Anzio_."

A moment later, Palmer answered back. "Channel open."

"_U.S.S. Anzio_, this is Captain Fredricks of the _U.S.S. _Gettysburg. By declaration of Star Fleet order one-three-seven-seven point nine, I hereby order you to decloak and stand down on your weapons." He said in his most commanding voice.

There was a long silence, almost too long. Fredricks thought that Valeris would have giving up by now. There was no where for her to run and no course of action for her to take. All Fredricks had to do was secure the _Anzio_ and wait for the arrival of the _Enterprise_. To him, it seemed cut and dry.

"Sir!" Palmer shouted from the tactical station. His voice was full of both surprise and fear.

"What is it?" Fredricks asked, worried that his worst fears were about to come to life.

"The _Anzio_, sir. The third beacon just went silent." He said, verifying his information.

Fredricks jumped from his chair, standing aghast. "Are you sure?" He asked, his control over his internal fright betrayed by the tone of his voice.

"Verified, sir." Brian said astonished.

The Captain turned to the view screen, searching the image for something that wasn't there.

"Helm, get us back into the Asteroid feild! We need cover." He said quickly. It was too late.

The volley of four torpedoes that had impacted the underside of the saucer section rocked the Gettysburg. The bridge lit up in a curtain of sparks, then suddenly going to pitch black. The dark red emergency lighting came on in a flicker a few moments later. In the dimly lit space, Fredricks could see that both the helm and the operations consoles had been destroyed, killing both of the officers that had been at those stations. The air hung with the putrid smell of burnt flesh and melted plastic. Fredricks spun around to see that Palmer had regained his station, but seemed to have a nasty cut above his left eye that would probably leave an ugly scar, assuming they survived this encounter.

"Brian! What do we still have?" The Captain yelled.

"Shields are at fifty percent and falling fast." Palmer said as he franticly entered the commands into his panel. "Photons are off-line...phasers are at thirty-seven percent, sir. They knew right were to hit us."

Fredricks looked to the burnt out hulks of the former stations at the front of the bridge. "We need maneuvering controls, Commander!"

Palmer looked up to see the charred remains of what were once his fellow crew mates at the forward stations. It was if he was seeing them for the first time. Fredricks noticed that Brian was lost in thought at looking at the dead bodies, and decided to take action against it.

"Dammit, Commander! Snap out of it! I need control now!" Fredricks screamed.

Palmer seemed to come out of his self induced limbo and acknowledged his Captain's request. "Aye, sir."

Just then two more torpedoes rocked the ship, causing it to surge backward. Fredricks stumbled as his feet fell out from under him and Palmer was thrown into the tactical displays, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

He quickly regained his composure and reconfigured his control panel to mimic that of the navigation station. He kept half of the station set up for weapons, the other half for maneuvering control.

"Done sir, but I have some bad news." Brian said, looking up from his panel.

_Just what I need_, thought Fredricks. "Give it to me, Commander."

"Those last two shots brought the shields down to twenty percent and knocked the impulse control off line. All we have is warp drive and maneuvering thrusters, sir." Palmer said.

"Great!" Fredricks said, quietly to himself. "We can either warp out of the system, tail between our legs, or we can limp around here and fight with minimal weapons." He then looked to Palmer. "What do you suggest, Commander?"

"Sir, as first officer of this vessel I must point out that we are almost completely defenseless. Our shields are failing and in moments we'll probably loose the ability to leave the system safely."

The Captain looked at him sorrowfully. "Is that your final word, Commander?"

Palmer seemed to stand up straight, or as straight as he could do in his present condition. "No, sir. As a member of the crew of the _Gettysburg _we have a name and a tradition to uphold as one of the best and the strongest. To quote a famous saying, sir, history will judge us by what we do here today. Deeds not words, Captain." He said, quoting the ships motto.

"Very well, Commander. Let's do our deed." He said smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The _Enterprise_ sped through space at an unbelievable pace. She was running at maximum warp, which was almost warp nine-point nine-eight. It was the fastest that any ship in Star Fleet could travel. The bridge crew was on pins-and-needles as the _Enterprise_ quickly approached the _Gettysburg_'s last known position.

"Time to intercept?" Picard asked Daystrom.

"Three minutes, Captain. We are in visual range now." The helmsman said.

"On screen." Jean-Luc said, shifting in his chair.

The viewer suddenly switched from the passing star field to a view of the Gettysburg. The Federation starship was firing phasers at an invisible assailant. _The Anzio_, Picard thought. At a closer glance of the _Gettysburg _Picard noticed that the ship had sustained heavy damage to the saucer section and the aft secondary hull. There were bits of the starships interior visible through the crater like holes in the side of the vessel. The crew of the _Enterprise_ could also see small fragments of the stricken vessel floating in space around the ship. Picard surmised that the Gettysburg's maneuvering was down to a minimal.

_My God,_ he thought to himself.

Two more torpedoes seemed to come out of empty space and impacted with the saucer of the Gettysburg, sending up debris and flames as they hit. The _Gettysburg _was quickly dying.

"Sir," Daystrom said. "We are entering the system."

"Take us to full impulse and put us to within two-hundred meters of the _Gettysburg_." Picard said.

"Aye sir." Daystrom replied, and brought the _Enterprise_ out of hyperspace.

"* * * * *"

"Divert all power to the shields!" Fredricks screamed. "Use life-support if you have to, but get those shields up!"

"Yes sir!" Palmer yelled, franticly moving from station to station on the ruined bridge. The Captain and his first officer were the only two left on the bridge that were still alive. Fredricks surmised that more then half his crew was probably dead or seriously injured.

"Captain!" Palmer said from tactical. "Another ship has entered the system. It's the _Enterprise_."

"Well done, Jean-Luc!" Fredricks said to the view screen, holding his clenched fist to his face as if in victory. "Can you open a channel?" He added.

"Not yet, communication systems are completely fried, Captain." Brian replied. "Short range sensors are still online. The _Enterprise_ is coming to within two-hundred meters of us sir."

Fredricks turned to the viewer, watching the _Enterprise_ come closer to his battered ship.

"* * * * *"

"Mr. Daystrom, can we extend the forward shields around the Gettysburg?" Picard asked.

Daystrom quickly came back. "It will take a few minutes to configure the system, however…"

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Picard asked.

"Sir, life signs are extremely low. The engineering section has suffered sever hull damage and there are no life reading anywhere below deck twelve. I'm also reading elevated signals from the warp core.  
>It looks like the beginning stages of a core breach." Daystrom said.<p>

"Can we raise the _Gettysburg _on a channel?" Picard asked.

Daystrom moved franticly across his controls, trying every conceivable frequency in the spectrum.

"Negative, sir. It appears their emission coils are completely destroyed."

"Can we lock the transporter onto the core and beam it out into space?" Picard asked. He was quickly running out of options.

"A moment, sir." Daystrom said, fingers at the controls once more. "Affirmative, Captain."

"Transporter room!" The Captain barked. "Lock onto the warp core of the _Gettysburg _and beam it into the asteroid field."

"The core is going critical," Daystrom said.

A moment later, an explosion ignited in the asteroid belt. It sent bits of dirt and rock flailing in every which direction, shredding parts of the exposed Gettysburg. At least the damage was less extensive than if the core had gone critical inside the ship.

"Transport room. Well done." Picard said. "Now, we need to start beaming the survivors aboard the _Enterprise_."

"Aye sir, commencing transport."

"Understood. Mr. Daystrom, do we have a signal emanating from the tracking beacon?"

"No sir, it appears that the third beacon was disabled."

"Try getting a transporter lock on either Commander Riker or Mr. Data." Said Jean-Luc.

"* * * * *"

Valeris sat at the helm of the _Anzio_, calm and composed. The damage to the ship had been severe, but limited. She and her crew had recovered quickly in the aftermath of the torpedo detonation. It hadn't taken long for her to devise that there must have been a third beacon on board. She had quickly ordered a level one diagnostic that had swept the entire ship from stem to stern. It also took a few access commands from the Captain and a controlled detonation of the secondary computer core, but the third marker was destroyed. Once that was accomplished, the _Gettysburg _was easy game. The _Anzio_ had repositioned herself just forward and below the other Federation vessel, letting lose with several photon torpedoes. At first her goal was to simply disable the _Gettysburg _and regroup to see if another attack was warranted. As soon as the shooting match began, however, Valeris had gone into a crazed fixation with completely destroying the other vessel. That was until the _Enterprise_ showed up and drowned out her hopes for a flawless victory. Now it was time to rethink her strategy.

"Status of the weapons systems?" She demanded.

E'Taylor had no trouble reading off the display. "Weapons are fully functional, armed and ready."

Just then the aft turbolift doors slid open and Riker and Data stepped onto the bridge. Riker moved to the side of the Captain opposite of Quintz, Data had moved down to the operations console to relieve the young humanoid ensign that was stationed there.

"Who are we shooting at?" Riker inquired.

Valeris looked to Will and gave a devilish smile. "Look and see for yourself." She said, motioning to the viewer. There, in all her beauty, was his ship, the _Enterprise_. She looked lovelier then ever, Riker thought. The cavalry had come at last.

"Mr. Riker." Valeris said, still looking at him. "I want you to man the weapons station."

To this, Will looked to her in astonishment. He quickly nodded his head and moved to the tactical console. He seated him self, never losing eye contact with the _Enterprise_.

"I want a full spread of quantum torpedoes loaded and locked on the Gettysburg." Captain Valeris ordered.

Riker, for the first time since seeing his ship, took his eyes from it to look at the Vulcan Captain.

"The Gettysburg?" He asked perplexed.

Valeris raised her left eyebrow. Apparently she still had _some_ Vulcan left in her. "You heard me, Lieutenant Commander. The Gettysburg."

Riker licked his lips and slowly looked to his display. "Yes, ma'am." He said, entering in the information. A few seconds later, the weapons were locked and ready to fire. "Done, Captain."

"Very well." Valeris said. Riker thought she sounded almost _bored_! "You may fire when ready, Mr. Riker." She said in the same tone.

"Ma'am?" Riker said. "Perhaps we should take this opportunity to leave the system, while the _Enterprise_ is immersed in a salvage attempt with the Gettysburg. If we destroy the ship, the _Enterprise_ will have nothing to do but hunt us down."

Valeris seemed to ponder this for a moment. "The point is well taken, Commander, but I want that ship destroyed. It had the audacity to fire upon us," She said. "Upon me." She added to herself quietly, looking to the viewer, then back to Riker. "You have your orders, Riker. If you can't follow them, it's reason enough for treason and we will deal your punishment here and now!" She said, her eyes burning with a near insanity. Quintz stood up from his chair and withdrew his phaser, pointing it at Riker. Will looked to Valeris with a scowl.

"That isn't necessary." He said.

"Tell me Mr. Lore," Valeris said, turning to the operations console. "How many life forms are you detecting from the Gettysburg?"

Data accessed the short-range sensors and swept them over the badly damaged Gettysburg. He noticed that the life sign reading was diminishing every time the sensors passed over the ship. It appeared the _Enterprise_ was beaming the survivor's back to the _Enterprise_ at an alarming rate. Data decided that he would go with the first reading he had received, even though by the time he finished telling Valeris all of the survivors would be safely onboard _Enterprise_.

"Readings indicate forty-four life signs, Captain." He read aloud.

"There you have it, Thomas." Valeris said, switching back to Riker. "Easy prey foe the kill."

Will looked down to his controls and noticed that Data had sent a message flashing across his screen. It read that all of the survivors had been beamed back to the _Enterprise_. Will suddenly felt a great sense of relief at this new information, but didn't find it any easier to destroy such a proud vessel.

"Understood." He said.

"Fire at will, Thomas." She said happily with a wave of her hand.

"Yes ma'am." He was trying not to betray his frustration at his predicament. He fired three torpedoes at the Gettysburg. The first struck her saucer section, dead center to the bridge. The last two hit the engineering section and the port warp nacelle. It took only a moment for the resulting explosions to rocket through the ship. The _Gettysburg _seemed to crumble slightly, and then shattered in a great ball of flames and white hot metal. In only a few brief seconds, the vessel that had once so proudly served Star Fleet was gone. Riker was reminded of something Picard had said to him long ago when he had asked-in the aftermath of the destruction of the Enterprise-D-if Jean-Luc felt that Starfleet would build another Enterprise. Picard had responded 'Plenty of letters left in the alphabet.'

"* * * * *"

Picard looked in disbelief at the image of the _Gettysburg _and her final demise. Fredricks stood beside him, looking both sour and mournful all at once. He had tried to remain steadfast as the torpedoes shot out from the unseen _Anzio_ and blasted through the hull of his ship. As the ship crumbled in the explosions, Fredricks felt as if his heart was being ripped free of his chest. When it was all over, a single tear dropped from his eye. Picard was the only one to notice, having felt exactly the same when the _Enterprise_-D was lost. He had been engaged with fighting Dr. Soran on Viridian III when the _Enterprise_ was attacked and destroyed, not on the bridge where he should have been. _Perhaps if I were there, _he often thought, _I could have made a difference._ Perhaps Fredricks felt the same way.

Daystrom took his eyes of the view screen to give attention to a small flashing light on his console. He accessed it and found something he didn't expect.

"Captain." He said surprised. "I'm reading a signal."

Picard cleared his throat, but his voice was still dry and arid. "What is it?"

"It appears to be a set of coordinates. Its six-hundred and seven kilometers directly of the starboard beam." He said.

"The _Anzio_." Fredricks said, hatred filling his voice. "Picard, lock weapons and destroy that abomination!"

To this Picard turned and looked to the other Captain on his bridge. "I cannot do that. I have two of my best officers on board that ship." He said sternly.

"I had six hundred officers on the Gettysburg, Captain. Seventy five percent didn't make it back." He said, fists clenched. "You cannot allow that vessel to continue to do as it has done to the Gettysburg."

Picard knew what William was thinking. He also knew that he couldn't allow anger to cloud his judgment.

"William, I sympathize with your loss. I have lost two starships under my own command. We have to get my officers back, though. We need the information they've obtained so we can bring down this entire charade. There may be things about this mission that you have yet to know, Captain." Picard said in his most soothing voice.

Fredricks seemed to regard this for a moment before answering Jean-Luc.

"Maybe your right, maybe there are things to be learned." He said, sounding sarcastic. "Like when to fire and when to tuck tail and run. My crew knew what it meant to win the fight, and they died for it. I hope your right, Jean-Luc, because God forgive you if you're wrong. Those men and women under my command didn't die just to let that ship escape and run rampant. You get your officers back, and you pray that they've learned all that you promise. If they haven't…be prepared, Captain. Be very prepared." Fredricks finished, his voice full of rage and determination. He then turned and walked from the bridge.

Picard stood there, still gazing to the space that Fredricks had previously occupied. He felt the same rage and anger. He knew he would get the information from Riker. The beacon that Data had installed was working, and that they could still lock onto the two crewmembers if a quick beam-out was necessary. He just hoped to get Riker and Data back soon.

Valeris sat on the Bridge of the _Anzio_, gazing at the image of the _Enterprise_ of the view screen. Quintz had placed his phaser back at his side and regained his seat next to his beloved. Riker eyes were transfixed on the Captain, and for all his worth, he wished he were a telepath. He only hoped that Valeris wouldn't turn the _Anzio_'s weapons on his ship. Data was busy at his console, checking the sensor information he was obtaining about the _Enterprise_, per a request from Valeris. That order had only caused Riker to worry more about what Valeris's next move would be.

"Sensor information complete." Data said.

Valeris turned to the android. "And, Mr. Lore?" she asked.

"The ship appears to be fully functional. In our current status, I would not recommend an assault."

Valeris turned to the viewer. "Your opinion concurs with your colleague, Thomas?" She asked.

"Yes, Captain." He said. "Unless you want to endanger the mission and remain in this sector."

Quintz leaned toward Valeris, and whispered something into her pointed ear. It was too discreet for Riker or Data to make out from their current positions on the bridge. A moment later, Quintz leaned back to his original position.

"Very well," Valeris stated. "We will resume our previous course. The Federation can no longer track us, so they will be of no threat. E'Taylor, set a course for the Ro'Tan system, warp six."

The Bajoran helmsman entered the coordinates into the computer and stood bye to engage the engines.

"On your order, Captain." He said.

"Execute."

"* * * * *"

"Captain," Daystrom said. "There changing course, heading out of the system at warp six."

"Their current heading?" Picard asked.

"They're on a direct course for the Ro'Tan system. It's one of the smaller Romulan outposts that occupy this region of space. It's said to have a small arsenal of warbirds and similar scout ships, sir."

Picard knew what the _Anzio_ was doing. It followed the reasoning he had come up with about her mission. She probably meant to engage the ships that the Romulan base carried in an attempt to see if the _Anzio_ was undetectable to the Romulans. If it worked, the _Anzio_ would more then likely destroy the vessels. If not, however, the _Anzio_ herself would be destroyed. Picard disliked both alternatives.

"How long until they reach their destination?" asked Jean-Luc.

"At present speed, four hours twenty-seven minutes, Captain." Daystrom replied.

"Open a channel to Star Fleet command and pipe it through into my ready room." Picard said. He had to work fast to save the lives of his two fellow shipmates, as well as the lives of the Romulans they were going to engage.

An hour after entering the Neutral Zone, Valeris was in her ready room with Quintz. E'Taylor was manning the bridge, despite his objections. Riker was at the tactical station and Data was manning the operations console. Before getting underway, Quintz had uttered something to his Captain that hadn't sat well with her. She had motioned him to a private conversation, away from the prying ears of the rest of the bridge.

"So, tell me again Commander about your findings." She said.

"As I said earlier, the transmission that was made from Shadow to you was intercepted by the _Enterprise_. That's more then likely how they knew our current course and heading. Secondly, and most gravely, it has come to my knowledge that a transmission was made from this ship to the former Gettysburg." He said, letting his words settle in.

"And how did you come by this information, Commander?" She asked. To this he smiled at her, and arose from the seat that he was in.

"One cannot divulge all of their secrets now, can they?" He said, stepping to the replicator. "Trakerian Ale, computer. Two glasses."

The beverages appeared and he took them from the machine, handing one to Valeris.

"Thank you, my dear Commander." She said. "What more do you have for me on this message that was transmitted?"

"It was disguised as a low level sensor scan. I don't know the content of the message, but I do know that it was skillfully crafted and short in duration." He said, sipping at his drink.

"And who is the originator of the message? Your theory, Commander?" she asked.

"Captain, I am never one to point fingers at any member of the crew. They have performed exceptionally well in every environment that we've encountered thus far. I do believe that it is highly likely that one of our two new crewmembers is not who they say they are." He said.

"Riker?" She asked. "I'm not so sure. He seems to fit his Star Fleet profile to the letter. _Defiant_, to be sure. Authoritative, strong and commanding. These things are all in him." She said. "However, this Mr. Lore…"

To this, Quintz smiled again. "My thoughts exactly, my dear. An android can be programmed to do anything its creator wishes. He has both the knowledge and the technical skills to do what I have unearthed thus far."

"Then, my dear Commander, we shall watch him carefully. At the slightest instance of deceiving intentions, I will ask that you deal with him." She said. "I'm sure you understand."

"Perfectly, ma'lady."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Admiral, we need to continue our pursuit of the _Anzio_." Picard had said.

The _Anzio_ had departed the system twenty minutes ago and was on a direct course to the Ro'Tan system on the wrong side of the Federation-Romulan Neutral zone. Legally, there was no way for the _Enterprise_ to continue a chase through the forbidden zone, an old treaty dating back decades forbid it. Picard couldn't leave the _Anzio_ to continue on her present course, nor could he chase or destroy her. He had—therefore- retired to his ready room and contacted Starbase five nine three in the hopes that there was a more diplomatic way to cross the zone. Captain Notar and Admiral Vladstock had answered Picard's call.

"We understand your problem, Captain." Vladstock was saying on Picard's screen.

"And what solutions have you come too?" Picard asked. He had explained the entire dilemma to the two officers, and he was now simply waiting for the powers-that-be to make a decision. Captain Notar replaced Vladstock on the screen.

"I think we may have found a way to get you to the Ro'Tan system, Captain." Jeager Notar said. "Unfortunately there is no way to do it diplomatically. We did, however, manage to get in contact with Deep Space Nine and enlist the aid of another Federation starship." He said.

Picard knew exactly what this meant.

"The _Defiant_?" Picard asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Precisely, Captain. The station Commander, Captain Sisko, has agreed to allow the _defiant_ to fall under our control for the time being. It took quite a bit of convincing, what with the Dominion wars, but we have her. In fact, she's on route to you and should be there in less than three hours." Notar said. The Admiral moved back on the screen.

"You will take command of the _Defiant_, Captain Picard. I caution you, though. We have already lost one top-secret project in this mission; I do not relish the thought of loosing another. If anything should happen to the _Defiant_ while under your command, prepare to face the consequences.

Picard thought for a moment about simply turning the transmission to the Starbase off. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take the insults.

"If you are unsure of the _Enterprise_'s or my own abilities to complete this mission, gentleman…" Picard started, but was cut off by Notar.

"Jean-Luc, we've already lost three ships in this disaster, and we're trying to get one of them back. I know you can accomplish the goals of the mission. My advice is to stay put and wait for the _Defiant_. As soon as she arrives, transport over with a small command crew and set a course for the Ro'Tan system. We will be waiting to hear back from you once you secure the Anzio and are safely back in Federation space.

"Very well, Captain. The _Enterprise_ will be standing by."

"Excellent, Jean-Luc. See you soon, and safe hunting. Notar out."

Picard quickly arose from his chair and headed onto the bridge. As he walked through the doors, he began to relay his orders to the bridge.

"Bridge to Captain Fredricks, assemble your senior staff and meet me in the conference room." He said. Picard realized that this situation would have to be handled carefully. He planned to take Commander Palmer and Lieutenant Daystrom along with him to the _Defiant, _as well as Counselor Troi and Lieutenant Commander La Forge. That would leave Fredricks in command of the _Enterprise_, with Doctor Crusher to keep an eye on him. With the good doctor close at his side, it would be almost impossible for Fredricks to make an emotional based judgment that would endanger his ship or his crew. Beverly was the only person onboard who really had the authority to relive the Captain of his duty. Picard only hoped that-along with the _Defiant_-he might be reunited with an old friend. A friend that would be more than helpful if the situation got ugly, as it undoubtedly would.

"* * * * *"

Valeris had retired to her quarters along with Commander Quintz. They had shared dinner, accompanied by light music and a little slow dancing. Quintz found it so intoxicating that the Captain could remain calm and collected, even though they were so far into the Neutral zone that it would precipitate a full blown war if they were ever discovered. He had wooed his Captain, and now found himself along side her in her bed. They said nothing, looking to the stars over head as they slipped past the _Anzio_. They would arrive at the Ro'Tan base in just under three hours, plenty of time for the enjoyment of the silence they found themselves in.

Valeris decided to break the quietness, but so softly that her lover barely heard her speak.

"What do you think happens when you die?" She asked.

Quintz moved his head closer to Valeris's, whispering in an equally soft tone.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"I don't understand the way humans look at the enigma of life after death. Could you explain it to me?" She said, as if the question was as easy to answer as '_what is one plus one?_'

"Perhaps," Quintz said as he cleared his throat. "It's akin to using the transporter." He said

Valeris had a quizzical expression on her face, although Quintz could not see it in his present position. "Explain?"

"Well, the transporter turns our matter into energy, triangulates our destination coordinates, and reconstructs our data pattern there. What if…the _Supreme Being_, or whatever you wish to call it, does it the same way? It takes the energy from your body, your _soul_ if you will, and transports it to a more divine place. Once there, the soul is rematerialized into a more heavenly body." Quintz said.

"I'd like to believe that." Said Valeris. "The Vulcans don't believe in such things. What is most important to them is the passing of the knowledge from the elders to the students, not what happens to the elders when they pass on." She said, now staring off into space. "We have no religion, one could say. Just a divine logic that we, as a race, strive for all our lives. It's almost tragic."

Quintz leaned on his side, so that he could now look into his lover's face. "Try not to worry over such things, my love. We will have a long and prosperous life together soon enough. No more phasers or photon torpedoes to hinder our path. To be together, forever." He said, and then kissed her.

"Perhaps you're right." She said simply, as if the conversation had not taken place at all. She leaned her head back on her pillow and began to gaze at the stars once more.

"* * * * *"

"What is to happen next, Commander?" Data asked.

He and Riker had been at a table in Data's quarters for the past hour, debating on what the next phase of their mission would be. It seemed to the two officers that there was nothing that could be done. The _Anzio_ had crossed over into the Neutral Zone, and there was no way to stop her from her mission. At least, no way that Riker could see.

"We're here for the ride, Mr. Data." Riker began. "The _Enterprise_ knows where we are and probably figured out where were going as well. We just have to leave it up to them to come in and retrieve us."

To this, Data cocked his head slightly to the left, as he usually did when posed with a problem.

"It is highly unlikely that the _Enterprise_ will be able to cross the Neutral Zone to intercept this ship. _Enterprise_ does not have the luxury of a cloaking device."

Riker sipped at the cup of coffee that he had gotten for himself and set it back upon the tabletop.

"Don't worry, my friend. The Captain will think of something." _He always does_, Will thought.

"* * * * *"

Hours seemed to pass like days as the _Enterprise_ waited for the _Defiant_ to arrive in the system. Picard had received some rest, as did the rest of the bridge crew. They had been working hard to keep the situation under control. Now, until the _Defiant_ arrived, it was out of their hands. It was something that Picard found impossible to bare. Jean-Luc had meet with Captain Fredricks and Commander Palmer in his ready room as he had scheduled. He had informed them of the impending mission, and notified Fredricks that he would temporarily assume command of the _Enterprise_. Picard and Palmer, along with Daystrom, Troi, and La Forge, would be beaming to the _Defiant_. Daystrom was sitting at his station when the _Defiant_ came within communications range.

"Captain, we're receiving a signal from the _Defiant_." Daystrom said.

_At last_, Picard thought to himself. "On screen."

The screen flickered to life and showed a familiar looking face on the view screen. His short orange curly hair sat atop a stout blocky face; no doubt his Irish ancestry had survived countless generations. Miles O'Brian, looking none the worse for wear, sat comfortably in the command chair on the bridge of the starship _Defiant_. He noticed Picard immediately, having served under him for so many years.

"Captain Picard, it's good to see you again, sir." He said, his Irish accent lightly tingeing his voice.

"Same to you, Mr. O'Brian. I must say, I am a bit surprised to see you." Picard said as he smiled slightly.

Miles let out a soft laugh; the doors could be heard opening behind him as he looked to his right to see who had entered the bridge.

"I understand, sir. Star Fleet hasn't giving me my own command, yet. I'm just the first officer. I do think you would like to meet the Captain, though." He said as he got up.

A proud Klingon warrior now took the command seat from Miles, the pronounced ridges on his forehead catching the soft overhead lighting on the bridge of the small ship. He wore the traditional Star Fleet uniform, with the addition of a sash made of bands of woven metal that stretched from his right shoulder to around to his left hip.

"It is an honor to serve with you again, Captain." The Klingon said.

"Mr. Worf, I can say the exact same for you." Picard said.

The Klingon straightened in his chair. "We have been ordered to render you assistance in your efforts to apprehend the captured _U.S.S. Anzio_." Worf began.

"Your assistance is greatly appreciated, Captain." Picard said. Although Worf was Commander by rank, his position as master of the _Defiant_ warranted that he be called by the title of Captain, another old tradition that those in Star Fleet proudly followed.

"At your convenience, you may beam aboard the _Defiant_." Worf said. "Bring whatever equipment you believe may be necessary, although I believe you will find the _Defiant_ adequately equipped to handle any situation."

"Myself and two officers will be over shortly, Captain, Picard out." And with that, the picture returned to that of the star field. A moment later, the _Defiant_ uncloaked off the aft beam, apparently it had closed the distance to the _Enterprise_ during the conversation between the two Captains. She was a beautiful ship, built for combat. Her over powered weapons, her double-redundant shield, and rows of phasers and photon torpedo launchers. At almost one-twelfth the size of the _Enterprise_, she carried more firepower then a Galaxy class starship. She had been constructed with the main purpose of fighting the Borg. Picard was a proponent of the design, wishing that Star Fleet had a hundred just like her.

"Captain Fredricks, Commander Palmer and Commander La Forge, please report to transporter room three." Picard said. "Mr. Daystrom and Counselor Troi: You're with me."

Moment later the six officers were assembled in the transporter room. A young ensign that Picard had seen in passing was at the transporter controls, with Captain Fredricks at his side. The other four officers were on their respective pads, as Picard gave last minute instructions to Fredricks. He didn't want to leave his ship, but he knew that it was for the greater good of the Federation that he did so. When all was said and done, Picard was ready to leave.

"Captain Fredricks, The _Enterprise_ is yours." He said.

"I'll take good care of her, Jean-Luc." He said, hands clasped behind his back.

"We will signal you when the situation changes." Jean-Luc said, stepping up to the transporter pad and turning his attention to the transporter chief.

"Sir," The young Ensign began. "The _Defiant_ has signaled that they are ready to receive you."

"Very well, energize." And with that the team beamed to the _Defiant_.

"* * * * *"

The _Defiant_ whisked through the Neutral Zone towards the Ro'Tan system at warp seven. Worf had retuned the long-range sensors to locate the communicators that Riker and Data wore concealed in their belts. If the Ro'Tan system was a ruse, they would know about it instantly. Commander Worf had also relinquished command of the _Defiant_ to Picard.

"Under the present circumstance," Worf had said. "It would be best if the senior officer on board assume command of the mission."

With that said, Picard now sat in the command seat on the bridge. Worf was stationed at tactical, but also fulfilled the duties as executive officer. Commander Palmer was stationed at navigation and a Lieutenant that had come along with Worf, A mister Joseph Lynn, was at the operations station.

"How long until we reach the system?" Picard asked.

Commander Palmer spoke up from his console. "Approximately twenty minutes, Captain."

_Twenty minutes..._ Picard thought to himself. It was time to prepare the ship.

"Mr. Worf, Sound red alert." Picard said.

"Aye, sir." The Klingon officer replied in his deep voice.

Immediately, the shields were reconfigured for battle stations. The double shield barrier was put in place and all phasers and photons were charged.

"What is the status of the cloaking device, Mr. Worf?" Picard asked.

Worf entered the diagnostic information into the computer and read the results aloud. "Cloaking device is operating at one-hundred percent efficiency, sir." He said.

"Excellent." Picard said.

After a moment, a signal flashed across Daystrom's screen.

"Captain, we've found the _Anzio_." He said.

Picard arose from his chair and stepped forward to the display. "How can you be sure?" He asked.

"We have obtained a lock on both Commander Riker and Data's communicators, sir. They appear to be engaging the Romulan Starbase."

Picard was startled by this revelation. He thought Valeris would wait to attack the base, not start the moment she arrived in the system. Perhaps she was on a timetable that Jean-Luc had yet to identify.

"On screen." He said.

"* * * * *"

Two Romulan starships swooped around an unseen target. They were the typical D'Deridix class Warbirds. They had a double hull, dark green in color, which consisted of an upper and lower half. The halves were shaped like that of a bird's wing in the swept forward position. The two halves were joined in the back by a crescent shaped beam and in the forward by a beak like bridge structure. It was close to one and a half the length of the _Enterprise_-E, and was immensely larger then the _Defiant_.

Their green disrupters were shooting in all different directions as they flew about. It was a miracle they didn't collide with each other. Occasionally, one of the two would fire a volley of photon torpedoes, but it would be to no avail. The _Anzio_ was definitely here.

As if in answer to the speculation of its presence; a series of quantum torpedoes sped toward one of the Romulan vessels. One of the projectiles missed, but two more that followed it collided with the Bird of Prey directly in the center of its bridge section. Blue-green flames and sparks spewed from the rupture in the hull the torpedo had just created. Pieces of green metal and glass were thrown from the ship as it began to slowly roll to the left. It shields must have been compromised before the _Defiant_ arrived.

A few moments after the first volley, a second and more violent one followed. This time it was phasers and photons aimed at the wounded bird. Within moments of impact, the vessel shuddered and tried to come about, but exploded into a shimmer of light and debris.

"* * * * *"

"Good shooting, Mr. Riker." Valeris said. "Mr. Lore, has there been any evidence that the Romulans can detect us?" She asked.

Data moved his hands over his controls. "Negative. They cannot locate us." He said.

"Excellent, Mr. Riker, prepare to fire on the next Warbird." She said, cold and calm.

Riker was still reeling form the destruction of the last Romulan ship. He disliked the Romulans as much as the next man, but this wasn't a fight between the Federation and the Star Empire. Even if it was, it wasn't even close to a fair fight. _What if I'm killing innocent civilians?_ He thought to himself.

"It'll take a few seconds to reconfigure the weapons system, but it shouldn't be a problem." Riker said. He quickly sent a message to Data on his console. It was an emergency plan they had worked out before departing Data's quarters earlier, in the event the _Enterprise_ was delayed in its arrival. It was desperate, but it would save the lives of the 'innocent' Romulans they would be killing.

Data quickly acknowledged Riker's message and accessed the navigational thrusters.

"* * * * *"

"Captain Picard," Worf said. "Something odd is happening."

"Explain, Mr. Worf." He said quickly.

"Sir, the _Anzio_ appears to be moving closer to the planet." The Klingon said.

"How much closer, Commander?" Jean-Luc said.

"They should be entering the upper atmosphere in less than two minutes." Commander Palmer said.

"What the devil?" Picard said to himself.

"* * * * *"

"Captain," Quintz said, utterly astonished. "We are entering the planets upper atmosphere!"

Valeris spun around in her chair. "How can that be?" She demanded.

"Someone has accessed the flight controls and has locked us into an extremely low orbit." Quintz said. "I cannot free the thrusters."

She turned slowly and looked at Data. She reached in her side holster and withdrew her phaser. "Lore!"

The _Anzio_, on a collision course with the planet, began to heat up in the atmosphere.

"* * * * *"

"Look!" Worf shouted on the bridge.

It was the _Anzio_. She was heating up to an incredible temperature as she collided with the planets ionosphere. The vessel was clearly visible inside her protective shield and provided a perfect target to the Romulans. As if the thought had transmitted itself to the Warbird, the Romulan vessel turned on its axis and pointed itself directly at the visible _Anzio_.

"Permission to open fire." Worf said to Picard, but it was too late. The Warbird fired everything it had at the _Anzio_. There was a brief explosion of light, white-hot shards of debris flying in almost every direction, then nothing. She was gone.

"Will?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Captain Picard stood on the bridge of the _Defiant_, staring at the view screen with his mouth slightly agape. He had just watched the _Anzio_ explode in a ball of flame and debris and there was nothing he could do about it. He had lost his first officer, Will Riker, and his Operations Officer, Lieutenant Commander Data, in one fell swoop. Picard's throat was dry, but he finally strained to allow his voice to permeate the otherwise silent bridge.

"Life signs?" He said quietly.

Worf's voice came from behind the Captain. "Indeterminate"

Picard spun slowly to face the Klingon. "Indeterminate? Specify."

Worf studied his instruments for a brief moment and then met the Captains' gaze. "There is a severe magnetic storm in the upper atmosphere of the planet. Any sensor readings we obtain are questionable at best."

Picard pursed his lips and took in a deep breath. "What about a high intensity scan? We could try and break through the storm."

Worf exhaled sharply and Picard noticed the unmistakable scowl of the frustrated Klingon. "Impossible at this time, Captain. Any high intensity scan directed at the planet will alert the Romulan vessel to our presence."

Picard internally mirrored Worf's frustrations. He turned back to the view screen and the image of the single remaining Romulan Warbird hanging in front of the planet. "Damn." He said under his breath. He wished he could stretch out his hand and wipe the storm from the planet's atmosphere. He tapped his commbadge. "Counselor Troi to the bridge." Picard then turned his attention to Geordi La Forge.

"Commander, is there any way to boost the low intensity sensors to give us as much information as possible without alerting the Romulans to our presence?"

Geordi turned for the Captain and motioned to the engineering station with a twist of his head. "Not with this equipment. If we were on the _Enterprise_ than maybe, but not on this ship. The _Defiant_ was combat oriented when she was designed. She has some of the best targeting sensors in the fleet, but there was very little thought to the science sensors when she was laid down."

Picard was getting more frustrated by the moment. "Mr. La Forge, remind me to lodge a formal complaint with the Star Fleet Design Bureau when we return to Federation space."

Just then Counselor Deanna Troi appeared on the command deck. She had hoped her services would come in handy and was glad to have been ordered to on this away team. Truth be told, she was more worried about Riker than she let on. She needed to know, had to know, that he would return from this mission safely. What she regretted most was not telling him goodbye before he had left the _Enterprise_. She was such a fool, she thought to herself. Deanna and William had been skirting around each other with marked efficiency these last few years, but Deanna had to admit to herself it was getting harder to deny the things she was feeling inside, and even though Will might not admit it, the feeling she sensed he had as well. _Sometime I wish I wasn't so damn telepathic_, she would muse. And now it looked as if Will and Data were gone forever. She had been in her quarters monitoring the events on the bridge when she saw the explosion of the _Anzio_ on her desktop view screen. Even now she was trying to hold back the tears, and then Picard had called and snapped her back into reality. She stepped forward and approached the Captain.

"Reporting as ordered, sir" She said in her most commanding voice. Picard could see past her dark eyes and knew the conflict that was tearing her apart inside. There would be time to mourn later, he thought to himself. Right now Picard needed answers.

"Counselor, can you sense anything out there?" He asked.

Deanna cleared her throat and brushed a stray lock of hair from in front of her eyes. "I'll try, sir."

She stepped towards the view screen and, with all that was inside her, reached out to the planet. She reached out to the debris field that was slowly burning up in the atmosphere. She reached out to Will. To her Imzadi. After a full minute her muscles relaxed and she very nearly fainted. Picard was instantly at her side with Worf close behind.

"Deanna?" Picard said, steadying the ships counselor.

A second later she had regained her composure. "I sense nothing, sir. Not from the planet and not from the Romulans out there. I can barely sense the bridge crew here, and they are only a few meters from me. I don't think I'm going to be of much use to you right now, Captain."

Picard was running out of options. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked in a low voice.

"I think so, Captain. I think it's all this stress" she said, and looked into his eyes. It was all the answer he needed. It was more than just simple stress.

"Thank you for your attempt, counselor. Return to your quarters and rest. If you feel you can be of further service you may return to duty at your leisure."

Deanna cleared her throat again. "I'm sorry. Thank you, sir." And she turned and left the bridge.

Picard paced the bridge several times before finally coming to a conclusion. "Mr. Worf, contact Star Fleet Command. Advise them of our present situation and the disposition of the _Anzio_. Advise them that we will attempt to remain in this system until the Romulans have departed or our cloaking device fails."

Worf straightened his back. Worf had an enormous amount of admiration for Picard. The Captain would never leave a man behind, nor depart the system until every conceivable option was ruled out. Worf was proud to be serving under him again.

"Aye, sir. Coding and transmitting the message now."

"* * * * *"

There was a red light blinking in front of his right eye. There was also the smell of burnt opti-cable in the air. Somewhere behind him there was a momentary hiss of air, followed by the crash of something large to the deck. It sounded like a tin box full of glass marbles. Perhaps the sound was coming from inside his own head. There was an ache in his left arm. He turned his head slightly, looking at his left hand resting on the console next to his face. He wiggled his fingers slightly. _That's a good sign, _he thought to himself. _I wonder how the rest of me is doing? Well, no time like the present to find out._

Commander William Riker placed his hands flat on the console under him and, very slowly, pushed himself up to a seating position. He could taste blood on his lower lip, but he knew it was nothing serious. All in all, he felt fairly well. He had been in worse Ambu-Jitsu matches with his father when he was twelve. Riker turned and surveyed the bridge.

Valeris was just picking herself up from the floor near the command chair. Riker looked quickly for Data, but couldn't see his android friend from where he was seated. He got up from his chair and walked toward the science console. Quintz, or what was left of him, was on the floor near the science officer's chair. A large support beam from the overhead must have come crashing down at some point in the battle. The beam had very nearly halved the pirate into two pieces.

Seeing that Data was not on the port side of the bridge, Riker moved down to the command deck and was walking towards the starboard side when he felt a quick jab at the back of his legs. He toppled over onto his rear and didn't even have time to think about what had happened before Valeris jumped on him and straddled his chest, phaser pointing right at his nose.

Will tried to muster as much courage as he could, but the pain in his arm was excruciating and his head now hurt worse than before. His anger—however-was quite genuine.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?"

Valeris had a small stream of green blood oozing from somewhere in her hair over her right eye. It had trickled slightly down her cheek and had dried in a small pool.

"Thomas Riker, you are about to be eliminated. I blame this catastrophe entirely on you."

Riker tried his best to give her a quizzical look. "Me?" He retorted in disgust. "What did I do except follow your orders, _Captain."_ Adding emphasis to her rank. "If you want to blame anyone you should be talking to the android. He's the one that got us here in the first place."

Her eyes were steady and unblinking. "I have dealt with Lore and now I will deal with his faithful companion."

Riker was taken aback by her statement and she saw it on his face. She laughed maniacally, nearly seething her next sentence. "You know, he's not as well built as I initially thought. All it took was one phaser blast to the chest…" then, finishing her sentence with mock sadness "and poor humpty dumpty went all to pieces."

"You killed him? Why the hell did you do that? We need him to get out this place!" Riker almost screamed. He couldn't believe Data was gone. It was going to be extremely hard on Geordi, Will thought. Riker had only to figure a way out this situation alive to be able to tell La Forge about it.

"Actually I don't." She said, sitting up straight and lowering the phaser slightly. "Between Quintz and Mokar we can still manage to salvage this situation." She raised the phaser and held it centimeters from his forehead. "Say goodbye, Thomas Riker."

Riker moved his head off the ground, contacting his forehead with the emitter of the phaser. He locked eyes with Valeris. "Quintz is dead! I'm the only officer left onboard who knows these systems as well, if not better, than Mokar."

Valeris turned away from Williams gaze for a brief moment, then returned her eyes to his, pushing the phaser hard enough into his forehead to snap his head back to the ground. "You lie!" She sneered, all but spitting in his face.

Riker motioned his eyes towards the science officer's station behind him. His voice became quite, almost a hushed whisper. "See for yourself."

Reluctantly, Valeris got up off of Riker. She straightened her uniform and lowered the phaser to her side. She walked slowly from Riker side as Will pushed himself up to his feet.

Riker watched Valeris's reaction as she rounded the corner of the science station and faced Quintz's lifeless form. He couldn't make out the expression on her face, as there was a fresh cloud of smoke wafting in from a nearby terminal that was on fire. Riker, seeing an opportunity to move, slowly inched his way back to the starboard side of the bridge, nearly tripping over a yellow tinged arm lying on the ground.

_Data_, he thought to himself. He followed the arm up to the shoulder, but noticed that the androids head was missing. Riker examined the socket on Data's neck where his head would normally attach. He immediately noticed that the connection was fairly undamaged. Riker, having disconnected Data's head in the past, recognized all the familiar circuit ends and terminal connections were intact. If he could just find Data's head, he was sure he could reconnect it and get the android at least talking.

Will stood up and began gathering Data's parts. And arm here. A leg there. Soon he had located his head and placed all the parts in a small pile. Just then, he heard an agonizing scream from the science station. It was Valeris. Commander Riker had all but forgotten the Vulcan in the search for Data's parts. It echoed off the walls of the bridge and, Riker was sure, to anyone within three decks. The scream was loud, piercing, and rose slowly in pitch until all the air in her lungs was expended. Another wave of smoke obscured Valeris's face from Riker's view.

Suddenly a phaser blast streamed from the cloud and struck the bulkhead a few meters right of Riker's position. Riker instinctively went to one knee and began looking for something…anything…he could fight back with. Then he saw it.

One of the pirates had dropped his phaser during the forced landing of the _Anzio_. It was about two meters from Riker, near a bundle of luminescent opti-cable that had fallen free from an overhead storage compartment. He dove for the phaser, hoping that the smoke cloud obscured Valeris's view of him. His hope was in vain. Another phaser blast from the port side of the bridge hit its intended target, the phaser. In fact, the phaser vaporized before Riker even hit the ground where it had been only a moment before.

Valeris stepped through the billowing cloud of smoke and walked slowly toward Riker. Will could see her now, her face and the inner turmoil it revealed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was sobbing, almost uncontrollably. Riker knew enough about Vulcan's to know that if she had let her emotional outburst go this far, there was no telling what she was capable of. She had lost all internal control of herself.

"Thomas Riker," She said through the sobs "I do not wish to kill you, but I will if you leave me no alternative."

She stepped close enough to Riker that she could have easily dispatched her threat. She steadied the phaser at Will again, but this time her hand was shaking almost uncontrollably. Riker was conflicted as to whether to fight or give up for the moment. She was in an unpredictable state of mind, and he thought better of the conflict at this time. At least she had changed her mind about killing him…for the moment.

There was a thick layer of sweat on her brow, and along with her tears, had smeared grime and dirt about her face. "You will report to Mr. Mokar in engineering and affect repairs. I want the _Anzio_ off of this accursed planet in eight hours."

"Eight hours?" Riker repeated. He tried to level his voice in a calming manner. "That might not be enough time, Captain. Most of the major systems are severely damaged."

Valeris, her hand shaking far less, had regained some of her composure. "Eight hours is all we have. According to the sensors, there is a magnetic storm overhead that is clouding the sensor scans of all orbiting starships. In eight-point-six hours the storm will dissipate, and without the cloak, we will be visible."

"…and a sitting duck." Riker added, exhaling deeply.

"Precisely, Mr. Riker."

Riker got to his feet and regarded the pile of parts that used to be Lieutenant Commander Data. "I might be able to use some of these parts to repair the damaged circuits in the cloaking device."

Valeris raised her phaser and quickly dispatched the large toe on Data's left leg. Riker looked at the severed toe and then back to Valeris.

"I hope that wasn't something you needed." She said coldly.

Riker could see that he wasn't going to be able to get Data off the bridge anytime soon, and any further asking might lead to something being destroyed that Geordi didn't have the knowledge to repair.

"No, ma'am." He returned to Valeris, almost equally as cold.

"You have your orders, mister. Now, get off my bridge." She said, then motioned towards the turbolift with a wave of her phaser.

"Yes, ma'am." Riker said. He regarded Data's remains one more, then stepped over a bundle of opti-cable and through the lift doors.

Valeris regarded the pile of android limbs, but quickly dismissed the thought of simply vaporizing it. There were some advanced circuits in that heap, things more advanced than even she had ever heard about or seen. Her mind turned inward for a brief second and she thought of her old mentor, Spock. _Fascinating_, is the word he probably would have used to describe the positronic parts. _Perhaps there is a value to them. If I can find none, then his head will adorn my wall as payment for the death of Quintz._

Her thoughts were then drawn to her fallen lover. She walked to the science station and looked upon Quintz's body again. She swallowed hard, holding back another wave of tears. She aimed the phaser and disintegrated the remains.

"Farewell, my love." She said.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It had been almost six hours and Picard had no more answers than when the ordeal had first started. Was the _Anzio_ destroyed? What were the Romulans still doing here? Sure, they could have dispatched a ship or shuttle from the nearby Starbase to investigate. But what were the Romulans waiting for?

Picard, having left the bridge of the _Defiant_, was in his quarters trying to get some rest. The entire mission was getting to him. He had lost two of his finest officers, and with the destruction of the _Anzio_ in the planets atmosphere, he began to have doubts as to why he was still here.

Picard could only afford to stay in the system for another two hours. After that, the _Defiant_'s power would be too low to remain cloaked. He needed to get back into warp as soon as possible in order to leave Romulan space and the Neutral Zone before they could be detected.

He had prepared his formal report for Star Fleet Command and Admiral Vladstock. He could hear the voice of the Russian officer in his head now. The Admiral was berating Picard for the loss of life and property and would demand Picard's command. Jean-Luc wished he had more answers, more to report on. He would wait these two hours, and then he would be forced to leave.

Just as his eyes were finally beginning to close and his body was entering it's much needed rest cycle, Commander Worf's voice came over the ships intercom system.

"Captain Picard, please report to the bridge."

The Captain let out a hurried breath and sprung from his bed. He grabbed his tunic and tapped the communicator. "On my way, Commander."

Picard strode briskly down the passageway and headed for the bridge. He was anxious to know what was so important that Worf required his presence. He hoped beyond hope it was good news. Picard entered the bridge and stepped over to Worf's position at tactical.

"Yes, Mr. Worf. What is it?"

"Sir, sensors are reporting a second Romulan vessel entering orbit around the planet."

"On screen." Picard said, turning to the forward viewer.

The screen flashed form the image of the single Warbird to that of a smaller vessel. She was bright green in color, matching in shade that of the other vessel still in orbit. She was small and sleek and gave the appearance of being a small scout ship, or possibly a fighter.

"Analysis, Mr. Worf."

The Klingon punched up the short range sensor profile on his console and read the readings out to the bridge crew.

"It is a D'Tall class reconnaissance vessel, sir. Light armaments…moderate shielding."

"Reconnaissance vessel?" Picard asked to no one in particular.

Geordi spoke up from the engineering station. "Looks like she's been stripped down, Captain. Her engines are almost running in the red. My guess is the Romulans wanted to get that ship, or someone on board, here as fast as they could."

A glimmer of hope entered the Captain's heart. This vessel probably had one mission, and that was to ascertain the status of any debris that might have fallen to the planets surface. _With luck_, Picard thought, _most of the Anzio made it down intact._

Geordi continued before the Captain could ask any further questions.

"Sir, it looks like the smaller ship is projecting a high intensity metrionic pulse toward the planets atmosphere. I think they are attempting to punch a whole in that storm down there."

Picard continued to glare at the viewer, watching the small scout ship project a beam of bright blue energy from somewhere in it's forward hull. The beam, once it collided with the magnetic storm, caused a local disruption and effectively punched a small opening in the cloud layer.

"Sir!" Worf exclaimed from his console. "Sensors are picking up transporter signals from the scout."

Picard spun to face La Forge. "Can we follow them through that hole?"

Geordi shook his head slowly. "Sorry sir, no way. The storm closed in on itself moments after the Romulans materialized on the planets surface.

Picard turned back to the view screen. _What the hell was going on down there?_

"* * * * *"

The two lone Romulans on the surface moved quickly toward their intended target. The lead Romulan, a tall man of medium build, held out his tricorder at arms length. The second officer, small and stout, held his disruptor at the ready and followed closely behind his Commander.

With a strong wind hitting them from what seemed like all directions at once, they approached a rocky wall. The stone was a dark purple in color and had sheen to it. It was if the whole face of the outcropping was made of stone shaped glass. The lead Romulan scanned the wall and motioned to his companion to come close to him. The sub-Commander had to shout his commands to the centurion, even though the other man was barely a meter away.

"Centurion, there is no way around this wall for several kilometers." He waved his tricorder to what he assumed was the top of the wall. "The wall is thirty meters high at this point. There appears to be plenty of footings for us. Can you climb?"

"Yes, sub-Commander Mu'Toe." The shorter Romulan responded.

Mu'Toe secured his tricorder in a black utility belt around his waist and-taking hold of the first set of stones-began pulling himself up the rock face. The Centurion likewise holstered his weapon and followed his Commander.

After twenty minutes of climbing they reached the summit. They were on the edge of a large crater or valley. It was difficult to tell which. Mu'Toe again withdrew his tricorder and pointed it at the center of the valley.

"There!" He said loudly over the blustery wind. "Less than five-hundred meters."

The Centurion held his hands to his eyes to shield them from the fine particles of dust whipping about his face. "I see nothing, sub-Commander."

Mu'Toe put his tricorder back in its holster. "It is there, I assure you. Come." He said as he motioned the centurion to follow him down the gradual slope of the hill and into the valley.

"* * * * *"

Within thirty minutes the Romulans were at their destination. The Centurion, having again withdrawn his disruptor, scanned the vicinity with what little sight he had. The wind was still blowing hard, much harder than it had at the top of the hill.

Mu'Toe was waving his tricorder from side to side, scanning past the thick cloud of whirling sand. "We're nearly on top of the signal." The sub-Commander shouted.

"I see nothing." The Centurion yelled back. "Perhaps your instrument is faulty, sir."

Just then, a large spike appeared on Mu'Toe's tricorder. He turned away from the centurion and began walking toward the indicated signal. Just as the tricorder measured its maximum allowable reading Mu'Toe stopped in his tracks. The centurion rushed up behind him, all the while shielding his eyes so that all he could see was what was directly in front of him.

"Sir?" The centurion shouted. "What is it?"

The sub-Commander raised his tricorder in the air as the centurion followed it with is eyes.

Mu'Toe shouted "Exactly what we were looking for."

The centurion strained his eyes, and as the winds died down briefly, the centurion could make out the unmistakable hull of the Federation starship. Had they walked only a few more meters, they would have collided with one of its landing struts.

The Centurion scanned the outer hull with his eyes, but could barely see anything through the winds. "What now, sub-Commander?"

"I know a thing or two about these ships, Centurion." Mu'Toe said, placing his tricorder on his belt and withdrawing his own disruptor. "Follow me. I believe I know how we can get in undetected."

With that, the two men hurried under the Intrepid class vessel towards her aft end.

"* * * * *"

The bridge was finally in order, or in as much order as Valeris required to get underway. All the damage had either been repaired or jury-rigged to get as much of the equipment up and running as possible. Valeris was seated in the command chair and was barking orders to Mokar in engineering.

"I don't care if it overheats." She said sternly. "Just get that plasma conduit secure. I need power to the helm station subprocessor as soon as possible. We are lifting off shortly."

She could hear the frustration in Mokar's voice. "Yes, Captain. I will do as you say, but it's against my better judgment. That conduit could blow at any minute and half the stations on the bridge could wink out."

She was done talking to him. "Just do it." And with that, she closed the channel with a tap to the armrest console. "I am surrounded by incompetents." She said to herself in disdain. She looked over to the science station, now being manned by E'Taylor. She could not get past her loss. She wanted Quintz by her side again.

She arose from her seat and walked to the helm console. As she approached the dark terminal the power suddenly came on and the station began its reinitialization process. She tapped her communicator badge.

"Well done, Mr. Mokar." She said, sitting at the console. She tapped in the take off sequence and had the computer begin its preflight self diagnostic. It shouldn't be more than an hour or so before the _Anzio_ could take off. She was glad for it. Mokar had advised her an hour ago that the phased cloaking device was again operational. They should be able to easily slip by the Romulan blockade and get back into neutral space. "Mr. Mokar, please send Riker to the bridge as soon as possible."

Mokar replied back suddenly. "With pleasure, Captain. He's been getting on my nerves. I think he thinks he's some kind of comedian, but no one here is laughing."

Valeris raised her left eyebrow. "Curious, but quite irrelevant. Send him to me now."

"He's on his way. Should be there any minute."

A moment later Riker was walking down one of the central corridors. He was uneasy, and with good reason. Only a few short hours ago Valeris had a phaser to his head and was threatening his life. Now he was being summoned back, probably to be executed. Not that he had much of a choice. Moments earlier, as he walked the corridor that would lead to the turbolift, he saw over his shoulder that he was being shadowed by two armed pirates. _No hope of getting out of this one_, he thought to himself.

As he entered the turbolift the two armed pirates quickened their pace just enough to make it to the lift before the doors closed. Riker looked at them and smiled.

"Almost missed it." He said with a chuckle. "I hear the next train won't be here for hours."

The pirates looked to one another, then back to Riker, without even the slightest expression of amusement.

"Tough crowd." Riker said, turning to the elevator controls. He pressed the button for the bridge and felt the all too familiar reverberations of the lift as it began its ascent.

A moment later the three were on the bridge. Riker walked down the upper level and strode confidently to the command chair. Whatever his new fate would be, he wanted to face it like a Star Fleet officer.

"You wished to see me, Captain." And with that, he performed a slight bow of his head.

"Firstly," she started "I want to commend you on your efficiency in engineering. If not for your assistance it might have been several more hours, or even days, until we got underway."

Riker rubbed his forehead in the same location that Valeris had jammed her phaser only hours before. "I was properly motivated."

"Indeed." She said, nonchalantly. "Secondly, I'm afraid I'm going to have to limit your movements over the next few hours. You see, I've found you too important to kill, but also too untrustworthy to remain afoot on the ship."

Riker tilted his head in honest curiosity. "And that means what, exactly?"

"You are to be confined to the brig until we are safely away from this place." She looked passed Riker at the two armed Pirates and, with a wave of her hand, motioned them to guard Will. They both drew their weapons and pointed them into his back.

Will looked to one guard, then the other, and then back to Valeris. "You don't think you'll need me for the escape?"

She smiled broadly; all of her teeth seemed to glint with radiance brought on by the overhead lights. She leaned to Riker and whispered "If I do, I know where I shall find you, don't I?" She looked to the guards. "Take him away."

They led Riker off the bridge and Valeris leaned back in her chair. E'Taylor spoke up from the science station.

"Captain, there seems to be an inconsistency in the internal sensors."

"Specify." She said, turning to him.

"There are more life forms onboard than can be accounted for by our surviving crewmembers. I can't be more specific, but it looks like we have either Vulcan or Romulan intruders aboard."

She stood up from her chair. "How is that possible?" she demanded.

Just then the familiar shimmer of a transporter beam brightened the bridge just forward of the command chair. There before Valeris stood a short, fat Romulan holding his disruptor pointed at her chest. She looked to E'Taylor, who had another Romulan, one much taller and well built, pointing his phaser at the science officer.

The fat Romulan mustered his most commanding voice. "Identify yourself."

Valeris clasped her hands behind her back and stood tall. "I am Valeris. Who are you?"

"I am Centurion G'Tan of the Romulan Security force. You and your crew are hereby placed under arrest and will be subject to Romulan law concerning your intrusion into our space and the attack on our forces. Resist and die."

As G'Tan finished his sentence a bolt of energy shot out from the science console and the Romulan Centurion a vaporized in a shimmer of light. Valeris looked to the remaining Romulan, who had his disruptor pointed in G'Tan previous direction.

"Curious. May I ask the meaning of that?" she asked.

The Romulan stepped forward and holstered his weapon. "I wasn't sure if I'd make it on time. This was the best guise I could afford to be able to get to the planet and come aboard with as little suspicion as possible."

Valeris raised her eyebrow again. "Guise?"

The Romulan clasped his hands behind his back. "To the Romulans I was sub-Commander Mu'Toe. You can call me Shadow, if it suits you."

Valeris smiled. "Interesting. We have much to discussthen."

"We do, but first, tell me where Riker and the Android are. I wish to speak to them immediately."

"The android has been…taken off line, shall we say. He is being stored in the brig near Mr. Riker."

"Riker is unharmed?" Shadow asked, stepping closer to Valeris. She stepped back slightly. The tinge of his tone could almost be described as threatening.

"He is unharmed. He showed himself to be as invaluable as he was troublesome, so I had him confined."

The figure known as Shadow chuckled to himself and smiled. "That's about the best description I've heard of him in a long time. Remain here. I will see to Riker myself. I will return shortly."

"* * * * *"

Riker was seated on the uncomfortable bench in the brig. The force shield door that bared his escape had been set to maximum strength. There was no foreseeable way for Will to get out at the moment, so he spent the last few moments trying to devise how he could get off the ship with Data, in parts or in whole, his face buried in his hands.

A moment later, Riker heard the door to the detention area slide open. He didn't even bother to look and see who it was. If they wanted to talk to him, he'd know it in a moment. He wasn't about to give them a standing ovation.

He heard a voice from the other side of the door. "You are dismissed", it said. Still Riker did not look up. He could hear the unknown person stepping toward his cell.

"Well, well, well." The voice said. "This _is_ a surprise. I have to admit, I'm glad to see you on this side of the force feild for a change." The figure said.

Riker's heart almost skipped a beat. _That voice! I know that voice! But…it can't be! _Riker looked up slowly. At first there was no recognition. Then it started to come to him. Riker stood up and walked slowly to the force field barrier, being careful not to touch it.

He looked to the Romulan. But it wasn't the uniform, or the pointed ears, or the full head of jet black hair that he was focused on. It was the face. A face he had seen in countless nightmares over the past decade and a half. A face that provided the source for the only significant mark against Riker's impeccable Star Fleet record. The face was that of an old ally. It was the face of his former commanding officer.

"Pressman?" Riker mouthed, almost breathless.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Riker stared into the familiar face that wore an out of place uniform. He couldn't believe it. Before him stood Erik Pressman, former Admiral and William Riker's first commanding officer. Riker hadn't seen him in years, not since the court martial that drummed Pressman out of Star Fleet.

Or had it?

Pressman, once attached to Star Fleet Intelligence, had attempted to build and test a prototype Federation cloaking device. He had used his own ship, the Gagarin class science vessel Pegasus, as the devices test bed. Although Pressman knew he was violating the Treaty of Algeron by developing the cloak, he was able to assure his superiors that such a device would benefit the Federation in ways no one thought possible.

He was allowed to continue his research up until the device was ready to go online for the first time. Most of the crew of the Pegasus, under the leadership of Pressman's own first officer, attempted to rebel against Pressman. The first officer had believed that, in violating the ancient treaty, Pressman would plunge the Federation into war with the Romulans, and quite possibly the Klingon's as well.

In an attempt to seize control of the ship, the mutineers had inadvertently activated the cloak. And not only that. Since most of the members of the crew failed to understand how to operate the device, the results were nearly catastrophic. When Pressman, along with a handful of loyal officers including a young Ensign William Riker, had managed to escape in a shuttle, they witnessed an awesome explosion. The Pegasus had been blown to bits. In the following investigation by Star Fleet, Pressman and the others were all cleared of charges and any record of the incident was almost completely eradicated from their Star Fleet records.

That was until twelve years later. The Pegasus was, in fact, not destroyed. She had both cloaked and phased out of existence at the moment of her explosion. She had drifted, invisible and completely out of phase with normal space, until she limped into an asteroid field. At that time the phase-cloak failed and the ship rematerialized, half of the ship entombed forever inside an asteroid.

Pressman, onboard the _Enterprise_, had located the ship and managed to reactivate the device for a short while. Riker, now fully convinced of his former commanding officers betrayal to the Federation, turned on Pressman and was able to arrest him. A week later the _Enterprise_ was at Starbase one-four-seven and a general court martial of Pressman had convened.

The court martial was quick and, now looking back on it, Riker had thought it was exceptionally swift for someone who had violated the treaty with the Romulans as Pressman had done. Admiral Pressman's rank was summarily stripped away and he was drummed out of Star Fleet with no time served in prison. The disgrace of loosing his rank and his prestige was deemed a sufficient punishment for his crimes. Riker had no knowledge of what had happened to Pressman after he had departed the Starbase.

"It's nice to see you haven't forgotten me, Will." Pressman said as he clasped his hands behind his back.

From the other side of the force feild Riker took a deep breath, stepping back from the cell block entrance. "You're not one easily forgotten." Riker touched the tops of his ear, at the same time looking to the prosthetic Romulan ears that Pressman had been given as part of his disguise. "You know, they suit you. You always did have more in common with a Romulan." Riker leveled his eyes at Pressman.

"You know, that always impressed me about you, Riker. You could always stare death in the face and still make jokes."

"I'm not staring at death, Erik. I'm looking at something that used to mean something to me. Something that was great. Now look at you. Working for the Romulans."

Pressman unclasped his hands and began pacing. "I'm not working for the Romulans, you fool. I used them to get here."

Riker watched Pressman pace the room. He looked nervous. "Just like you use everyone else. Just like you always have. Use them until they aren't of any value to you anymore, then…"

"Then nothing!" Pressman spat, turning to Riker with his fist shaking. Pressman took several deep breaths before finally relaxing his fist and resuming some sort of normal composure. "When people under me fail then they get what they deserve. You should know that better than anyone, Riker."

Will didn't so much as budge. Pressman continued.

"Except you didn't get what you deserved, did you?" It was almost a whisper. "You were right there with me, phaser in hand ready to blow your fellow crewman from existence. You are just as guilty as me, Will."

Riker stepped to the force field. Pressman was only a few inches away, but with the feild up it might as well have been a mile.

"I made peace with myself, Erik. And what I did."

Pressman grinned. There was something behind the smile that sent a chill up Riker's spine. "As have I, Commander."

Riker was through bantering. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because of this" Pressman said, extending his arms over his head in triumph. "Because of the _Anzio_ and what she represents. "

"What she represents? She's another flawed design, just like the Pegasus was."

"Oh no, Commander. Not flawed at all. She's perfect. Perfect because I made her that way."

"What are you talking about?" Riker asked, engaged by Pressman.

"Do you remember what I said on the bridge of the _Enterprise_? Remember I said that I had plenty of friends in influential places?"

Riker nodded slowly in agreement.

"Well, this is the collaboration of those friends. Did you think Star Fleet would just give up on this design? Did you think, with this projects tendrils reaching into the very core of Star Fleet Command, that it would just be scrapped and brushed aside?"

Riker managed a smile. "I guess I was just extremely hopeful, that's all. I hate seeing wasted manpower on futile attempts at glory."

Pressman looked around the room, as if seeing the starship beyond it. As if he were looking into the very core of the most beautiful thing in all creation, he brought his hands slowly to his sides as he spoke and turned slowly at the same time.

"No, Riker. It's more than glory. Its all things. Its power and it is fortune. It is both war and peace. It is all things, and it's nothing."

"You're insane." Riker said, drawing back from the force feild door.

"I'm quite sane, Will. It's taken a long time for this ship to come together, and I was there every step of the way. I was guiding her, nurturing her. I breathed life into her and she is here because this is where I told her to go."

"How?" was all Riker could manage to get out.

"Fifteen years in Star Fleet Intelligence is how, my friend. Fifteen long years of planning, and plotting, and designing. The failures would stack up on themselves like bricks in a foundation, and then tumble down like a house of cards in the wind after each breakthrough."

"But you aren't Intelligence anymore. You lost that privilege, remember?" Riker said, adding emphasis to the last word.

Pressman let out a belly laugh. "Oh, Will. How little you know. I was always Intelligence. I will always be Intelligence. There is no way out of this game. Once you're in this deep, you can't get out. No puny court martial is going to deny me access. No removal of rank will deny me the fruits of my labor."

Riker was beginning to see that he had always misjudged Pressman. He did it as an Ensign long ago, he did it when he was onboard the _Enterprise_, and he had done it moments ago. Things were changing fast and Riker was running to catch up.

"So, why the Romulan disguise?" Riker asked.

To this Pressman let out a short snort. He looked down to the foreign uniform. "It was necessary. Then again, you spend a long enough time in Intelligence and you can become…anyone."

Another cold chill went up Riker's back. Pressman noticed the look of apprehension on Riker's face and played to it.

"I could be anyone you know. Or perhaps…someone that Picard knows."

"What do you mean?" Riker stepped back at the mention of his Captain's name.

Pressman's hands folded in front of him. "Let's just say Picard and I had a run in not long ago. Oh, he didn't know it of course, but that's how I learned about you and Data being here."

Riker was silent.

"Don't worry, Will. I'm not interested in revealing your true identity to Valeris just yet. But, make no mistake. I will do that very thing if you force me to."

Riker sat down on the bench in the cell. "Keeping me alive is a mistake and you know it, Pressman."

"That's another one of your problems, Riker."

"I didn't realize I had so many" Riker returned sharply.

Pressman continued unfazed by Will's remark. "You think you know what the other guy is thinking. It might have done you well in poker, but it's a poor strategy when you're faced with life and death decisions."

"This coming from the master of poor decisions? You'll forgive me if I refuse the advice." Riker said smartly.

Pressman sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Wrong. Everything I've planned is coming together perfectly."

Riker, seeing Pressman seemed to be full of himself, prodded him for more answers. "And where does Valeris fall in with your plans?"

"Someone is going to have to take the fall for all of this with Star Fleet…or the Romulans. Or both. Since I don't exist anywhere anymore it won't be me this time."

"And the pirates?" Will asked.

Pressman's lips curled into a devilish smile. "Who do you think they really work for, Commander?"

Riker had had enough. "The Federation won't let you get away with this, Pressman."

"Oh, but they will. You see, when the Romulans see that we have another phased cloak they will demand Star Fleet's head on a platter. Since I now control the only piece of that technology, I'll have both powers fighting over who is going to pay me more."

Riker looked to him in disgust. "This is all about money?"

"It really is the only constant in the universe, Will. It buys loyalty and anonymity. It buys power and prestige. It buys everything you, Picard, and Star Fleet stole from me."

"You killed dozens of Star Fleet personnel, not to mention the ones on the Pegasus. You've continually threatened the security of the Federation, stolen Federation property and taken it on a joy ride into Romulan space where you've killed unknown scores of them in your effort to become rich. You're nothing short of a terrorist, and a traitor." Riker again walked to within a breath of Pressman. The only thing stopping him from attacking Pressman was that damnable force feild. Riker lowered his voice to a whisper. "You're already dead, Pressman. If it's not by Captain Picard or the Romulans, then I'll do it myself. Gladly."

Pressman whispered back to Riker. "I think not." He turned and walked out of the security holding area, leaving Riker alone. Will balled his fist and pounded it on the duranium door molding of his cell in deep frustration.

"* * * * *"

Erik Pressman entered the bridge. Seeing that the command chair was empty, he promptly seated himself in it. Valeris, looking up from the science station, gave him a look of shocked surprise. She stood and walked over to be at his side.

"What, may I ask, are our orders at this point?"

Pressman, not even bothering to look up from his PADD, gave out his orders. "We are to get underway as soon as possible. Engage the cloaking device and get us off of this rock, Captain. Once we are free of the planet set a course back to Federation space."

Valeris straightened, folding her arms behind her. "And what of the Romulans, sir? Should we not destroy them?"

Pressman continued to type into his pad. "Out of the question."

Valeris cocked her head to the side. "But, they deserve to die for what they have done." She was thinking only of Quintz now, but she hoped Pressman would not be aware of that fact. She wanted to vent the rage that was welling inside her, the rage that needed blood-for-blood. She must avenge Quintz's death, and if she had to do it under the guise of an operational test of the ships repairs, then so be it.

Pressman stopped entering numbers and equations into his PADD. He looked to Valeris with stern consternation. "And there day will come, but not until we are at one-hundred percent efficiency. I have the coordinates for a secret base that we can use to get the _Anzio_ back on her feet. We will make further plans at that point."

Valeris, seeing that the conversation was going nowhere fast, decided to extricate herself from the bridge.

"Yes, sir." She said, then turned and headed for the turbolift.

"* * * * *"

"What did he say to you?"

Valeris had been watching Riker pace his cell for a full five minutes before she asked the question.

Riker turned to face her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would, actually." She said sternly.

Riker looked around his cell quickly, not really looking, but using the gesture as a symbol of his desire. He raised his hand and gestured at the invisible force feild. Valeris blinked and shook her head.

"I can not. I am under orders to leave you in here for the time being."

"No explanation given?" Riker asked.

"None." Valeris said, after a moment's hesitation.

Riker leaned against his cell wall, never loosing Valeris's eyes.

"Does that bother you? You know…not knowing everything that's going on under your command. It is still your command, isn't it?"

Valeris straightened her posture. "It is very much my command, Mr. Riker. And yes, it bothers me a great deal."

Riker rubbed his hands tighter briskly. "Then it appears we have a stand off, Captain. You want information that I have, and I want out of this cell…which you can give me."

Valeris just stared at Riker.

"…and something tells me we don't have a lot of time." Riker continued.

"What makes you say that?" Valeris asked. "From where I stand, it appears you have more time than you can handle."

"That may be true, but I wasn't thinking about my time, I was thinking of yours."

Valeris's eyebrow rose. "Oh, and how is that?"

"My guess is that your Mr. Shadow is already asserting himself as the new Commander of this mission. Every second he is on the bridge is a second that you are not, and it's a wedge that is driving you from what you really want."

Valeris pondered Riker's statement for a moment before continuing. "For a human, you are quite…perceptible, Mr. Riker. However, I see no logic in letting you free at this time."

Riker stroked his beard. He had to make this enticing for Valeris. Pressman hadn't given up Riker's identity to Valeris-that much Will was sure of. What if Riker took the initiative? It was a gamble, to be sure. But, he didn't have many options at this point. Soon the _Anzio_ would be off the planet and out of this system soon after.

"What if we made a deal?" Riker asked.

"Interesting." Valeris said. "And what kind of deal would this be?"

"I'll give you enough information that you can verify it with the ships library computer. If I'm telling you the truth, which I know you'll be able to corroborate, then you let me out. Consider it an act of trust on both our parts."

Valeris turned her back to Riker. She clasped her hands behind her back and paced toward a blank wall. Then she turned slowly and gazed at Riker once more. "Tell me your information, and I will consider it."

Will turned and sat on the small, uncomfortable bench in his cell. He didn't have much of a choice. This was his only bargaining chip, and he knew it. It he played it poorly, he could be locked away in this room for a very long time. He sat up, straightening his uniform jacket.

"Your Shadow?" Riker said, waiting for a hint from Valeris that she was listening. When she raised her eyebrow again, he continued. "His real name is Pressman. Erik Pressman. He's a Star Fleet Intelligence officer, a former Admiral. His rank was stripped in an incident involving a starship named Pegasus."

Valeris stepped towards Riker. "Interesting." She said. "And what does this have to do with you?"

Riker leaned back on his seat. "Pressman and I don't exactly get along with one another. He gets along with my brother William even less. If, and when, you need a friend against Pressman...Well, let's just say you'll know where to find one."

Valeris nodded slowly. "I will consider your…information."

She turned and left Riker alone in the detention area again as she made her way towards her quarters.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The bridge of the _Anzio_ was controlled chaos. Pressman seemed to be everywhere at once. One moment he was at the con, the next moment he was at the operations console, and the next he was back at his command chair entering in vital information as the ship prepared for its ascent from the planet's surface. There were a hundred things that needed to be checked and rechecked before the ship could lift off, and with a skeleton crew of inexperienced pirates on his hands, Pressman was up to his eyeballs in last minute details that needed to be finalized.

Valeris entered the bridge silently. She was not trying to hide her presence from Pressman, but she did want to observe the man from a distance without getting in his way. She could tell by the way he handled the crew he had some experience under pressure. She only hoped it would be enough to get off the surface and safely out into space without getting them all killed.

She stepped behind the command chair and spoke to Pressman, voicing her concerns. "Sir, would you like me to take the con?"

Pressman was punching some last minute instructions into the auto sequencer at his right hand. "No, that won't be necessary." He said. Pressman knew, from the moment that he boarded the _Anzio_, that he would have to take control as soon as possible.

It wouldn't due to have this Vulcan at the con in such a critical situation. As it was, Pressman was already finding it intolerable to have her even on the bridge. It wasn't that he disliked her in any way, it was quite the contrary. She was a pirate after his own heart. She had, a long time ago, stood up with her beliefs against great odds to defend the Federation against an act she firmly believed had weakened it. In his own way, Pressman had done the same thing. Valeris had killed to prove her point, and so had he. Pressman knew that those deaths were necessary. In order to safeguard the future for the majority, some of the minority had to be swept away.

At least, that is what he had used to convince himself about what he had attempted on the Pegasus, and what he had accomplished with the _Anzio_. This ship was the pinnacle of Starfleet design. The _Anzio_ didn't need to be a Galaxy class, or even a Sovereign class for that matter, to prove that the overall design of her guts…what made her the magical piece of hardware she was…was all there at Pressman's fingertips.

Pressman didn't need any Starfleet officer, current or former, to take his ship out into space. This was his mission, after all. It had been so from the start. Everything he had done had built up to this point. That Riker and Data had managed to get onboard and cause some minor havoc was inconsequential at this point. The ship was where he had planned it to be, it was alive and pulsing with power again, and Pressman's time tables had only to be slightly altered to accommodate the current situation.

And it was because of those time tables that Pressman had insisted on remaining in command. Everything was poised for him to take command and he was ready. It had been quite some time since he had been in the center seat. The years at Starfleet Intelligence, the years as a covert operative and spy, had taken him away from all this. He felt a renewed sense of purpose, one that he hadn't counted on but was gratified to be feeling it none the less.

"Sir, if I may?" Valeris offered.

Pressman stopped typing into his console and looked to the view screen, Valeris still at his back. "If you may what, Valeris?" He said in an obviously irritated tone. With that, some of the other pirate-officers turned from their stations and looked from the Vulcan to the Human, then back.

Valeris noted the glances being exchanged from the crewman on the bridge. There was something she couldn't quite discern. There was a feeling of dread that came over her. As she looked from one officer to another, from one pirate to another, she was becoming more and more aware of how truly small of a minority she was. A minority of one. These pirates would turn on her in a heartbeat if there was profit in it.

It seemed Pressman had paid that price before Valeris had even assumed command. Her position was a ruse, a lie. She began to see she had no real power at all, and that was the precise moment when she realized that something needed to be done to secure her place on this ship before she met with some unfortunate accident.

"I wish to know the plan, Admiral?" She said, straightening her uniform and clasping her hands behind her back. The inflection in her voice at the mention of his former rank was unmistakable.

"What did you call me?" Pressman said, turning and glaring at the Vulcan. "To be more precise, it is Rear Admiral, is it not? Rear Admiral Erik Pressman of Starfleet Intelligence?"

The silence on the bridge was uniform from station to station. Then Valeris could hear a single whisper from one console. Then another. With her finely tuned pointed ears she could hear the words "Pressman", "Admiral", and "Starfleet" from crewman to crewman. She hoped it was having the desired effect.

Pressman stood from his chair, leveling his eyes at Valeris. He could hear the whispers between the bridge crew himself. Within moments he knew the entire ship would know. He hadn't planned on letting his cover be blown, not yet. _Riker!_, he thought to himself. _I should have killed him when I had the chance. _ Pressman tried to regroup. He had to be able to make Valeris's revelation work in his favor.

"I haven't gone by that title in some time." He finally said, coldly.

"So, you do not deny it then?" Valeris asked, knowing that his own answer would help weaken his position with the pirates.

"I have no need to deny it. It is the reason we are all here. It's the reason you got out of prison, the reason why these men and women are still alive despite being marooned on this lump of rock for the past day."

The implication Pressman had made against Valeris was unmistakable. Incompetent. She was an incompetent officer in his eyes and not worthy of command. Valeris had to talk quickly.

"Then how can we trust you, Admiral? You are Starfleet. How do we know that you will not turn on us in an instant? How do we know that your plan will succeed?"

"It will succeed because I've spent years planning this operation and it's all come along just nicely to this point."

Valeris held her arms out, looking from crewman to crewman on the bridge. "And where is the profit? Has any of you-any single man or woman-received anything from this…Admiral?"

The pirates looked from one to another. Valeris had all the answer she required. "I take your silence as a negative." She looked back to Pressman "So, you have given us empty promises to live on."

Pressman was about to say something in return, but Valeris continued. "One cannot sustain themselves on the empty words of others. It fills neither the stomach nor the purse, and leads to slow death. I will not die for nothing, Admiral. I will not die as so many others have in this pursuit." Her thoughts went to Quintz, to his smashed body lying near the science console. "I require vengeance, not money. I wish to inflict death on those who have dealt it to us. I wish to deal with those Romulans who have killed our brothers." She said, looking to the pirates with her arms held high. "We require blood for blood. Mere money will not satisfy our hearts."

Pressman looked around the bridge at the pirates. This was there moment, the moment in all great epics when the hero makes the grand speech and they all decide to follow her into the bowels of hell itself. As pressman turned around the bridge, no such acknowledgement was present. Valeris would have no one to help her.

"It looks to me like your need for blood is…singular. It seems to me that these people would rather get the latinum they've been promised than join you and fight a losing battle." And with that, Valeris's eyes turned to each crewman. One by one they looked to her, then returned to their duties.

"Unfortunate." Was all she could muster.

Pressman looked past Valeris to an armed pirate that was standing behind her. Pressman made a quick nod with his head, and Valeris felt the grip of the man's hand tightly about her left arm. "Take her to the brig. She can keep Commander _William_ Riker company."

_William Riker?_ Valeris thought to herself. _Interesting. _

"* * * * *"

Riker had never thought of himself as one to easily admit defeat, but he was beginning to think the prospects were bleak. He'd been stuck in this cell for hours, and with Pressman in charge of the _Anzio_ he was beginning to think that death was his only way out of this predicament.

As he slowly eased into acceptance over his situation, Riker heard the door to the brig slide open with it's all too familiar hum. Valeris stepped through, her hands bound together in front of her, with two guards following closely behind. One pirate moved out from behind her and approached the controls that activated the cell door force fields, the other pirate gesturing Valeris to Riker's cell, his phaser pointed at her back.

Riker looked to Valeris and she to him. She raised her eyebrow, causing Will to cock his head slightly in bewilderment. "William Riker, are you ready?" She asked, a small smirk running across her face.

_She knows._ "Ready?" Was all William could say in confusion. as the force field door that was hindering Riker's escape went offline Valeris moved through the door into the cell. After that, she was a blur of motion.

She quickly turned and, with her bound hands, grabbed the pirate's phaser that was pointing into her back. The pirate, a young man of not even twenty years old, showed a look of shock surprise in the moments between the loss of his weapon and the ensuing blow Valeris dealt to his stomach.

Riker quickly moved forward and grabbed the pirate by the left arm and spun him around, almost breaking the pirates arm in the process. The second pirate at the controls quickly realized what had happened. To his discredit, instead of immediately closing the cell door as any trained Starfleet Officer would have, he drew his weapon and attempted to shoot Riker.

Unfortunately his companion was in the way. Riker used the younger pirate as a shield, allowing him to take the full force of the phaser blast that was intended for the Commander. Valeris rolled to the left, narrowly missing the beam, and used her confiscated phaser to dispatch the offending pirate behind the control panel.

Riker dropped the younger pirates limp form to the deck and ran out of his now open cell, grabbing the phaser of the second dead pirate. He stood up slowly, leveling the phaser at Valeris. He found that she had already aimed her own weapon at him.

"Stand off." Riker said deadpan.

Valeris let out a soft sigh. "I think not, Commander." She said, holstering her phaser into her side pocket. She held her arms up, silently asking Riker to remove her manacles.

"Why should I?" Will asked. His phaser still pointed directly at Valeris.

"Because Pressman has made a fatal error, and I'm the only one who can exploit it and, in the process, get you and your android off of this ship. Now, if you will kindly remove these and holster your weapon we can discussit."

Riker stepped toward her, a look of serious apprehension on his face. He set his weapon to stun and walked to within inches of the Vulcan woman. Suddenly, he holstered his sidearm and grabbed her wrists. With a few commands to the electronic shackles there was a soft chirp of acknowledgement as they disengaged and fell to the floor.

Valeris rubbed her wrists briskly.

"Thank you, Commander." She said.

"This is quite a change of heart for you, Valeris."

Valeris continued rubbing her wrists as she spoke. "I have no time to explain my motives, Commander. Suffice it to say, I know who you and Lieutenant Commander Data are, and I know what Pressman is planning. We have precious little time before the _Anzio_ lifts off. It would be illogical to stand around while there is much work to be done."

Riker nodded quickly. "Agreed." He said. At this point, he didn't care why she had changed her allegiances. It was good to be out of his cell.

"Where is Data?" He asked.

Valeris walked around a corner of the brig to a storage cabinet. She opened it and William could see the dismembered body of his android officer. He moved in front of Valeris and removed Data's components.

"I am unaware of the extent of his damages." Valeris said while Will examined the various parts.

"I don't know if I can repair him here." Will said, examining Data's head.

Valeris moved to the brig computer console and began entering commands to the terminal. "Engineering is lightly manned, but it may take too much time to clear that area at the moment. I would suggest taking the android to sickbay. Internal sensors are showing that compartment is vacant."

"There should be enough equipment in there to at least get him partially functional." Riker agreed, looking over Valeris's shoulder. "Are you coming with me?"

"No, Commander. I will attempt to retake the bridge."

"What?" Riker exclaimed. "That's suicide. You only have one phaser. There are at least a dozen people on the bridge, all armed."

"You forget, Commander, of the tactical error I mentioned that Pressman has made."

Riker stepped back as Valeris turned in her chair to face him. "And that is?" he asked.

"Before I left the bridge I was traveling all over the ship affecting repairs. Pressman never left his station, as I had taken the liberty of assigning all of the maintenance crews myself. In his haste to relieve me of command, he has forgotten that I still retain the command controls over the ships main computer."

To this, Riker smiled. It had seemed like a decade since he had last done it genuinely. "That's quite a tactical error."

"It is. However, Pressman will soon recognize this flaw and attempt to extract the codes from me. We will need to leave this compartment immediately. I assume your android can interface with the ships computer systems?"

"He could. But I need to get his higher brain functions online again."

"Once the android is online you will need to get to engineering. It is the only way to completely disable the warp core. One I receive the signal that the core has been shut down, I will disable the shields and tractor beams from the bridge. It has the only station that will make this possible, and the only way for you to get a shuttlecraft off of this ship." She said.

"If the core is disabled, how are you planning to escape with the _Anzio_?" Riker asked.

Valeris raised her eyebrow. "Who said anything about escape?"

Riker raised both of his eyebrows in response. Riker could almost discern the resolution forming on Valeris's face. There was a finality to her eyes, a resignation to the events that would be unfolding shortly. He nodded slowly in understanding. "And Pressman?"

Valeris turned to leave the brig. "You needn't worry about him any longer, Mr. Riker. I will take care of my responsibilities. See that you take care of yours"

"Right. Let's go." Riker said, collecting Data's parts and headed cautiously into the ships passageways with Valeris.

"* * * * *"

The journey to sickbay had been uneventful. Riker had only to dodge one small security patrol on deck seven before making his way to the medical compartment. He hefted Data's parts onto the main biobed, grunting with exertion.

"We need to put you on a diet, Commander." He said, rubbing his lower back.

Riker quickly maneuvered around sickbay. He picked up all the tools he could find. A medical tricorder here…a molecular laser there. Soon he had everything he needed. He looked over Data's parts and felt some apprehension for the first time since leaving the brig.

"I think I may need some help with this." He said to himself. "Computer, Is the EMH program still online?"

"Affirmative." The computer responded.

"Excellent. Computer, activate the Emergency Medical Holographic program."

Within seconds the EMH doctor materialized besides Riker, his slightly balding head glinting with the overhead lights of sickbay.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." The doctor said briskly.

Riker motioned to the pile of Data's part on the table.

The doctor looked at the disembodied parts and then back to Riker. "What do you want me to do with those? I'm a doctor, not an engineering miracle worker."

"Well, now you're going to be." Riker said, smiling and lightly smacking the doctor on the back of his shoulder.

"Oh," the doctor replied dryly. "Goody."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Computer, access weapons and tactical systems test subroutine. Display the readout on my terminal."

The familiar female voice of the computer responded. "Access denied. Access to tactical and weapon systems require level-two clearance."

Pressman's frustration was mounting. "Computer, this is Admiral Erik Pressman. Command override."

Pressman could hear the sounds of the computer working, trying to access and correlate all information and produce a result. There were several long seconds before the computer responded. "Recognize Pressman, Erik. Command level functions will be rerouted once proper authorization code is provided."

"Authorization code zed-zed-alpha-one-five-one-six."

Several more beeps and clicks could be heard while the computer attempted to authorize the sequence. "Code accepted. Weapons and tactical systems online."

Pressman was getting frustrated with the computer systems. He had to unlock each command manually, and it was getting tedious. "Computer, transfer all command functions to me, same authorization."

The computer gave the all too familiar sound of a denial of service. "Access denied. Transfer of all command functions requires consent of the commanding officer."

"And who is the commanding officer?" Pressman asked in annoyance, already knowing what the computers response would be.

"Captain Valeris." The computer stated.

"Intolerable." Pressman muttered. He looked over his shoulder to E'Taylor. "Get down to the brig and bring her to me by any means possible, short of killing her."

E'Taylor withdrew his weapon. "With extreme pleasure, sir."

"* * * * *"

"Commander, be careful not to damage the parallel matrix subprocessor."

Riker was sweating. His hand was shaking, and Data saw it. Data's head had been successfully reattached to his body, and Riker was in the process of reinitializing the connections to Data's arms. The EMH was just finishing attaching Data's legs to his hips. The doctor looked to Riker with an expression of bemusement, then to Data with concern.

"He has done this before, I assume?" the doctor asked.

Data nodded. "Yes, once before. But it was only a partial reassemble. Commander Riker is…" Data stopped and looked to Riker, who was holding the laser infuser to the cavity in the androids chest. "Commander Riker's skills are adequate."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Riker said, not breaking his gaze from his work.

"Let's just hope he never has a change of career to medicine." The doctor said. Suddenly, Data's arm twitched with a sharp spasm then went completely limp. "Or engineering." The doctor finished.

After a few more moments of microcircuit welding, Riker stepped back from Data. "Try and initialize your movement subroutines."

"Yes, sir. Stand bye."

Data's stare went blank as his internal processes began to run through their self diagnostics.

"Initialization sequence complete."

"Can you move?" Riker asked inquisitively.

Data began to wiggle his feet. "Only partially, sir. My legs are functioning at eighty-percent. My arms are still immobile."

"At least I won't have to carry you around anymore." Riker said, smiling at his android friend.

"Yes, sir. Help me to my feet." Data said.

Riker and the doctor moved to either side of Data, pulling him free of the biobed and assisting him into a standing position.

"For your sake I hope he doesn't fall over." The doctor said. "I can't leave sickbay to help you anymore, not that I would relish the idea anyways."

Riker turned to the EMH. "You've been very helpful, doctor. Thank you."

Riker and Data turned to leave sickbay when there was a coughing sound behind them.

"Forgetting something?"

Riker and Data looked to each other, then to the doctor. "And that would be…?" Riker asked.

"Could you please shut down my program before you leave sickbay. I don't like the idea of being in here for the next few hours with nothing to do."

Data gave a sound of approval. "Of course" the android said. "Computer, deactivate the EMH program."

With that, the holographic doctor disappeared as his matrix was disengaged. Riker looked to Data.

"We need to get to engineering, shut down the warp core. Valeris will disengage the tractor beam and weapons controls from the bridge so we can get out of here."

"Commander, she is highly untrustworthy. I have serious doubts that she would allow us to leave the ship so easily."

Riker nodded. "I agree, but we have very few options at this point."

Data nodded in return. "I understand, sir."

"* * * * *"

E'Taylor's voice was rushed and excited. "Sir, Valeris is not in the brig, and the other prisoners appear to have escaped!"

Pressman was well aware of the implications of having Riker and Data roaming the corridors and compartments of the _Anzio_. This was an unforeseen turn of events, and he needed to capture the two rogue Starfleet officers as soon as possible, before they did any damage to the ship.

Valeris was another matter. Was she in league with Riker? Probably. It really didn't matter. She had outlived her usefulness.

Pressman tapped at the left console in his command chair. "Security alert. Prisoners have escaped from the brig. All three of them should be considered armed and extremely dangerous. Set phasers on maximum and shoot to kill. I repeat: shoot to kill."

"* * * * *"

Riker stalked down the corridors cautiously, with Data minding their six. They had just stepped onto deck eleven from turbo shaft four and were making their way forward, toward engineering. Fortunately, due to the _Intrepid_ class design, the shuttle bay was an almost straight run aft on their current deck. Riker just hoped Valeris would come through. They had just rounded a corridor when they came into direct contact with a two party security group.

Riker leveled his phaser and immediately stunned the first pirate. Data, his arms hanging limply at his sides, rushed the second officer in the patrol. The android ducked his head and rammed the pirate in the chest with his shoulder, then quickly lifted his head, striking the pirate in the chin and sending him spiraling to the floor unconscious.

"Nicely done, Commander." Riker said in excitement.

"Thank you, sir."

"I haven't seen a move like that since my Academy days."

"That is precisely where I learned it, sir." Data replied.

"Really?"

"It had to do with a practical joke that was played on me." Data said, smiling softly. "It is a long story, sir. Perhaps another time?"

Riker chuckled. "Sounds good to me. Let's get this done and get the hell out of here."

"* * * * *"

"Science officer, set the internal sensors to scan for Vulcan's. Valeris shouldn't be hard to find." Pressman was saying to the officer.

"Yes, sir." The pirate at the station said.

With a few taps at his console he began scanning his sensor readout.

"Sir, I have her. She is in turbo shaft two."

Pressman stepped closer to the science console and was following the small blip that indicated the only Vulcan onboard. The blip stopped on deck three, then began moving aft.

"She is in passageway three, compartment three-one-five."

"Erect a level two force field around that area. I don't want her leaving that section."

"Yes, sir." The officer said, entering the information. In mid-execution he started tapping at his controls franticly.

"What is it?" Pressman said angrily.

"Internal sensors just went offline, sir. I've lost her."

"How is that possible?" Pressman asked in frustration.

After a few more commands were entered into the station, the pirate replied. "Sensors have been shut down from engineering. I can't reroute the control."

"It can't be Valeris, she's too far away. It must be Riker. Damn him." Pressman tapped the communicator badge on his chest. "E'Taylor, location?"

"Deck ten, section four."

"Get down to engineering. Intruders are attempting to sabotage the ship."

"On my way now." E'Taylor said and signed off.

"* * * * *"

"Internal sensors are offline, Commander." Data said. Riker had attached a long umbilical cable from the main engineering subprocessor directly into Data's optical network via a flap on the back of the Android head. Riker knew this was a far easier method than having Data instruct him on which buttons to push.

"And the security force fields?" Riker asked.

"Stand by." Data said. His head cocked slightly as his neural network attempted to gain access to the _Anzio_'s internal security systems.

"Internal force fields are now nonoperational. The tractor beam is offline."

"Good work." Riker said, leaning against the main engineering status board. He was watching the internal force fields drop one by one.

"Better yet, Data. Erect a corridor of force fields along our path to the shuttle bay. I want a clear path to get out of here."

"Yes sir." A moment later, the android finished. "Done. And sir…"

"What is it?"

"Admiral Pressman has obtained primary control over the main computer core."

Dammit, Will thought. Was Valeris captured? "How?"

"Apparently, there was a root command buried in the main pathways. It must have been unknown to Valeris. It also appears he is attempting to encrypt the main computer to deny me further access."

"Leave it to Pressman to think of everything." Riker said, exasperated.

"He is quite intelligent." Data responded, raising one eyebrow.

"That means that Valeris, even if she makes it to the bridge, won't be able to shut down the weapon systems with her command override. I need you to work fast, Data. Reroute his commands somewhere else. We can't afford to lose primary computer control."

"Curious." Data said, looking to Riker. "And where should I route his command to?"

"I don't care, Data! Anywhere. Replicator control. Hydroponics. Stellar cartography. Anywhere but the main computer. Just let Pressman think he's succeeding. We need an edge at this point."

"Yes, sir. Standby."

Data's eyes moved back and forth quickly as he worked to access the computer faster than Pressman could. "Done, sir."

"Excellent. Can you start a warp core breach from this terminal?"

"No, sir. Any such command could be easily countermanded from the bridge or auxiliary control."

Riker thought pensively for a moment. "What about a tachyon pulse?"

"An interesting theory, sir. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, what about that generator Valeris had installed in the cloaking device. We could turn it off. It wouldn't stop the cloaking device from working, but it would release an enormous amount of tachyons onto deck three."

"Yes, sir. But I fail to see how we could get them into the core from that location."

Riker punched up a schematic on the engineering display. "We open the primary EPS valves in transporter rooms two and three. Then, disconnect everything else between here and there."

"The tachyons will be drawn down the EPS conduits to this terminal. It would only be moments until they would be drawn into the core at that point." Data said in astonishment.

"Like moths to a flame." Riker finished and smiled.

"Excellent." Data agreed, returning the smile. "But sir, we would only have six point three minutes to make it to the shuttle bay before a core breach."

"More than enough time. Just make it happen."

"Yes, sir. I will perform the conduit routing subroutine before I disengage the generator. That will give us the maximum amount of time to vacate the ship."

"* * * * *"

Valeris stepped into turbolift one. She took a deep breath before speaking to the computer. "Bridge."

She looked to her phaser and set it on disintegrate. She would have vengeance for Quintz's death, one way or another.

A moment later the turbolift slowed to a halt and the door slid open with their all too familiar swoosh.

Valeris stepped confidently onto the bridge. Immediately she turned to the security station and dispatched the pirate at the controls. He had time enough to acknowledge Valeris's presence on the bridge before he disappeared in a shimmer of light.

Valeris spun toward the science station and dispatched another pirate. Pressman was on his feet quickly. Valeris leveled her phaser at him and fired, but he rolled out of the line of fire just in time, the phaser burst that was intended for him setting off a shower of sparks as it struck the armrest of his seat.

Pressman was behind the first officer's chair. Valeris walked briskly around the bridge, hoping to get a more direct shot at the former Starfleet Admiral. She tried to jog down to the space between the helm console and the view screen for cover, but was suddenly thrown into the bulkhead halfway to her destination.

Pressman, his own phaser in hand, moved out from the first officer's chair. He had guessed Valeris's movement correctly. As he stepped over to her the former Admiral could see a column of smoke rising from the back of her tunic. He had hit her with full phaser force in her right side, just below her ribs. The shot had gone clean through her, leaving a scorched hole in both sides of her body.

He kicked her phaser out of reach. "I'll take over from here." He told her limp body. He set his phaser on disintegrate and aimed it at her head. The muscles in his hand contracted, but just as he was about to pull the trigger the internal communications system sounded.

"Captain! This is Mokar in engineering! Urgent!" The engineer said excitedly.

Pressman kept his gaze on Valeris, and then tapped his communicator badge.

"What is it Mokar?"

"Sir, there is a core breach in progress!" Mokar exclaimed. "There is a level ten force field around engineering. I can't get in there to shut it down."

Pressman holstered his weapon, giving one last look to Valeris before he turned and walked to the engineering substation on the bridge. "I'll take care of it from here, Mokar."

"* * * * *"

Riker and Data made their way to the shuttle bay. There wasn't a single moment to spare. As they ran through the hanger's entrance doors Riker began shouting commands. "Computer, activate launch sequence for shuttlecraft _Franz_."

"Launch sequence in progress." The computer's voice echoed thorough the shuttle bay as the large space door opened. The faint blue light surrounding the door told Riker the exterior force field was operational.

As the duo approached the shuttle craft _Franz_ the rear access door slowly guided down and the two men jumped onboard before it had even fished its entrance subroutine.

Data took the position at navigation, while Riker jumped into the pilot's seat.

"Sir, the _Anzio_ has lifted off from the surface. We will be out of the atmosphere in forty- five seconds." Data said, scanning the computer readouts with his eyes.

"Once we get into space I'll shut down the force field. We should be sucked right out into space faster than we could fly out of here."

"And what course do we set?" Data asked, turning to Will. "The area is most likely surrounded by Romulans."

"I'd rather be a political prisoner than be dead, Data."

Data made a sound of acknowledgement. "I see your point, sir." Data's terminal was alerted to the status of the _Anzio_.

"Sir, we have approximately three minutes until the core breaches. Pressman is attempting to eject the core from the bridge."

"I thought you rerouted his commands?"

"Yes, sir. I did. Pressman's attempts will be unsuccessful using his current path of reasoning."

Riker quickly finished the shuttle preflight program, and then looked to Data. "So, where did you reroute his control to?

"A most unlikely spot, Commander. It would take some time before Pressman could locate the affected shunt and correct it."

Riker, still unanswered, was at the peak of curiosity. "Where did you reroute them, Commander?"

Data looked to Riker. "Waste management, sir."

Riker went wide eyed "Waste…?"

"Yes, sir. When Pressman attempted to access the emergency warp core release control, he inadvertently opened all the waste storage containers on deck twelve."

"You mean…?" Riker asked, smiling.

"Yes, sir. To quote an old earth saying, Pressman is in "deep shit."

Will let out a short laugh. "Commander, I think your sense of humor subroutine is coming along nicely."

Data nodded. "Thank you, sir. Stand by to depressurize the hanger, on my mark."

"* * * * *"

"Sir! This is Mokar! Core breach in progress! I thought you were correcting the problem from the bridge!"

"I'm trying!" Pressman yelled, his confidence quickly ebbing away. "The emergency release hatch shows fully open. The core should be in space by now."

"No, no, no! The core is still here!" Mokar exclaimed, furious. "And sir, all solid waste tanks are leaking onto decks twelve and thirteen!"

"Riker!" Pressman screamed. He turned to leave the engineering console. He had a thought…if he could only get to the helm console in time. He jumped over the bridge railing and stepped into the flight control seat. He began entering course information into the computer, when he felt a presence at his back. As he turned around to face the presence, a pair of cold hands grabbed him by the neck and lifted him swiftly from the chair.

Pressman looked down at Valeris, her hands and arms coated in the green copper-based Vulcan blood. The wound in her side was oozing the same green fluid. A small stream of it had appeared from her lips as she spoke to him.

"Your failure to kill me will be your undoing." She spat, gripping Pressman's neck with all the strength left in her arms. She would not die without the vengeance she needed for the death of Quintz.

A former Admiral was no different than a Romulan at this point.

"* * * * *"

"Mark!"

The shuttlecraft _Franz_ rocketed out of the depressurized shuttle bay and out into space. The ride was extremely bumpy as Riker and Data felt the inertial stabilizers fail to kick in quickly enough. Soon, the ride smoothed out and all that was visible on the view screen was open space.

"Well done, Data." Riker said, dropping a steady hand onto the android's shoulder. Suddenly, the familiar sound of a transporter dematerialization was heard. Data turned just in time to see a small PADD form on the deck behind Riker's chair. Before Data could retrieve the artifact, his status board lit up with lights and sounds.

"Sir!" Data said, looking franticly at his sensors. "The _Anzio_'s core is breaching. We are not far enough away to escape the shockwave."

"Thrusters!" Riker yelled.

"Inoperative. The rapid depressurization of the shuttle bay damaged several systems. We are losing life support."

"* * * * *"

"Lock onto the occupants and engage transporter beam!" Picard yelled from his command seat to anyone listening.

The last glimpse Picard had of the _Anzio_ was the warp core breach expanding from the _Anzio_'s secondary hull. It was beautiful, even in its chaos. There was an ever expanding plume of blue-white plasma being excreted from every hatch and portal in the hull. The warp nacelles separated from the ship at odd angles and there was an enormous shockwave being generated deep within the _Anzio_'s bowels.

Worf's steady voice came from behind the Captain. "We have them sir."

"Now, Mr. La Forge! Warp five, engage!"


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

The door chime sounded.

Deanna Troi shifted in her quarters on the _Defiant_. Had she been waiting for this moment anxiously…or dreading it? She wasn't sure. The one thing she was happy about was that Will and Data were back onboard, and that the _Defiant_ was heading back into Federation space at maximum warp. Added to those facts was that the Romulans were not putting up the slightest amount of pursuit. Yes, Deanna was relieved.

"Enter." She said softly, collecting herself.

William Riker entered her cabin. He was holding a data PADD in his hand as he stepped towards the counselor.

"Captain Picard asked me to check on you before I deliver my final report." He said, waiving the PADD innocently.

"That was very kind of him, Commander. But, as you can see, I'm alright."

Will looked into her dark eyes. He knew her far better than that. There was something on her face, something he hadn't seen for a long time. Was it making him uneasy? What was this pit he felt forming in his stomach?

"Are you sure?" He asked softly, stepping closer to her.

Deanna stepped away from him, heading toward the wall mounted replicator. "Computer...water." She said, before turning to Riker. She met his gaze, then looked back to the replicator and retrieved her glass. She walked back to Will, the whole while looking into the glass of water…gazing as if it had the answers she needed.

"I'm fine, Will. Really." She said, trying hard to fake a genuine smile.

Will reached for the glass in her hand. She let go of it softly, as if she never intended on holding it in the first place. He set it down on the table and placed his hands on Deanna's shoulders.

"I'm fine, too." He said in a whisper. "But that doesn't mean I wasn't scared."

Her smile faded. "Scared? Of what?"

It took only a moment's hesitation for Will to collect his thoughts. "Scared of not seeing everyone again. Of dying on that ship…without being able to say goodbye." He paused. "Of not seeing you again."

Deanna never felt more at peace than when she was in William's presence. The trust that he exuded, the faith he had in himself, the feeling of security that Deanna felt when Riker would confide in no one but her his deepest fears. She began to sob and crumbled into his arms.

"So was I." She said, not even attempting to fight the tears.

Will placed a hand on her head, stroking her dark hair. "It's okay, Imzadi." He said, consoling with the one word of affection that only they could share with each other. When Deanna's crying faded Will stepped back from her and looked back into her eyes.

"I need to deliver this to the Captain. I'll be back soon." He said, smiling gently.

Deanna wiped away the tears in her eyes, smiling herself before she spoke. "Last time you said that, I thought I'd never see you again."

Will leaned forward and softly kissed her cheek. Deanna's whole body flushed with a newfound sense of warmth.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." Will said, then released himself from Deanna's embrace and headed out into the passageway.

"* * * * *"

Riker strode through the doors of the Captains ready-room. Jean-Luc Picard was seated at his desk, accessing the LCARS terminal when the Commander seated himself opposite his Captain. Picard turned off the screen and stood up, extending his hand to Riker. Riker took it and shook it firmly.

"Good morning, Commander." Picard said, beaming.

"Good morning, sir." Riker replied as they exchanged pleasantries.

"How is Data?" Picard asked.

"Geordi says he'll be fully operational within the hour."

"Excellent. We've received a deep space communication from Vice Admiral Dougherty. He's requested Data's assistance with a first contact mission he has underway."

Riker smiled. "I think Data should be up to it, sir."

Picard returned the smile. "It was quite a risk he took."

"Yes, sir. I was unaware that he had the ability to magnetically uncouple all of his limbs simultaneously. When Valeris's shot him, he simply went all to pieces. If it had not been for the phaser blast to his chest, I could have simply plugged him back together and he'd have been fine."

"Well, it all worked out in the end, Will. You And Data are safely back onboard and I'm pleased to have my finest officers back at their stations." Picard said, leaning back in his chair. "The _Defiant_ is scheduled to rendezvous with the _Enterprise_ in less than an hour. Worf will then take her back to Deep Space Nine and we will proceed to Starbase 47, where we will deposit Captain Fredricks and the remainder of the Gettysburg crewmembers."

Commander Riker placed the PADD he'd been caring onto Picard's desk. "Your formal report, Number One?" The Captain asked.

"Yes, sir. And something else."

"Oh?" Picard asked without asking.

"Yes, sir. There was a PADD beamed into the _Franz_ in the final moments before the _Anzio_'s destruction. It contains a personal letter from Valeris."

"Personal letter?" Picard asked. "To whom?"

"Apparently the message is for Ambassador Spock."

"Hum." Picard said, looking thoughtfully. He had shared a mind meld with Spock at one point. He knew, in some small way, the perceptions that each of the Vulcan's, Spock and Valeris, had for one another.

"You've read the message?" Picard asked.

"I have, sir. It was Worf's suggestion. He wanted to make sure it didn't pose a security risk."

"A sensible precaution, number one."

"I didn't find anything note worthy. It seemed a little…emotional…for a Vulcan to use some of the grammar that 's in here, but nothing out of protocol for a message."

"Very well. I'll take a look at it myself and then forward the message. I believe the Ambassador is still on Romulus investigating his reunification theory."

"Speaking of Romulans, is there any word from their government on this…situation?" Riker asked.

"None, actually." Picard rose from his chair and headed to the only viewport at his disposal. "The Romulans in orbit of the planet were surprisingly silent. Weather this was due to Pressman's interference or not, we may never know. In any case, the warp core breech on the _Anzio_ destroyed both Romulan vessel and the station. The Federation operatives on Romulus state that the government is condemning the destruction as an 'unfortunate accident,' and it is an explanation that Starfleet Command is accepting wholeheartedly."

"I see." Riker said. "There were no survivors, from any ship?"

Picard knew what Will was hunting for. "All hands were reported as lost. Even if there were survivors, we may never know. Suffice it to say, with the loss of the _Anzio_'s data and-apparently-of Pressman, the concept of the phased cloaking device is lost as well."

"But, who in Starfleet would have continued that research after the incident on the Pegasus? I thought the ensuing court martial's cleared out everyone responsible?"

"As did I, Commander." Picard said, turning to his first officer. "It seems that the extent of this cover up goes further than we had anticipated. Even Admiral Vladstock himself has mysteriously disappeared. I've sent a formal communiqué to Starfleet Command regarding this situation, but I'm quite certain this entire event will be buried with the utmost efficiency."

Riker's look of frustration was apparent. "So, it's over. With the loss of the personnel on the _Anzio_, not to mention any Romulans that may have died, Starfleet will just deny everything.

Picard shook his head, in as much disbelief as Riker. "Better that then interstellar war, Commander. Or, so Starfleet believes."

Riker pondered this for a moment, as unhappy with the finality of the situation as his Captain. "Yes, sir."

Picard looked to the viewport again, then back to Riker. There was a long silence between them as they pondered the events of the past week.

"I don't know about you, Commander, but I could use a drink. Guinan gave me a bottle of her finest Saurian brandy before we left the _Enterprise_ and I was waiting for your return before I opened it. Care to join me?"

Riker smiled broadly. "With pleasure, sir."

Picard withdrew the bottle from his desk and produced two glasses, then proceeded to pour two generous helpings. Raising his glass to his first officer, he added "Welcome home, Number One."

"And it's good to be home, sir."

They clinked their glasses and slowly drank their ales.


End file.
